16 & Pregnant
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: Cat, Jade, and Tori all find themselves pregnant at sixteen. Each girl must follow their own path to motherhood as they overcome their personal issues. My first Victorious fic, featuring bade, cabbie, and eventual tandre. Warning: Dark themes & some adult language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I just wanna let you know that this is a whole bunch of firsts for me: it's my first Victorious fanfic, it's also my first fic where I switch point of views, and my first fic where it's in first person. I'm actually really nervous about this. I'm not even sure if I'm really gonna continue this 'cause I'm not really sure that I like it. So, review. Let me know what you guys think. I'm completely open to suggestions. Enjoy the story!

-Victorious-

Cat's POV

"Let's go, Cat!" my mom calls from down stairs. "We need to go so I can actually be on time!"

I finish retching into the toilet. "Be there in a second, Mom!" I reply, flushing the toilet and rinsing my mouth out with water.

"CAT!"

I groan. My mom was not making my day easy already. I don't like it when my mom has to drive me to school. Usually, my brother Frankie drives me, but he lost his car last night. I don't understand him. It wasn't stolen. How do you lose a car?

I leave the bathroom, grabbing my schoolbag on the way to the stairs. I feel my pear phone vibrate as I walk down the first stair. I giggle when I notice it was a text from Robbie, my boyfriend.

'_Good morning, cutie. (:'_

"CA-!" My mother began, but stopped when she saw me on the stairs. "Will you stop texting and hurry up? Robbie can wait five minutes until we get into the car."

I giggle, but follow her out to the car.

"Oh, Cat, you didn't eat anything for breakfast. Do you wanna stop somewhere quick?"  
"I'm okay, Mom. Thanks though." I wonder if this is the first time that she's noticed that I skipped breakfast, considering I haven't eaten it in almost three years.

"Are you sure, sweetie?"  
"Yup," I answer, smiling down at my phone. I texted Robbie back.

'_Good morning, Robbie. (: Can't wait to see you at school.3'_

No, I wasn't going to tell anyone about me being sick. It's only making me throw up more than I usually do, not that I'm complaining.

-victorious—

Jade's POV

I woke up late for school. After quickly getting dressed, I grab my car keys and walk out of my bedroom door.

"Mom?" I call, looking down the hallway. Her bedroom door was shut as always. "Did you wake Jasper up?"

"Mom!" I yell, barging through her door and finding her passed out on her bed. I'm guessing she didn't wake my brother up. I groan. I wish I could count on my parents for _something._

"JASPER!" I scream, banging on his door. "You need to wake up! We're late!"

He mumbles something like "okay" and I start to walk back to my room. "I'm not kidding, Jasper!" I yell over my shoulder.

As I reached my room, I take off my jacket and find my favorite scissors in my bag.

I add another cut to my wrist as my phone rang. It was a text from Beck.

'_Hey, Jade. Is everything okay? Haven't seen you at school yet.' _

I take a deep breath, savoring the feeling before texting him back. _'Yeah. Overslept. Gotta take Jasper to school, then I'll be right there.' _

I sit with my back against the door as I grabb something to stop the blood coming from my arm. Jasper knocks lightly on my door. "I'm ready, Jade."

I swallow, get up, and put my jacket on. I open the door, Jasper right on the other side.

"Let's go," I say and he flinches at my tone. I don't know why I'm being so mean to him lately. He's the only other person besides Beck and Cat that I don't just tolerate.

-Victorious—

Tori's POV

"TORI!" Trina shouts, pounding on my door and causing me to jump and mess up the makeup that I was applying to my face.  
"WHAT!" I shout back.

"Gosh," she says through the door. "I was just letting you know that we've gotta go soon. Calm down, you crabby Cathy."

"Thanks, Trina." I choke out angrily. "I'll be down soon. I'm just putting makeup on."  
"Oh, well, in that case, make sure you put lots on!" she calls back to me, her voice actually getting louder as she walked away.

I roll my eyes in the mirror and catch sight of what I was trying to hide. I groan. A big, ugly bruise surrounding my eye. Breaking up with Danny was the best thing to do, right?

My pear phone vibrates. A text from Danny. I groan.

'_Tori, I'm so sorry. Please answer me. I love you. Xoxo.' _

He's sorry? And he loves me? Maybe I should answer him with what might be happening…

Then I catch sight of my eye again. I sigh. Nope.

I just finished my makeup and checked to see if you could see the bruise as my phone vibrated again. Uh, Danny, just leave me alone!

Trina calls me again when I realize the text was from Andre.  
_'Hey, Tor. How ya' doing today?' _

I smile. He knows about mine and Danny's break up and is worried about me. How sweet.  
_'Better, thanks. How are you?' _I text back.

"TORI!" Trina yells once again.

I grab a plastic bag and shove it into my schoolbag. I guess I'll be doing this at school. "I'm coming, Trina! Cool your chiz!"

-Victorious—

Thanks for reading. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, six reviews for the first chapter. Thank you so much! I'm glad that you guys liked it. Here's chapter two. It's short, but one girl finds out…

-Victorious-

Jade's POV

I had just gotten to school when I was almost tackled by Cat. "Hiya, Jade," she says giving me a huge smile.

I pry her off of me. "What's with the tackle?"  
She spins in a circle, her pink dress flaring out. "I'm just so happy!" she giggles, trying to catch the end of her dress.

I nod. Yeah, Cat's always in a good mood. It's starting to irritate me. "Yeah, so have you seen Beck?" I ask, eager to distance myself from her overly-chipper attitude. She spins around another time while nodding.

I pause, waiting for her to tell me where she saw him, but it doesn't look like she was going to any time soon. I reach my hands out to stop her. "Well?" I ask, my hands on her shoulders, causing her to focus.

"Well, what?" she scrunches her face in confusion.  
"Where did you see Beck," I ask, my tone betraying my frustration.

"Oh!" she says, her face lighting up in realization. "He's by the Asphalt Café. I think he got you a coffee."  
"Oh, thank God," I mutter. I'm about to ask if she wants to walk with me to get him, when she looks past me and grins from ear to ear.

"Roooobbbbiiiiiiieeee!" she squeals, running from me to tackle her boyfriend. Good, now I don't have to ask if she wants to come with me.

-victorious-

Tori's POV

I'm in a stall in the bathroom at school. I don't want to do this here, but Trina is a pain; she could've waited a few more minutes!

To be honest, I don't want to be doing this at all, but it's got to be done.

I can't believe that I'm doing this at sixteen. I would have never imagined. I have dreams; I want to be a pop star. I want to be successful; go to college. And it could all come crashing down.

I look at the stupid stick on top of the toilet. It better hurry up and give me an answer. The box said it would only take three minutes, but it has to have been four at least. I can't be late to Sikowitz's class. Well, I could. He probably wouldn't even be there on time. But I want to keep some type of normalcy in my life with everything that's going on.

Like how after Cat and Danny broke up, Danny wanted me back. Like how after Cat and Robbie got together, Cat basically forced me to go on a date with him. Like how I started to develop feelings for Andre when Danny and I were dating. Like how when Danny confronted me about Andre, even though nothing had happened, he hit me. Like how I broke up with him, knowing that I had this stupid test to take.

And with that, I'm back to staring at the stupid stick on the toilet. I think I can see something on it, so I pick it up.

Just then, the bell rings and I gotta get to class. I notice the pink plus sign, but I can't react to it. I wrap it in a paper towel, then throw it in the trash. I wash my hands and leave.

-victorious—

Cat's POV

I think something's wrong with Jade. This morning, she seemed a bit mean to me. Normally she isn't, unless something's wrong. Like when she broke up with Beck that one time or when her mom was arrested for a DUI and she had to take care of Jasper by herself for a week because her dad wouldn't come home.

I wish that she'd tell me things. I wish that everyone would tell me more things. They think that I'm small and fragile, but I'm not. I mean, I am small, but I can take things. I can be strong. Yeah, I like to be happy, but no one is happy all the time, and as much as my friends like to think: I'm not happy all the time. I'm a real live person.

My thoughts are interrupted when Tori comes into class. She doesn't look okay either. As soon as I see her I know what I'm gonna do. I'm going to force Jade and Tori into a girl's night sleepover, even if it kills them. I'm so excited that I start planning it in my head.

I know I'm smiling like an idiot by the time Sikowitz comes in. "Hello, amateur thespians!" he shouts, his coconut in his hand. Today he has a pink swirly straw. I love it. All of us greet him back, well all except the shruggers in the back. They just shrug and mumble.

Robbie looks at me as Sikowitz begins speaking. "Cat," he whispers, smiling, "you're glowing."  
I giggle, but focus my attention toward Sikowitz, whose talking about some new acting exercise. "Thanks, Robbie," I say, still giggling. He kisses my forehead.

"Never mind!" Sikowitz shouts. "Alphabet improv! Tori, Andre, Jade…!"

-Victorious—

So, thanks for reading again. Please review if you like it, or even if you don't. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys. This is another short chapter, but don't worry. I've written the next chapter and it's not as short. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Cat's POV

"Please, Jadey? PLEASE!" I'm begging her now, but Jade still won't budge.  
"No, Cat," Jade snaps. "I won't have a stupid sleepover at Vega's house. I don't sleep out."

"But what about the time when you slept over my house? When I told you the funny joke?"  
"That was a onetime thing," she says, sitting at the table next to Beck. He puts his arm around her as I sit between her and Robbie.

"Pleasey," I pout.  
"No."

"Plllleeeaaaassseeeyy, Jadey."  
"Cat, I don't think she's gonna—"

"Don't say what I'm gonna do, Vega!" Jade snaps at Tori, then looks at me. She smirks. "I'll be there, Cat."

I smile so big my face hurts. "YAAAAAAY!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I get up and start to do a victory dance by the table.

"Sit down or I won't come," Jade threatens as I dance. I immediately sit.  
"Okay," I say and give Robbie a peck on the lips. Now he's smiling too. Everyone at the table looks happy, except Jade and Tori…

* * *

Tori's POV

I'm freaking out. Like literally, I'm freaking out. I feel like Cat when she made herself freak out on the slap, except that this is much worse than wondering about the concept of time. I have no idea what I'm gonna do or why I even agreed to this stupid sleepover in the first place. I didn't even allow myself to react to the news that I got before school.

What am I going to do? I can't have a baby at sixteen.

"Ugh," I groan. I have to tell my parents, but do I have to tell Danny? Given the circumstances, I don't know… Oh God, Andre's gonna find out. What am I…How?

I gotta stop focusing on guy problems right now. If I'm gonna be a mom, then I'm gonna have to start acting like one. My kid has to come first, boy problems or no.

I run a hand through my hair. Me, a mom at sixteen. I sigh. Maybe it's wrong! I've heard about that happening: false positives. Maybe that's what happened. I run to my room, silently thanking whoever that my parents and Trina aren't home. I empty my schoolbag and grab the other test that came in the box. Thank goodness two came in one pack. And I should have enough time before Cat and Jade get here.

I'm waiting for the results again, this time in my own bathroom, when I hear the front door slam shut and Jade yell "I'M LATE!"

* * *

Jade's POV

I go straight to Vega's room, not caring who's in the house. I walk into her room right as she walks out of her bathroom. What does she have in her hand?

Oh, God, she's either a mind reader or in the same predicament that I am. I hold in an ironic laugh.  
"What are you talking about? You're here before Cat."

"That's not the kinda late I was talking about, Tori." I look down at her hands, and her eyes follow mine. She shoves her hands behind her back, shielding the test from my view.

"Good Gandhi, are you stupid? My parents could've been home!"  
I scrunch my face. "Good Gandhi? Who are you? Sikowitz?"

She scowls at me, keeping her hands behind her back. "What do ya got _there_, Vega?" She glares at me.  
"Apparently, the same thing you need, _Jade_."

I groan and push her out of the way so I can flop onto her bed. "Yeah, I'm pretty much screwed."  
Tori looks sadly down at the test before throwing it into a small green garbage can in her room. "Yeah, me too."

I sit up fast as she sits on the bed. "You're definitely pregnant?" I ask.  
She shrugs, "I guess so. I mean, that's the second positive I got today, but I haven't been to a doctor yet."

We're both quiet. I'm staring at the floor in front of me. "I normally wouldn't come here without someone else, Vega. But this is important. I can't tell Cat, or Beck yet and I need someone that," I pause and look at her from the corner of my eye. She's listening intently to me, and I know that I've made the right decision. "Someone that I can…trust," I force out.

She grins, a huge, ear-splitting grin and hugs me. I push her off, not too hard with what she's just told me. "Okay, well, should we go get a test for you?"

I smirk. "Any that you recommend, prego?"  
She slaps my shoulder, and I almost let her get away with it. _Almost. _I push her hand away and grab my keys. "Yeah, well. We've gotta go soon. I don't want Cat to find out."

Tori nods and follows me out of the room, but she stops me before we exit the house. "Don't tell anyone about me either?" She asks and I just stand there. "Please?"

I nod, making it look reluctant, but I know that I wouldn't have told anyone anyway.

* * *

**Cabbiefan101**: Thanks so much! It really means a lot to me that you like it.

**Guest**: Thanks, and I know about Jade, I realized it after the first chapter was published. I don't want to completely ignore it because it's in the story. So it'll come up again, maybe like two or three more times, but it won't be the focus of Jade's struggles. Trust me, her problems go much deeper. Thanks for your review. (:

**RibbonsMakeBows**: I'm glad that you like it. I really liked the suggestion about Jade, but I had this written already, so I didn't use it. I hope you make more suggestions in the future. Oh, and I hadn't really thought that far ahead with the whole Beck storyline yet, but it could be a very interesting plot point… Thanks. (:

**Lil'Red32**: I'm glad that you like it. In this story, each girl will have issues that they need to overcome while becoming a mom, and Cat has an eating disorder. I'm sorry that I didn't really make that clear, but she does have morning sickness too. Thanks for reading/reviewing. (:

**Bade4life21**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, there will be bade. (:

Thanks to **CatHeartsU**, **XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**, **Teddy100**, **RedVelvet2169**, **WOWcow**, **Jeremy Shane**, **natalee352, **and another **Guest** for reviewing. I'm glad you all like it.

Thanks for reading! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, fellow humans! Well, I'm assuming you're all humans. If you're not then, hello to you too, whatever you may be. I don't judge!

* * *

**CatHeartsU**: No, I don't think it would be dumb. I think that you should write what you want to write about. If you think of an amazing story idea that you can write about, it shouldn't matter what the main storyline is. I mean this is my second fic with a teen pregnancy. The other being a Degrassi one, but still. I hope you do write your new fic, and I'll be sure to check it out. (:

Thanks to sam, mimi, Jeremy Shane, and CatHeartsU for reviewing! I love all you guys. (:

* * *

Tori's POV

So, here I am again. In the drugstore, looking for a pregnancy test. How awkward to be shopping for one of these for Jade right when I found out about myself. Awkward or Ironic?

An awkward coincidence. It'd be ironic if Cat was pregnant too. But let's be serious, Cat's too innocent. Besides if we were all pregnant at the same time, people would probably think that we had a pregnancy pact, or something. Which is not true! This was totally not planned.

Man, I really gotta wazz. I guess being pregnant will do that to you. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "What about this one?" Jade asks, as she grabs a box and holds it up to me.

"I don't know!" I say a little too loud, then lower my voice, "I'm not the pregnancy test expert. I'm only sixteen."

"So am I," she replies. "I just thought since you took two, you'd know."  
"Well, they both came from the same package."

She shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I'll just get this one." She places the one that she was waving in my face into the basket. Then she grabs two different ones. "And these two."

"Jeeze, Jade. They all have two in the pack. How many are you planning to take?"  
"As many as I need for a negative to be the result," she states simply as she throws some other things on top of the tests.

We get to the check out and see that there's a "speedy self-checkout" and Jade sighs in relief. "Worried that someone might see?" I ask lowly.

"Weren't you?"  
I nod.

* * *

Jade's POV

"Here goes nothing," I say more to myself than to Tori as I go to look at the results. Positive. No, no, no, no, no. It has to be wrong. It has to.

"'That ain't no etch-a-sketch,'" Tori begins, but I cut her off. I didn't notice that I was shaking it.  
"Do not quote Juno at a time like this! This is not funny!"

I sit on her bed and she sits next to me. "That's the third one, Jade. I think it's time to admit—"  
"NO!" I shout. "Beck and I can barely care for his fish. How the hell are we gonna handle a baby?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder and I ignore it. "Well, we're gonna have to face it sooner or later. We're gonna be moms, Jade."

I put my head in my hands and shake it. No, no, no. This can't be happening. I look up and see Tori, her hand rubbing circles on my back, but her eyes are far away. How can she be so damn calm?

"How are you so-?" I'm about to ask, but we hear a knock on the door. Shit, it's Cat.

"What are we gonna do? She can't see this! She can't know yet!" I yell, standing and pacing frantically. She throws her hands on my shoulders and forces me to calm down, much like I did to Cat earlier.

"We're going to hide all of this stuff. We're going to have a sleepover for Cat. We're going to act like nothing's wrong. Then, tomorrow, we can freak out. We can decide what we're going to do."

I take a deep breath. Okay, okay. I can do that. I'm an actress. I can do that.

"You go get the door," I say. "Cat'll get suspicious if we leave her out there too long. I'll clean this up." I volunteer because its mine anyway.

* * *

I'm sitting on the floor between Jade and Tori in Tori's room as some movie plays on the TV. I'm not focusing on it; I'm sulking. This is not how I expected tonight to go.

When I got here, Jade was already here, and she and Tori didn't kill each other, which was weird. Then the whole night they're acting all weird, like they're hiding something. Jade wasn't excited when I didn't cry about having to watch The Scissoring and Tori wasn't excited about special tea that I brought for her.

See, this is what I mean when I say that I wish they'd tell me things. I hand the popcorn to Jade and get up from our blanket-cocoon around us.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks, looking up at me. Jade doesn't look away from the TV.  
"I gotta pee," I say. It's half a lie. I do need to pee, but we've had entirely too much to eat tonight. I'm gonna gain ten pounds!

She nods, her eyes going back to the movie. I roll my eyes and shut the bathroom door.

Before I do what I need to do, I catch sight of myself in the full-body mirror. I lift my pajama top and nearly cry. My belly's grown. I frown immediately and poke it. I wish Tori had a scale. I didn't think that the fat would pile on that quick. Or has it been there all day and I haven't noticed?

I gasp and make my way quickly to the toilet to take care of this. When I'm finished throwing up, I realize that there's no more toilet paper left on the roll.

"Hey, Tori!" I call out. "Do you have more toilet paper?"  
"Yeah!" she responds. "Under the sink!" I hear Jade say something but it's muffled.

I open the cabinet under the sink and boy am I surprised. Three opened pregnancy test boxes are shoved right in there. I squeak. The door opens and Tori and Jade are there. I thought I locked that door…

Before they realize anything, I flush the toilet and stand up. They stare at me, eyes wide, until Jade snaps.  
"Why would you let her go in there, Vega?"

"How was I supposed to know where you put them, Jade?"  
"What? Did you think I hid them in the magical fairy land?"

"No, but-!"  
I cut Tori off. "You're pregnant, Jade?" I scrunch my face in confusion.

She stammers. Then, points at Tori. "She's pregnant too!"  
"What?" Tori shouts. "I thought you weren't going to tell!"

"That was until she found out!"  
"Yeah, about you!"

I look between the two of them, tears pooling in my eyes. "You're both pregnant, and you weren't going to tell me?"

"Cat, it wasn't like that…"  
"We were gonna tell you…"

"No," I say, pushing past them and grabbing the few of my things that I'd taken out of my bag. I shove them back in as Tori and Jade follow me.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Jade asks sternly. I turn back to her, my own face stern. She has no reason to be mad at me. She was the one who wasn't going to tell me that she was pregnant.

"I'm going home," I say as I walk down the stairs.  
"Don't leave," Tori pleas.

I stop at the bottom step and turn to face them at the top. "I can't believe you two! If I was pregnant you'd be the first two to know, but you weren't even going to tell me about it! You two don't even like each other!" I shout accusingly at them and they look at each other guiltily.

"Exactly!" I yell, as I walk through the front door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, people! It's now 1:54 am here on the east coast… I know it's just a smidge late, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, anyway.

* * *

Tori's POV

"Why, why, why?" Jade yells at me, pacing around my room, her phone in hand, trying to get a hold of Cat. "Why would you tell her to go in there?"  
I throw my hands in the air. "For the billionth time: I didn't know they were in there! That's where I keep my extra toilet paper!"

She groans. Then I do.

"I can't believe that she knows," Jade says, her eyes closed pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"I can't believe that she found out like that," I reply.

Jade's eyes fly open, and she throws me an angry look. "Well, if you didn't tell her to go in there-"  
"If you say that one more time-" I begin to threaten, but she cuts me off.

"You'll what, Vega?" She asks, stepping closer to me, her voice lowering. "Hmm?"  
"I-I don't know, okay! I'm just as freaked as you are about this…maybe even more," I mumble the last part, but she still heard.

"HA!" She shouts, finally sitting on the bed. "What do you have to be worried about? You got your boyfriend, your parents, and your stupid sister. …You'll even have Cat, Andre, and Robbie."

"If you only knew," I sigh, sitting next to her, and lightly placing my hand on her knee.  
"What does that mean?" she asks, brushing my hand off. I sigh again.

"Nothing. Why won't you have Cat and Andre? You can have Robbie."  
She snorts and I'm happy that I can make her laugh after she suddenly got depressed.

"Well, most people don't know this because Cat rarely ever gets really angry, but when she does, she can hold a serious grudge. One time when we were in middle school, she thought Robbie called her fat and didn't talk to him for two months. Cat's gonna be majorly pissed at both of us, but I've known her since kindergarten, so she's gonna be a _delight _with me."

I begin to talk, but she surprises me. "And Andre's so in love with you, he won't care about anything else except the fact that you're pregnant. Even if it is with precious, perfect Daniel."

This time I snort. "Yeah, perfect Danny."  
"What?"

"We broke up yesterday. Only Andre knows."  
"Oh," she pauses. "Well you're still gonna tell him, right?" she asks, looking at me with just a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Well, you see…I...I don't know," I stammer.  
She quirks an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I shake my head. "We didn't end well. At all."  
"C'mon, Vega. You gotta tell him eventually. It's his kid."

I shrug. I guess my decision has been made for me. "Okay," I say, standing up. "I'm gonna go clean up in there." I say, waving my hands in the direction of the bathroom. "You…you relax or something."

She lies down on my bed. "I'm gonna call Cat again."  
"I don't think she'll answer," I reply, walking into the bathroom.

"It can't hurt to try. I wish it did…" She mutters as I kneel on the small throw rug on my bathroom floor. I pick up two of the boxes. Maybe I can fit them all in one box...there are only three left.

I put two in one box then go for the other one, but something's wrong.

"Hey, Jade?" I call.  
"What?" She replies, obviously distracted.

"How many did you take again?"  
I hear her groan as she gets up. "Three, you were there."

I feel her come to the bathroom door. "Why? What's wrong?"  
"Uh," I really don't want to be the one that says this, "There's one missing."

Her eyes widen and her jaw falls open.

"THAT LITTLE WITCH!"

* * *

Cat's POV

I walk through my door at ten thirty. I just wanna go to upstairs. I can't. This stupid test. Tori and Jade? Robbie. Pregnant? Me? What? My thoughts are racing as I walk through my kitchen. Frankie's sitting at the table eating something in a bowl.

"Why are you home? I thought you were staying at Tawni's house?" he asks, his mouth full, spraying food all over the table.  
I pull a bottle of water from the fridge and continue on my trek upstairs. "It's _Tori_, Frankie," I say glumly. "And I don't wanna talk about it."

He shrugs. "Whatever."  
"Hey, are mom and dad home?" I ask, stopping right at the doorway, not bothering to turn back to him.

"Nope. They went to a movie."  
"Kay kay."

I breathe a sigh of relief when I finally get up stairs. I dump the contents of my bag onto my bed and grab the only thing that's not mine.

Stupid Tori and stupid Jade for making me worry about this. I didn't even think of it until I saw those stupid tests under the sink.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, I think as I wait for the results. I ignore another call from Jade. Then, one from Tori.

C'mon, come on, come on. I've managed to ignore two phone calls before this stupid test gave me an answer! A knock at the door makes me jump and throw the stupid test in the air.

"What, Frankie?" I snap. Whoa, I never snap at people. That's normally Jade. Oh god…  
"Have you seen my helmet? I'm going bowling."

"It's in the closet," I manage to say as I look for the stupid test.  
"Kay, bye!" he shouts, walking away.

"Don't hurt anybody this time!" I yell to him.  
"I won't," he replies, but I know he's lying.

I sigh. I found the test! And it has an answer. Two pink lines. Where are the instructions so I know what it means? I frantically try to remember what it said on the box. Then, I move my thumb and it has the little answer key right there. I giggle. How did I miss that?

I stop giggling when I see that the two lines mean positive.

Phooey.

Oh, well. At least the lines were pink. I love pink!

* * *

Jade's POV

If Tori was complaining about my pacing before, it's a good thing that she's keeping her mouth shut now.

I can't believe Cat. She was all flippy and mad 'cause we didn't tell her we were pregnant right away, and then she goes and steals a test and runs off.

I should just go to her house and—

"Jade, calm down," Tori says from the bathroom. "I can hear you stomping around."  
"I am calm," I growl.

"Maybe she didn't take it. Maybe it just got lost—"  
"Are you kidding me, Vega? You've been searching that bathroom since she left!"

She finally reenters her bedroom. "Well, yeah! It's Cat were talking about here!"  
"Apparently Cat isn't as innocent as we thought. Ugh," I throw my phone onto Tori's bed in frustration. "She's not answering!"

"Can you blame her?" Tori asks, sitting down. "If she is taking the test, she could've gotten some pretty life-changing news."

"I don't care. I had to act like everything was fine for her!"  
Tori rolls her eyes. "_We_ had to. Besides, she can't avoid us forever. We're gonna see her tomorrow at school anyway."

I smirk. "Yeah, well tomorrow can't come soon enough."

* * *

So, did you like it? There may or may not be a little Tandre moment in the next chapter…and a little Cat/Andre/Tori/Jade friendship. Thanks for reading! (:

**CatHeartsU**: Thanks so much. I'm glad that I could help. I did check out your story and it seems really good. (:

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**: Trust me, Jade won't let Cat get away with it. Thanks for your review. (:

**Sam**: Thanks so much! (:

**CabbieSeddie**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. (:

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks so much. Your review made me lol. Groovy's an awesome word. Thanks for reviewing! (:

**eaulby**: Thanks. I'm glad you like it! (:

**The REAL FanFic Contributor**: Thank you for all of your reviews. I appreciate all of your pointers, and I'll make sure to keep them in mind during the future chapters! As for your questions, I made Cat and Robbie start dating, then Danny and Tori start dating afterwards; and I just made Tori realize that she may be pregnant before the story started. So, she decided to take a test.

Thanks to everyone who favorite and alerted! I love you all! (}: - it's a mustache smiley! He's so suave.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys. There's not really much to say about this chapter, except that I think that this is my favorite so far. I liked writing it, especially Cat's POV.

Thanks to sam, Pensmith, TheJayTeazy, Five Pies To The Face, M.D.G1986 for reviewing! (}:

* * *

Cat's POV

I don't wanna go to school. I don't wanna see Jade. I don't wanna see Tori. I don't even wanna see Robbie today.

I don't wanna have to face what I found out last night. I don't wanna get _fat_. I walk towards my locker. Apparently, I look as horrible as I feel.

"Hey, Lil' Red," Andre calls as I walk past him.  
"Hi, Andre," I reply, my voice without its usual pep.

"What's wrong?" he asks, walking toward me with a worried expression. It's too much and tears start to spill out of my eyes.

He opens his arms and I walk into them. "Little Red, tell me what's wrong. Andre'll make it all better."  
I open my mouth to tell him, but I can't form words, only sobs. He leads me to the janitor's closet.

When we get inside, he forces me to look into his eyes. "Cat, what's wrong? Did Robbie do something?"  
I shake my head no. "Then what's wrong?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath. "I'mtiredandsadandangryandnervo usandIfeellikeI'mgonnathrowup."  
"Whoa, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying."

I sniffle and nod. "I'm tired, and sad, and angry, and nervous, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
"Okay," Andre says releasing a breath. "One at a time. Why are you sad?"

I open my mouth to reply, but I scream instead when I hear someone yell my name.

"CAT!" Jade yells, and I can hear her throw open the doors of Hollywood Arts. I run behind Andre, who has a confused expression on his face.

"What's going on?" he asks as I hide behind him.  
"Don't let her get me, Andre! She's gonna kill me!"

"What?" he asks, turning around so he can see me cowering behind him. "Why?"  
"Cause I stole one of her pregnancy tests last night and she found out!"

"WHAT?"  
I slap my hand over my mouth and stand straight up. "Oh, no! No! You didn't hear that! You didn't hear anything!" So much for me telling Jade and Tori first…

"The hell I did!" He yells uncharacteristically. "I thought you said Robbie didn't do anything!"  
"He didn't!" I defend.

"So he's not the daddy?"  
"What's that supposed to mean? Of course he is!"

"Then he did do something!"

"CAT!" Jade yells again.  
"That is not the problem here, Andre!"

"No, the problem is that you stole _Jade's _pregnancy test."  
"Well, I don't know if it was hers or Tori's."

His eyes bulge even more.

"You didn't hear that! I didn't say anything!"  
He's about to reply when the door flings open, revealing a very angry Jade, and Tori behind her.

I giggle nervously. "Hi, guys."  
Jade glares and even Tori looks a little angry.

"Don't you 'hi, guys' us, _Caterina_."  
"Don't you yell at me, _Jadelyn_."

"_Oh_," she says with a look. It scares me, but I don't want her to know that. I'm still mad at her. "Get out of here, Andre. Vega and I have to have a little chat with Cat."

Chat with Cat. Haha, that rhymed. Jade glares at me and takes a step forward. I didn't mean to actually giggle!

Thank goodness Andre steps in front of me as I squeak and take a step back to protect myself from Jade.  
"I already told you; get out of here, Andre!" Jade growls at him scarily.

"No," he says, surprising us all.  
"Andre, Jade and I really need to talk to Cat about something," Tori steps between Jade and Andre. "Can you please just leave?"

"No, I'm not gonna let you hurt Cat."  
Jade rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't actually hurt her. Now, move, Harris. You don't know what's going on."

"Oh, I think I do," he says, shooting a look at both of them. All eyes turn to me. Or should I say Andre's eyes and Tori and Jade's glares.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Jade roars, lunging for me again. Andre steps in the way again and Tori grabs Jade's arm. I squeak.

"Well, I didn't mean to!"  
"How does that come up in conversation?" She yells, still being held back.

"You scared it out of me!" I say, my back now against the wall.  
She stops, confused. "What?"

"You scared me when you came yelling for me. When Andre asked why, I couldn't think!"

* * *

Jade's POV

Cat's confession startles me. Yeah, I know other people think I'm scary, but the only other time I scared Cat was when she waxed my eyebrows off. I don't know why it affects me so much, but it does. It stops me when she, Tori, Andre, and I are all in the janitor's closet.

"Listen, Jade, I know you're mad at Cat right now, but I was gonna find out eventually," he pauses and looks at Tori. "About both of you taking those tests."

Tori sighs, her shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Andre. I didn't want you to find out like this."  
He shakes his head sadly. "No, really," Tori says quickly. "I was going to tell you. You're my best friend. I, I just found out yesterday. Cat and Jade just both kind of stumbled onto it first."

Then Tori looks at me. "Don't look at me, Vega. He's not getting an apology from me. He isn't my boyfriend. I didn't even tell mine yet."

"Yours was positive, too?" Andre asks me. I look at him incredulously.  
"Yeah," I say in a 'duh' voice. "Why else would I care if Cat told you about the test?"

"Oh, yeah…" he says looking away and scratching the back of his neck. He's embarrassed. Good, maybe he'll think before he asks such a stupid question.

"How is Daniel?" Cat asks suddenly from behind Andre. Honestly, why is she still behind him? I'm not going after her anymore…

I see Andre scowl and Tori flinch at the mention of Daniel's name. It makes me wonder about how Tori and Danny broke up.

"We broke up."  
Cat gasps. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tori."

Tori bites her lip. "Don't be. It was for the best."  
"Yeah, but now you're gonna have to do this by yourself."

"Well, I haven't told Danny yet. He might want to be involved with the baby even if we're not together anymore."  
Andre looks into her eyes and I feel like I'm gonna puke. "No matter what he says, you're not gonna be alone. You got me." Tori blushes.

Gag. Just get together already, sheesh.

"Aw!" Cat squeals, ruining their moment. I smirk. I knew that I liked her.  
Andre looks away from Tori and clears his throat.

"So, Cat," I begin, and she looks at me, her brown eyes wide and innocent. "You're not off the hook. What were your results?"  
She looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers. "Positive," she mumbles. We're all quiet for a few seconds. Cat finally looks up again and this time her eyes are filled with tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do. How can I tell Robbie? My parents? Everyone's gonna be so disappointed in me," her voice wavers.

"Cat," Tori says, hugging the redhead as the tears spill. Tori has tears in her eyes too. "Don't worry. We've got each other." She looks at me. I sigh and join their hug.

"Yeah, we've got each other," I agree, lacking enthusiasm.  
"And you've all got me," Andre says, joining this hug.

"Okay, okay," I say, pushing away from the group. "I'm not trying to suffocate."

* * *

Tori's POV

I'm in the delivery room. Sweat is all over my face. The pain is excruciating, but I know that it'll be over soon.

"One more push," the doctor says at the foot of the bed.  
I scream and push, but it doesn't feel like anything's happening. That is, until I hear a cry.

My baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor holds him up so I can see, but he's all bloody. Soon, they take him away to clean him.

My sweet, little, baby boy.

"You did it, Tori," someone says from the left of me and it's only then that I realize that someone's holding my hand. I look up and I'm surprised. It's not Danny.

It's Andre.

"We got our little boy." He says, kissing me. "Our perfect son."  
"Would you like to hold your son now?" a nurse in pink scrubs asks and I nod. She hands the blue bundle to me and smiles. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Harris."

Whoa, Mr. and Mrs. Harris? Andre and I are married? No wait, that never happened.

I wake up alone in my bed. Of course it was just a dream. I only found out about this baby yesterday, but Andre isn't the dad. So, why was he in my dream, holding my hand, talking about our son?

Is it an omen that Danny isn't supposed to be the dad, or that he isn't going to be involved? I don't know. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. It could just be the pregnancy hormones.

God, will it ever stop feeling weird to refer to myself as pregnant? Maybe it was Andre in my dream because of what happened at school today.

After the little therapy session we had in the janitor's closet, Andre swore not to say anything until we all gave him the go ahead. He was really supportive to all of us. He's such a good guy.

I smile, remembering how kind he was to me after I told Cat about Danny, and how he said that I'd never be alone. Now, call me crazy, but I don't think that was just a supportive friend, and with what Jade said last night…

Ugh, boys. I don't think that I can get into another relationship right now, but Andre's certainly making it tempting.

I sigh and my pear phone rings. It's another text from Danny. He has impeccable timing. _'Tori, please. I need you in my life. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you.' _

I groan and throw my phone onto my desk. Why does everything have to be so complicated? I decide to ignore my Danny-related issues and try to go back to sleep.

When that finally becomes a bust, I think about my baby. I can see it now. A little boy with my complexion and eyes. He'll have a small tuff of Danny's hair, and the tiniest hands and feet. I gotta tell Danny soon.

I drift to sleep thinking about my baby.

* * *

Next chapter, one of the dads find out, I'm guessing that you can figure out which one. Let me know what you think.

Oh, who else is excited about Ariana Grande's new show? It kinda makes me sad though. What's gonna happen to Victorious? And more importantly, cabbie?

Thanks for all the alerts/favorites!

Thanks for reading! I love you all! :{D Still suave, mustache man. Still suave.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, I'm surprised that you guys didn't guess who the dad to find out was. I guess I'm not a completely predictable writer as I thought. Just as a warning: this chapter gets a little intense. I still hope you enjoy it, though. (}:

* * *

Tori's POV

So, today's the big day. The day that I tell Danny. I don't know what to expect. He seemed really happy that I finally texted him back this morning before school.

"See ya, Trina!" I call as I get out of her car and walk to Danny's house. I knock on the door. My hands are sweating and my stomach is doing flips, but I know that I've gotta go through with it.

He opens the door smiling, and I try to smile back, but I'm still not comfortable with what happened the other night. "Hey, Tor," he says stepping closer.

"Hi, Danny," I reply swinging my arms back and forth. He moves to hug me and I flinch.

He stops in his tracks. "Listen, Tor, I am so sorry about what happened—"  
"Maybe, we should go inside and talk?"

"Yeah, yeah," he says, moving aside so I can walk in. I follow him up to his room. As soon as we reach his doorway, he starts apologizing again.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say it to you for you to know that I mean it, but I do. From the bottom of my heart. It was a onetime thing, I swear."

This wasn't the conversation that I came to have, but I guess it had to be done to see where we stand, which could lead us into the conversation that I planned.

"Why did you do it, Danny?" I ask, cursing the tears that formed in my eyes.  
"I just love you so much, Tor. When I thought that something was going on between you and Andre, I just freaked. I was so afraid of losing you that I didn't think. I just let my emotions control me. Please, Tori. I'm sorry."

"You should've just trusted me when I told you nothing happened."  
"I know. I know, and I'm so sorry." His eyes are wide and pleading. It's so hard to stay mad at him.

"You already said that," I say smirking. His eyes light up when he smiles.  
"I mean it."

I take a deep breath. "Well," I say. "You're forgiven." He picks me up and spins me around.

When he stops, he looks at me concerned. "You didn't tell anyone, right?"  
"No," I inform and I can see the relief on his face.

"Good. I wouldn't want someone to think that I beat you up all the time," he explains and kisses me.  
I pull away from the kiss and his embrace. He looks at me curiously. "We need to talk."

"We just did."  
"Not about that. About something else, something bigger."

"Well, whatever it is, we can work through it. Together." He reaches out and grabs my hand.  
I smile. Suddenly I'm not afraid to tell him. He continues to wait for me to speak, so I do. "I'm, I'm pregnant, Danny."

His smile disappears and his expression darkens. "What?"  
"I'm pregnant," I repeat.

He rips his hand away from mine. "No, I heard you, but how?"  
"Well, when a boy and a girl love each other-"

It happens so fast that I don't realize it until I feel a familiar sting. I touch my hand to my face. He just slapped me.

"Now's not the time to joke, Tori," his voice is hard and cold. It's scary. I start to back away. He grabs my arm forcefully and pulls me toward him, bringing me just inches from his face.

"I thought you said we can work through this together."

"Are you kidding me? We can't have a kid! We're teenagers. You need to have an abortion. Tomorrow."  
"No," I say quietly, pulling away. "I've decided to keep it. I wasn't even going to tell you. I figured you might want to be a part of its life, but I was wrong."

He scoffs in my face, not letting go of my arm. His grip is really starting to hurt.  
"Oh yeah? How do you exactly plan on supporting this kid, huh? With all your pop star money," he taunts.

"No. I-I'll have support. My parents, Trina, Cat, Jade, An-" I begin to say Andre, but stop. His eyes are filled with nothing but rage now.

"Andre, huh?" He screams in my face, grabbing my other arm and shaking me forcefully. My hair is flying all over the place, and I can't see his face anymore.

He finally stops shaking me, and I have a roaring headache. Before I can do anything, he smacks me hard across the face again. It's so hard that I fall onto his bed. I think I'm bleeding.

He opens his bedroom door as I struggle to get up. I yelp as he grabs my hair.

"Get out of here. I don't want anything to do with you or your baby, you slut."

I rush out of his house as fast as I can. When I get outside, I realize that I was right. My nose is bleeding. I walk about a block before sitting on the curb.

I finally give in and call someone to pick me up. "Andre, can you come get me? It's kind of an emergency…"

* * *

Jade's POV

When I get home from school, I decide that I'm gonna take a shower. I'm gonna try to get rid of all this stress. It can't be good for me…or for the baby.

I shudder at the thought. I'm going to be a mother. _'Hopefully,'_ I think walking past an empty liquor bottle on the table, '_a better one then my own.' _ Where is she anyway? I roll my eyes. Why do I suddenly care?

I don't. I walk into the bathroom and I can hear music coming from Jasper's room. I smile a little. I actually do love my brother, even if it is fun to mess with him sometimes.

I stand in the bathtub and turn the shower on. What the hell? It's freezing. I frantically shut it off and throw on my robe.

"MOM!" I yell, coming out of the bathroom. "Did you pay the gas bill?"  
There's no answer, but I can hear giggling coming from behind her closed door. And is that really what I smell?

I storm down the hallway and throw open the door. My mom sits on her bed, staring at me wide-eyed with a guy sitting next to her. Thank god, they're both clothed.

"What the hell, Mom?" I yell, looking at the joint in her hand.  
"Ooohh," she slurs. "Crash, this is my daughter Jadey."

"Don't call me that," I snap instinctively. Only certain people can call me that, and my mother is definitely not one of those people.

The guy gives me a creepy smile and I tighten my robe. Then I stomp in and take the now lit joint out of her mouth. "Are you seriously doing drugs? Jasper's home!" I extinguish it on the bedside table.

"Hey!" she begins to protest, but I won't let her.  
"No! You do not get to sit around and do drugs! Especially when Jasper's home! Drinking is one thing, but god… You're an idiot!"

"Don't talk to me like that," she slurs once again, failing miserably at getting up. "I am your mother."  
I push her back onto her bed. "Yeah, well, start acting like one. The gas has been shut off, again. There's no hot water."

"Call your father. Maybe his whore can give you some money."  
I roll my eyes at her. The guy, Crash, I think his name is, is still staring at me. "Get outta my house, you grunch!"

The guy looks at me in disbelief. "I'm serious!" I yell and he gets up. I watch him walk out from the top of the stairs. When I turn around, Jasper's standing there.

"I can call dad, if you want. I know you don't like to talk to him."  
I shake my head. "Nah, go listen to your music and finish your homework."

He nods, then, disappears into his room. He's right of course, but I'm not gonna have him subjected to the rejection of my dad and his blonde bimbo.

* * *

Cat's POV

I'm nervous. I hate being alone, especially in new places, but I know that I needed to come here. I need to know for sure. I know that I took a test at home, but they're not always right. And I only took one. Jade and Tori each took at least two.

So this is a smart decision, right?

"Caterina Valentine," a woman calls from the doorway, a clipboard in her hand. I instinctively reach for someone, but no one's sitting next to me. I'm here alone. Maybe coming here alone wasn't the best idea.

I get up and walk toward the nurse. Maybe I should've told Robbie first. He'd be here. Or even Tori, Jade, or Andre. I just don't wanna be alone back here.

The woman smiles and motions for me to walk into a corridor. She shuts the door behind her and takes the lead. I follow.

"Hi, Caterina. I'm Margaret and I'll be taking all of your vitals today," she introduces herself as we make a turn. "Things like your blood pressure, temperature, and weight. The doctor will see you afterwards, okay?"

We arrive at a scale. I nod, but I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. They're going to weigh me. My throat is dry as I step onto the scale. I hate this. I hate this. I can suddenly feel the apple I had for lunch sitting heavily in my stomach. I'm going to vomit.

The scale beeps and the numbers flash before my eyes. 83_. 83 pounds._ Margaret writes the stupid number down.

She leads me into another room, and instructs me to sit down. She asks me a few questions and does some other things like take my temperature, like she said. But I'm just focused on the 83.

'_Too high_,' I think. _'It's too high.'_

She leaves the room, and immediately, I find the trashcan and empty my stomach. Stupid 83.

I sit down on the exam table again and I get a text from Robbie.

'_Hey, kitty-cat. I feel like I haven't really seen you the last two days. Is everything ok?' _

I feel guilty. He should know what's going on, but I can't tell him just yet. I can't.  
I text him back. _'Everything's fine, just a lot of schoolwork. Sorry. I'll make it up to you soon.' _

Finally the doctor comes in. He smiles too. Everyone's so happy here! It makes me feel a little better.

"Hi, Caterina, I'm Dr. Truman." He offers me his hand.  
I shake it. "Please, call me Cat. Only my grandmother calls me Caterina. And my friend Jade, but she only does it when she's really mad at me."

"Okay, Cat," he says, looking down at the clipboard that Margaret left. "It appears that you think you're pregnant?"

I nod.

"All right. Well, I'll do an exam, and then we'll take a blood sample to be sure."  
I gulp. "Now, now, it's nothing to be worried about. Just a quick exam, a few questions, and a little needle. You can have a lollipop if you'd like afterward."

Yay! I smile a little. I love candy. "Okay."

"Lie down, please." I do as he asks. "Lift your shirt, just a little. Right there's good. Thank you."

He presses down on my belly in a few spots, asking if I feel anything. By the time that he's done, he looks convinced.

"Miss Valentine, after performing the exam I do believe that you are pregnant. By the way your stomach feels, I would say that you are about two or three months pregnant. I won't be able to know for sure until we do an ultrasound. I don't think that a blood test will be required, but we'll still do one anyway."

He calls for Margaret, but stays in the room as she collects some of my blood.

"Cat, we need to talk about a few things now, okay?" I nod. "Okay, is the father in the picture?"  
"Yes," I reply. Even though I didn't tell Robbie yet, I know he'd never leave me.

"Good," he says, writing down on his chart. "If this were to change, are you aware of the options?" I nod again. "Have you decided what you're going to do, or at least given it some thought?"

"Yes," I clear my voice. "I'm-I'm going to keep it."

He nods. "Okay, then one thing I'm concerned about is your weight." My weight? Oh, no. It's too high. It's too high and it's not good for my baby.

"It's too low," he says, interrupting my mental freak out. "Right now, you're only at 83 pounds. Throughout the course of a normal pregnancy, a woman needs to gain between 25 to 30 pounds, but since you're underweight, you'll need to gain a little more."

Gain 25 to 30 pounds? Is he nuts? That's way too much. Too much.

He continues talking, but everything blurs in my mind.

Weight. Babies. Higher risk. 83 pounds. Important vitamins. Weight. Prenatal vitamins. 25 to 30 pounds. Folic acid. Weight.

Too much. It all blurs.

* * *

Soooo, did you guys like it? Next chapter has a little bade, tandre, and a few confrontations. Another dad finds out too. I'm on a roll with telling the daddies, lol. Whoever guesses right gets virtual cookies!

**M.D.G1986**: You were the closest guess! Yay, virtual cookies for you! And thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I'm really happy that you like the way that Andre was portrayed. I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**CatHeartsU**: I'm super excited too. I don't think they'll cancel Victorious because it's a good show and popular, but it makes me sad about Cat having to leave. I love all of them on the show and how they interact. \}: And don't give up on fanfic, even if they cancel Victorious. You're an awesome writer!

**sam**: Cat makes me laugh too. I love it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Five Pies To The Face**: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you depressed. It is exciting, but it's sad about Cabbie too. A while ago, Liz Gillies tweeted Dan Schneider and said that the Cat/Robbie scene made her cry. I had no idea what she was talking about but now I'm thinking it had something to do about her leaving. /}:

**Jeremy Shane**: I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**: It's called Sam and Cat for right now, but I don't know if it's gonna change. Thanks for reviewing!

**MagentaQuinn**: Yeah, the new show is Sam and Cat, Sam from iCarly. I'm glad that you like the story, and don't worry, you aren't clueless. Thanks for reviewing!

**tachibana**: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for all the favorites/alerts. You guys are the best! I love you all! (}:


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my god, 70 reviews for this story! I wasn't expecting this many people to actually like it. This has become my most reviewed story on here, so thanks so, so, so much! I love you all!

Virtual cookies go to superstar1030 for guessing the right dad to find out! Be careful, they're still warm!

Oh and, I forgot the disclaimer since chapter 1, so here it is:  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters, Dan Schneider does. Although, I wouldn't mind if he gave them to me.**

Jade's POV

"I'm here," I say as I enter Beck's RV and throw my jacket onto this couch.

"I've noticed," he said, turning away from his mini-aquarium. Apparently he was feeding his fish before I got there. "What's with the tone?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I do not have a tone." He looks at me in disbelief. "Okay, fine. I have a tone or whatever."

He sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him. I sit. "Okay," he says. "Why the tone?"  
"I really don't wanna talk about it."

He leans his head on my shoulder and gives me his best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
I scoff. He should know that that doesn't work on me. "Can we not? I just want to get my mind off of it for a little."

He sighs, but then realizes that he should just let it be. "Okay. Do you wanna watch a movie?"  
"Sure," I say and he puts his arm up. I scoot over so I can lay my head on his shoulder. "The Scissoring?"

"What's the magic word?"  
"Seriously, Beck?" I ask, sitting up.

"Ah, ah, ah," he says, giving me a look.  
"Fine," I reply with a huff. "Please."

"Please what?" He smiles.  
I growl. "Please let's watch the Scissoring. I haven't seen it in over a month."

He looks surprised, but still has an amused smile on his face as he gets up to put the movie on. "You didn't force Cat and Tori to watch it at the sleepover?"  
"No," I snap. "We had other things to do."

"Whoa, I was just saying that I know that you like to watch people be terrified. Relax, Jade."  
I sit up a little straighter as he comes back to the couch. "What did you guys do at the sleepover?"

"Nothing," I say shortly.  
He sighs and moves back to his original position. Eventually, I end up returning back to mine.

Just as the pretty girl is about to get it, Beck takes my left hand in his. And my bracelet falls down. I don't even notice until I feel him tense up.

I turn to look at him. "What are you-?" I begin to ask, but stop when I notice he's staring at my wrist. I try to yank it away, but his grip is firm.

"Beck…"  
"I thought we talked about this, Jade."

"We did, but-"  
"No buts, Jade," He exclaims, dropping my hand and standing up. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt yourself anymore!"

"Would you calm down? It's only one cut. See?" I ask, showing him the single cut standing out against all the old pink scars.

"I don't care if it was only one, Jade. It's still bad."  
"How is it bad?" I ask, standing up, coming face to face with him. "I only hurt myself."

Then he grabs my wrist again, holding it tight as I try to pull away.

"I've gotta go," I say, still trying to pull away. He traces the cut and another scar.  
"You're not," he says barely audible.

"I'm not what?" I snap back.  
He looks up at me, his brown eyes wide. He looks hurt. "You hurt me when you do this to yourself, Jade. I love you and I can't bear to see you like this."

I have tears in my eyes, but I don't wanna look at him anymore. I don't want to feel guilty for this. This is the one way that I can make myself feel better.

"And if he knew, Jasper would hurt too."  
I snap my head around to face him. "Don't bring my brother into this."

"Why not," he asks challengingly. "What do you think he'd do if he knew, hm? Do you think he'd be okay with it?"

I bite my lip. "No," I agree reluctantly, turning my head. Of course Jasper wouldn't be okay with it. Nobody would. That's why nobody knows, except for Beck, but I didn't tell him. He actually cared enough to find out for himself.

He lifts my chin to meet his eyes. "Then please, if not for yourself or for me, stop doing this to yourself for Jasper. You're all he has left, Jade."

I close my eyes and the tears fall. I nod. Stupid Beck for bringing my brother into this. He kisses my lips softly. "Thank you."

I nod and he wraps his arms around me. "Want to finish watching the movie?"  
"Sure," I say, wiping my tears. I hate crying. Well, I only hate when I cry. It's funny when other people cry.

I feel like I should tell Beck everything now. I mean he _does_ know everything about me. Things I'd never tell anyone, except for that one little thing…

After a while, I'm basically lying on top of him and he's really focused on the movie even though I made him watch it at least 100 times.

"Beck," I say.  
"Yeah," he replies, not looking away from the TV.

"I'm pregnant."

-Victorious—

Tori's POV

Andre pulls up ten minutes after I call him and he's already freaking out. When he sees me, it only gets worse.

"Tori? What happened to you?" He asks, running up to me. I'm holding my nose. It still really hurts, and it's still bleeding a little.

He helps me stand up. "I'm okay, Andre. Can you just take me to your house for a little?"  
"Look at you, Tori! You're all bruised and bloody! You're not okay." He opens the car door for me.

I sigh and sit in the passenger seat. "Can we just go to your house?" He opens his mouth to object, but I cut him off. "I swear I will tell you everything once we get there. Just please, take me away from here."

He looks reluctant, so I pout. "Please?"  
"I think I should take you to a hospital."

"No, no. I'll be fine."  
"But you're bleeding."

"Trust me, Cat broke my nose before. I know what it feels like. This is not a broken nose," I say and gesture to my face.

He sighs, but motions for me to turn around right in the seat. I do and buckle my seatbelt. He shuts the door; then, he gets in the driver side.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to an emergency room?" He asks once again before we leave.  
"I'm really sure, Andre. I just wanna get away from here." He looks at me, but doesn't ask any other questions except for the occasional "Are you okay?"

When we finally get to his house, my nose stops bleeding, but there's still dried blood all over my face and hands.

I go to clean up before Andre can pressure me into some answers. I really don't want to tell him. I don't want to tell anybody.

I look in the mirror after I'm done cleaning the blood away, which incidentally, cleaned the makeup that I had on my face off, revealing the other bruise that was still there.

I sigh at my reflection. How did I become this? How did I become this girl where I let a guy use me? Logically, I know what Danny did wasn't my fault, but I can't help it. How did I let this happen? How didn't I get out of there when he first hit me? Why did I go back?

I'm so stupid. Because of my poor judgment, I allowed not only myself, but my baby to be put in danger. Oh, god, I'm going to be a horrible mom…

I start to cry right in the bathroom and soon there's a knock on the door. "Tori?" Andre asks from behind the door. "Are you okay in there?"

I wipe my tears quickly and open the door. He's standing on the other side with a very concerned expression. He gasps angrily when he sees my bruised face, but his voice is soft and gentle. "Please, Tori," he begs, reaching out and gently touching my face. "Tell me what happened."

I take in a shuddery breath. "Well, you know Danny and I broke up, right?" He nods. "It was because we got into an argument and…" I trailed off not wanting to say it.

Andre's fists clench. "Danny did this to you?"  
I nod. "The first time, right before we broke up, he slapped me, but this time he slapped me so hard I fell on to his bed. My nose started bleeding." He's shaking at this point, and I'm afraid to tell him the rest of what happened, but I do anyway, because I need to tell _somebody_, even if I don't want to.

"He shook me really hard too. Gave me a really bad headache, called me a slut and pulled my hair."

Andre takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. He takes my hands in his, then he sees the bruises that are starting to form on my forearms. Hand shaped bruises.

"He did this to you?" Andre asks and I nod once again. "I'm not blaming you, but why," he asks looking at me with sad eyes. "Why would you go back to him after he hurt you, Tori?"

"I…" I look away from him. "I told him about the baby. I thought he might want to be involved."  
"He hit you even after he knew about the baby?" His voice has a fierceness to it now that it didn't have before.

"Yeah…"  
He drops my hands and starts moving toward the stairs. I grab his arm. "NO, ANDRE!" I yell. "Do not go after him!"

"Why not? He obviously likes to beat up on people! Let's see him take on somebody his own size!" He starts to walk away again, but I grab him. "Andre, please," I plead, my voice breaking. "I just want this all to go away. Going there will only prove to him that he has some kind of power. Please, Andre. Please."

He takes a deep breath, then another, and another until he's finally calm enough to speak. "You're gonna press charges, right?"

I shake my head. "I don't want to."  
"But, Tori-"

"Please, Andre. I don't want to. I just can't." He bites his lip and reluctantly nods.  
"It's your decision." I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god, he's letting this go.

"But,"

'_Oh no,'_ I think to myself.

"If Danny doesn't want to be this baby's daddy, then, I will. I'm not letting you do this alone, Tori."

-Victorious—

Cat's POV

I didn't sleep last night. Every time that I tried, I could only think about how the doctor said I have to gain at least 30 pounds "because I'm small." He doesn't understand how hard it is to try to be small!

Because I couldn't sleep, I started looking up ways to stay skinny while pregnant. None of them were really helpful. Most of them were things like _'Oh, I ate a lot of fruits and vegetables and exercised some, so I only gained 15 pounds…' _

15 pounds is still too much! I'm already at 83!

Uh, oh, Robbie's coming with Rex. Gotta smile.

"Hi there, cutie." Rex makes a gagging noise at Robbie's name for me. "You coming to Tori's?"  
"Yeah, I just gotta go home first. Frankie got his head stuck in the mailbox." I feel bad. I don't wanna lie, but I want to talk to Jade and Tori before the guys get there. They both told their baby's dads, and I just want a few pointers.

"How do you know?"  
I hold up my pear phone. "He texted me."

"How can he text when his head is stuck?" I shrug.  
He kisses my forehead. "Okay, then, I'll see you there, cupcake."

I giggle. "I love you, Robbie."  
"I love you too, Cat." He walks away and I run over to Trina and Tori. "Hey, Cat." Tori greets with a smile. "Ready to go?"

I open my mouth to say yes when Trina says, "If she wants to ride with us, then she is. Let's go." Thanks, Trina, really.

By the time we get to Tori's, I'm glad just to still be able to hear after all of Trina's screaming, I mean singing.

As we walk through the door, Trina drops her bag on the ground and marches upstairs, yelling for Tori to pick up her stuff. Tori picks up Trina's bag.

"Why does she make you do that?" I ask curiously.  
She shrugs. "Why does she do half of the things that she does?"

I giggle. "Okay," she says walking out to the kitchen. "Do you want a snack before everyone gets here? Craving anything?" She rubs her teeny tiny, not-even-noticeable baby belly and I remember what I wanted to talk about.

I shake my head no. "So, Tori," I begin as she goes to make her own snack.  
"Yeah?"

"You told Daniel, right?" She freezes. Did I do something wrong?  
"Yes…" she says slowly.

"Can you help me with how I should tell Robbie?"  
She chuckles nervously. "I don't think so, Cat. You don't want the same results that I got."

"Why?" I ask, moving to sit down at the kitchen table. "What happened?"  
She takes a deep breath and it looks like she's debating with herself.

"He doesn't want to be involved," she says finally.  
"Oh, Tori, I'm sorry." I get up and hug her.

She hugs me back. "It's okay. Don't tell anyone yet, but Andre said that he'll be the dad."  
I gasp. "Really? That's great!"

"Yup, and you were there when he found out."  
"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that…"

"It's okay. It worked out in the end," she says with a smile.  
"So, are you and Andre dating?" I ask with a giggle.

"No," she sighs. "It's just really complicated."  
I nod. "So, how are you going to tell Robbie?"

I groan. "I don't know! I better hurry up too. The doctor says I'm already two or three months pregnant and I need-"

"Whoa," she says, extending her arms. "Two or three months already? When did you go to a doctor?"  
"Yesterday," I inform. "I went by myself."

"How didn't you realize that you weren't pregnant for three months?"  
"It could just only be two!"

"Yeah, but didn't you wonder why you were getting hungry all the time?"  
I shake my head. Nope, I'm always hungry, but I love the feeling, so it doesn't bother me.

"What about throwing up?"  
I shake my head again. I was already making myself throw up, so I saw no problem with it.

"Didn't you notice your stomach was getting bigger?"  
I nod my head vigorously. Of course I'd noticed it. It's the only thing I've been focusing on: getting my belly smaller.

She looks at me suspiciously. "When was the last time you got your period?"  
I shrugged. I honestly have no idea. Wow, has it been that long?

"How much do you weigh?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I yell, turning and walking away from her, but she follows me.

"Cat," she says slowly from behind me. I don't stop walking and she grabs my arm. I jerk backwards and become face to face with her. "Cat," she says firmly.

I don't look at her. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home!

"I think you have an eating disorder."

I pull my arm away violently and shake my head. "No, Tori. You don't know what you're talking about."  
"Yes, I do, Cat. All the signs are there. It made it so you didn't even realize that you're pregnant," she says lowly, keeping her voice down so Trina doesn't hear, but there's no way that she could over her horrible singing and the loud music.

"Shut up," I say walking to grab my schoolbag.

"When was the last time you ate?" she shouts and I stop dead in my tracks.  
"That's none of your business!"

"If you don't have an eating disorder, then come and eat something in my kitchen right now."  
"SHUT UP, TORI! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Cat, I'm just trying to help!"  
"WELL, STOP! I DON'T NEED PERFECT TORI'S HELP! I AM PERFECTLY FINE! AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, SO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!"

When I'm done screaming, it's silent. Trina's music is no longer in the background, and she's staring at us from the steps. The front door is open and all of our friends are standing there with wide eyes and open mouths.

I guess they heard me screaming at Tori. Oh, well. I push past them and stomp out. I don't need this.

-Victorious—

Cat used a bad word, oooh. Bad, Cat! And I know that Beck's reaction wasn't included, but don't worry (or kill me) his reaction will be included later because there are two sides to that. Next chapter has some cabbie, FINALLY! I feel like I've been neglecting them… And Trina finds out. Is that good or bad?

**CatHeartsU**: You're welcome. Hopefully, they don't cancel Victorious and she doesn't leave any time soon! Thanks for the review!

**SKRowling**: You know, I hadn't even realized that Beck wasn't in the story yet. Poor, neglected, Beck! )}: Thank you so much, I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible. I'm glad that you like the story! I considered having Danny hit Tori lower, but even though Danny is in the wrong, and the bad guy, I didn't want to make him a baby killer. And it wouldn't go to well with what I have planned... Whoa, that sounded a lot creepier than I intended it to be. I should have probably thrown a generally in when Dr. Truman was talking to Cat, it's just what came up when I researched it. Thanks for the information though, cause I have no idea! Thanks for reviewing!

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**: No problem, thanks for reviewing.

**emily**: Here's chapter 8. Thanks for reviewing!

**Marishka12**: Is this fast enough? (}: I'm trying to update/write every day because to be honest, reviews keep me motivated to write and if I didn't get reviews and write at least a chapter a day, I'd lose my motivation. And I don't want that to happen! O}: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

**Jess**: Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing!

**superstar1030**: Thanks! And yup, Jade told Beck. Yay, bade! Virtual cookies for you!

**WOWcow**: Yeah, it was a difficult one to write too. Cat's life certainly isn't easy… Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**M.D.G1986**: Virtually cookies are the best. Yay for Victorious, but sad for iCarly. Look at you, researchin' away! (}: Thanks so much, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing & for your research!

**MagentaQuinn**: Yay! I love to make people's days! I actually have heard about The Rocky Horror Picture Show, I just haven't seen it. My cousin raves about it all the time. Maybe I should give it a look… Yeah, my schedule is all wacked out with summer. I usually update about an hour or two after I get home from work. Cat definitely made herself throw up last chapter, but I guess seeing her weight did make her do it, so it could technically be from that? I don't know, both ways work! Thanks for reviewing!

**Five Pies To The Face**: Exactly what I was thinking! Thanks for the review! By the way, I love your penname.

**RedVelvet2169**: I know, poor all of them! Thanks for the review!

**jazzy2297, demi101, Jennifer, TANDRE, & Guest**: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for the alerts/favorites! You're all awesome! :{D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, lovely readers! How are you all on this fine night/day/whenever you're reading this? Thank you all so much for reading. (}: Robbie finds out this chapter! And Trina does too, but I doubt you're all as excited as am I for that. I actually like Trina…

* * *

Jade's POV

"Whoa," I say, looking after Cat as she stomped out. "What was that all about?"  
Tori sighs and flops down on her couch. The rest of us file into her house. Andre sits pretty close to Vega. Yeah, I noticed.

She runs a hand through her hair. "Well," she looks at all of us, taking an extra moment on Robbie. "She was asking me ways to tell people things." I raise my eyebrows at her. Smooth, Vega, smooth.

"And she says that she went to a doctor yesterday, and he said it might have been two or three months already."

"Wait, Cat went to a doctor yesterday?" Robbie asks, setting Rex down and looking concerned.  
"Don't worry about it," I snap at Robbie. Everyone looks at me. It's not my fault that Cat's a little late on the 'tell-your-baby-daddy' bandwagon.

He shuts up. "Go on," I say to Tori. There's no way that Cat just got mad over that.  
"And I was like 'how didn't you not know for three months' and she was all like 'I don't know!' So then, I was going over the symptoms with her and she had them all. All of them, Jade!"

"Well, Cat's not the most observant…" Andre stated, trying to defend Cat, but I knew what she meant. You just can't ignore those signs.

"Okay," Beck began, confused. "So, what does this mean?"  
"DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH CAT BESIDES ME?" Robbie exclaims.

"Uh, I have no idea what's going on here, either," Trina volunteers from the stairs. God, will she shut up?  
"SHUT UP, TRINA!" I yell at her. She looks offended. Good.

"I think Cat has an eating disorder." Tori finally gets out. An eating disorder? Really? There's no way.  
"That's not true," Robbie speaks up. "I would have noticed." I think that's what we were all thinking, but if she had all the symptoms of pregnancy and she didn't notice, it might be a possibility.

"Really, when was the last time any of us saw her eat something?"  
"She ate an apple at lunch yesterday," Andre volunteers. I don't think he wants to believe it. I don't blame him. How didn't we notice? How long has she been doing this to herself?

"I meant a meal. Like an honest to god whole meal," Tori challenges.  
"Well, she ate a lot when we had the sleepover…"

"Yeah, and she went right into the bathroom not too long after. Think about it, Jade. When we came into the bathroom, she was on her knees by the toilet. Then she flushed it, without having any toilet paper to use?"

Slowly, I'm starting to realize that Tori might be right.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Beck asks, placing his arm protectively around my waist. "This can't be good for… her condition." He looks at Robbie from the corner of his eye.

I should just tell Robbie right now instead of us having to walk on eggshells around him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH CAT? SOMEBODY TELL ME!"

"She has an eating disorder, Robbie!" I yell at him. Nah, I won't ruin Cat's secret, unless it's necessary.  
"No she doesn't! You're lying!"

"Rob, man," Andre starts, patting him on the shoulder. "I wish she was."  
"No, no! You don't know Cat like I do! You're wrong!" He yells, stuffing Rex into his schoolbag and leaving.

He slams the door. "Even if Robbie is in denial, we still have to do something," Beck informs.  
Tori sighs. "I know, especially since she's pregnant." We all nod. Trina gasps.

Oh, no, Vega… "CAT IS PREGNANT?" She exclaims.  
"Vega," I warn. "Get your sister."

"Yes, Trina, Cat is pregnant, but you can't tell anyone!"  
"But she's only sixteen!"

"Yeah, and?" I ask, standing up. Beck grabs my hand. I wasn't going anywhere. Yet. Let's see what she says next…

"She's too young."  
"Oh, and you're the boss on this?" I ask, my brow raised.

"Jade-" Tori tries to interrupt.  
"Trina's the supreme ruler in the correct age range to be pregnant?" I ask, walking closer.

"Jade," Beck calls, and I stop to look at him.  
"What?"

"I'm just saying, she could be ruining her life," Trina explains with a shrug. This time Tori responds and she looks a little hurt.

"Are you saying that all teen moms ruin their lives?"  
Trina just shrugs again.

"There's nothing wrong with being a teen mother, Trina." I say firmly.  
"If you say so. Jeeze, you'd think that you two were pregnant with the way you're acting."

Tori chuckles nervously and Trina's eyes widen. Way to go, Vega. "Oh, no…" Trina says, walking down the stairs to Tori. "Tori…You too?"

She laughs nervously again and looks toward me for help. I'm not giving it to her. "Jade," she says. "Help me, here."

I shrug, shaking my head as Trina turns toward me. "You too?" I shrug again. Her eyes somehow widen even more. "Oh, god. What was in the water you three were drinking?"

"Cute, Trina. Really." Trina turns back to Tori. She looks disappointed. "Tori how could you? You have your whole future ahead of you!"

"I know that! It was an accident!"  
"You didn't use protection?"

"Trina!" Tori yells, her face tinged pink.  
"And you just broke up with Danny, didn't you?" Tori's face screws up and Andre stands to go to her side. "Did you talk to him about this? What are you going to do? Tori, you ruined both of your lives!"

Tori throws her hands in the hair and runs into the kitchen, Andre close on her heels. "You don't gotta do this, Tori," he says. "You don't have to show her."

"Show her what?" I ask as Beck and I follow them into the kitchen. Tori's cleaning her face. What is going on?

"I don't care if I ruined Danny's life!" Tori yells, her back toward us. Then, she turns around. "Cause he ruined mine when he did this!"

Trina gasps. So do I. Her face is all bruised up. What the hell? When did this happen? And why does Andre know?

* * *

Cat's POV

I lay on my bed, face down. I shut off my phone after Robbie called me the fifth time. I really don't want to deal with this. I don't have an eating disorder. I don't. I just don't like to get fat.

I hear a knock on my on my door. "Go away," I say, but it's muffled by my pillow. The door opens anyway and I hear Robbie say, "It's me."

"I don't wanna talk right now, Robbie."  
"Please?" he asks, sitting on the side of my bed and placing a hand on my back. I try to ignore him, but he doesn't leave. Eventually I turn onto my back.

"There's my beautiful girl," he says with a small smile. I don't smile back.  
"Cat…"

I roll my eyes. "What do you want to talk about? I don't feel good."  
"Cat, please don't shut me out. What happened to telling each other everything?"

I groan.

"Tori thinks you might have an eating disorder."  
"Not you too, Robbie." I sit up, cross legged, and look at him, hugging Mr. Purple.

"I'm not saying that I think you do, but you would tell me. Right, Cat? 'Cause I do love you and I want you to be happy, but…"

He keeps rambling on, but he has no idea what he's talking about. Normally, I think it's cute, but today my head hurts and my heart hurts and I just want him to be quiet. So, I say the only thing that I know will silence him.

"I'm pregnant," I say simply.  
His eyebrows shoot up. "What?" he asks, his voice high-pitched.

"You heard me."  
"Are-Are you sure?" he asks with a gulp.

"Yup," I say, biting my lip. "The doctor said that I'm most likely two to three months already."  
He sits silently on my bed for a minute, wiping his hands on his pants. I guess they're sweaty. "Three months already?" I nod.

He takes a deep breath. "How can we find out for sure?"  
"I need an ultrasound."

"Okay," he pauses, cleaning his glasses off. He hasn't looked at me since I told him. "How do we get one?"  
"I already have an appointment for Saturday. So I didn't have to worry about school."

"All right. I'll be there. You, you want me there, right?" he asks, staring straight ahead. He looks like he might be in shock.  
"Of course." A lull in the conversation happens. I fiddle with Mr. Purple and Robbie keeps staring silently. "Are you okay, Robbie?"

"Yeah…" he says, standing up finally looking at me. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting this." I nod. I wasn't either. He runs his hand down the back of his head and neck. "And you're sure that this is it? You don't have a problem with eating?"

I shake my head. "Nope. The doctor said everything was fine," I lie.  
"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Yes, Robbie," I say exasperated.  
"Okay. Do you want me to stay?" he asks and I shake my head. I just really want to be alone right now, and I tell him this.

He kisses my head. "All right," he says as he leaves.

* * *

Tori's POV

Less than an hour after Robbie left, I get a text from him. _'I think we need to have an intervention for Cat. You were right.' _

I quickly text him back. _'Come to my house. We'll plan it. Everyone else is still here. Did Cat tell you?'  
'She didn't admit to the eating disorder, but she's pregnant. I can't let her keep doing this to herself.' _

'_It's not your fault, Robbie.' _I didn't get a text back to that one.

Yes, everyone was still at my house. That is, everyone except Trina. After I showed her what Danny did to my face, she stormed out. I still don't know if she was crying when she left. I think she was.

Jade and Beck were both pretty mad, too. They both wanted to go "pay Danny a visit" but I wouldn't let them. Jade said she wanted to try out her new scissors. I'm flattered that they want to stick up for me, but they don't need to, honestly. Danny's out of my life for good, so I have nothing to worry about.

"Guys," I call. Jade and Beck are sitting intertwined on the couch, talking about something. Andre is playing his keyboard on the floor in front of me. They all turn and look at me.

"Robbie just texted me. Cat told him about the baby."

They nod, almost all simultaneously. It's a little weird. "But Robbie believes us now. I don't know what she did that convinced him, but he's on his way here. He wants to have an intervention."

"It's good that he got his head out of his ass," Jade says. Andre smiles and shakes his head.  
"It's good that we're doing something about Cat," Beck pokes Jade. She makes a biting motion.

"Of course it is," Andre agrees from the floor. "When are we going to have this intervention?"  
"I don't know," I shrug. "That's why Robbie's coming over."

"To plan it?" Beck asks and I nod. The door opens and we all turn, expecting Robbie. Trina walks in instead. Her clothes are a little ruffled, as is her hair.

Jade groans as Trina walks by. "Why is she back?"

Trina surprisingly continues to walk, ignoring Jade. She doesn't even look at us, but I notice something about her.

"Trina is that blood on your shirt?" I ask, standing up. She looks down at the stain in question and shrugs.  
"Oh, yeah," she says, unsurprised.

Jade's eyebrows rise in delight and she gets up too. We follow her into the kitchen. The guys look in from the living area.

"Well, what happened?" Jade asks, picking up her scissors from the table. She doesn't look concerned about Trina. She's just happy about the blood.

"I got into a fight with some guy. No big deal." She pours some juice into a cup.  
"Trina, you got into a fight with a guy? And you're bleeding; you need to go to the hospital!"

She looks at me flatly. "You didn't go to the emergency room after some guy made you bleed." I wince. Why is she so upset about this? It's over!

"Ohhh," Jade says and I shoot her a glare. She rolls her eyes and I hear Andre shift around.

"Don't worry," Trina says taking a sip of her juice. "It's not my blood. It's his."  
"Whose?" Jade asks eagerly.

Trina shrugs again. "Danny's."  
"WHAT!" I exclaim.

Jade claps. "Way to go, Vega! I actually like what you did!" Andre gets up from the living room, Beck follows.

"Why would you do that, Trina? I never asked you to!" I throw my hands in the air. Ugh, Trina, why?  
"He hurt my baby sister! I wasn't going to let him get away with that!"

"Still, it was Tori's decision whether or not to do something about it," Andre defends. I turn and walk into the living area.

"Good job," I hear Andre whisper to Trina. "She wouldn't let me do anything. Made me promise." I groan.

They, even Trina, all walk into the living room as the door opens. This time is it Robbie. "Hi, guys," he greets weakly with a half-hearted wave. He doesn't look good. He's really pale.

"Hey, Rob. How are you holding up?" Beck asks. Robbie shrugs.  
"I guess I'm about as good as you can get when you find out that your girlfriend is pregnant-"

"Beck was pretty calm," Jade interrupts. A look crosses Beck's face.  
"When you find out that your girlfriend's pregnant and has an eating disorder. How is this affecting the baby?"

"I don't know," I say, "but it can't be good for either one of them." Robbie nods sadly.  
"Okay, so I was thinking that we can maybe have this intervention Sunday?"

"Tomorrow's Friday; why so long?" Andre asks from beside me.  
"Well, Cat has an ultrasound appointment on Saturday. She said that the doctor said that everything was fine last time, but this time I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna ask questions, just to be sure."

"Okay," I agree. "Where should it be? Here?"  
"I don't think she's gonna come here," Trina volunteers. "She seemed pretty angry when she left."

"Just apologize to her, quickly and repeatedly. It worked when you hooked up with Daniel."  
I wince and Jade looks apologetic. "Vega, I didn't mean to…"

"No, no. You're right. It just makes me glad that Cat hadn't stayed with him."  
"Cause him beating her would be so much worse than him beating you?" Trina asks, incredulously.

"Whoa, what happened? Danny beat Tori?" Robbie questions.  
"Yeah," I say quietly.

"Don't worry," Jade begins and I already know that what she says isn't going to be helpful. "Trina kicked his ass already."

"Thanks, Jade," I say with an eye roll.

* * *

How was it? (}: Like I said, I actually like Trina and I think that she cares for Tori a lot more than people realize, like when Cat put the zombie makeup on Tori's face. I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. Cat and Robbie get some surprising news next chapter and there is more bade! So, I literally just heard Liz Gillies singing Okay by backhouse Mike and I am in love. There is nothing more that I want than for her to do a complete cover. I am literally in love with this song.

Okay, so I've got a question: does anyone else think Matt Bennett is cute? I mean like he's adorably geeky and I love him. My cousin refuses to admit this, and I just want to prove her wrong.

**Superstar1030**: Yay for virtually cookies! Thanks for reviewing!

**Marishka12**: Lol, Beck's reaction may or may not be in the next chapter…I'm glad you're liking the story, thanks for reviewing!

**Jazzy2297**: I love writing Andre's sweetness. He just seems like such a big ball of sweet. Thanks!

**SKRowling**: This was what I had planned for Daniel, but I'm not completely sure that he's gone for now… I'm glad that you like Cat's dark side. I know that it's her character, but I think that they always make her too happy in the show. And I may have to look up GERD now for the future chapters… Thanks!

**Kanade**: More cabbie here for ya, in the next chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**MagentaQuinn**: So, I will check it out. That's really impressive! Lol, dramatic soap music would've been perfect! If only audio could be added… Thanks for reviewing!

**M.D.G1986**: Thanks, and I love Gibby, so I'm glad that he's getting his own show. Sometimes I even call my brother Gibby cause he acts just like him. Lol, I agree with the show titles. Can't they think of something better? Thanks for reviewing!

**CatHeartsU**: I know, poor Cat! )}: Thanks for reading & reviewing!

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks for your review, it was…groovy. HAHA, I love that word.

**The REAL FanFic Contributor**: I'm glad that you like the story. I'm going to try to do a lot of chapters about their pregnancies and afterwards, but I'm definitely going to need help with ideas. Thanks for reviewing!

**Five Pies To The Face**: Thank you! Suave mustache man is my favorite! (}: I'm sorry about making you cry, though. )}: Thanks for reviewing!

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it.

**AppleFlame12**: Thanks for giving this story a chance. I normally skip stories like that too, and I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. Haha, so, I've got to thank Five Pies To The Face for another reader, then? I shall! Lol, Jasper's a great name. I actually hardcore searched for a name that I thought went well with Jade's and was not too common. I'm glad you're using it, too. (}: Yeah, Ariana's getting a new show with Jennette McCurdy. It's supposed to be called Sam and Cat and they're gonna be babysitting roommates. But that's really all I know about it.

Gracias for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! (}:


	10. Chapter 10

Just to let you guys know, I'm all hopped up on redbull and iced coffee, so I might be on a writing spree tonight! Did you know that when you type d-e-j-a into word it automatically changes it to déjà? 'Cause I had no idea…

* * *

Tori's POV

I did what Jade said. I text-apologized to Cat immediately and then I did again, again, and again. She still didn't answer. I decided to go on the Slap and apologize there. Whoa, déjà vu.

Tori Vega: _Cat, please, answer me! I'm sorry! _Mood: _apologize-y_.

I don't really expect her to answer. I guess Jade was right about Cat holding a grudge…

Robbie said he'd talk to Cat too, but I'll see her in school tomorrow, so I can talk to her face to face then. I just hope that she stops with the anger so we can have the intervention at my house. I don't want her to keep doing this. Knowing that we have to wait until Sunday is killing me. Who knows how much she's going to eat until then?

I'm about to text Cat again when my message is interrupted by a text of its own, from Trina. She's been really protective of me all night. While I do appreciate it, I wish she hadn't gone after Danny. What if he decides to press charges?

Then, he'll be back in my life and I'll have to tell everyone why Trina went after him. I couldn't just let everyone think that Trina randomly attacked my ex-boyfriend. I sigh. I really need to relax. Nothing happened yet. If he was pressing charges, wouldn't the police already come? My dad would be notified. So everything's okay on the Danny-front now. I hope it stays that way.

My mind immediately switches gears from the Danny problems to the Cat problems. I should see if Robbie's made any progress with Cat.

'_Hey, Rob. Did you talk to Cat yet?'  
'She said that you hurt her heart.' _

'_What does that mean?'  
'I'm not really sure. She got your texts. I think she's more sad than angry.' _

'_Do you think she'll talk to me tomorrow?'  
'I can't be sure, but when you talk to her just try to stay away from the fact that we all think she has an eating disorder. She'll cry and yell.' _

'_Gotcha. Any other advice?'  
'She's stubborn. Please don't give up on her. I can't do this by myself.' _

'_I promise, Robbie. I won't.'  
'Thank you. So much.' _

I smile. Robbie cares so much about Cat. It's adorable. There's a banging on my door.

"Tooooriiiii!" Trina yells. "You didn't answer my text. Are you okay?" I sigh.  
"Yes, Trina. I'm fine," I say, opening my door and letting her in my room. "I was just texting Robbie about Cat."

Trina sits on my bed. She sighs. "You know, if you're right about this, she can't control it."  
I look at her. "Yes she can. All she has to do is eat."

"It's not that easy, Tori. Whatever's causing Cat to do this has to be something serious. You don't just decide to not eat and make yourself vomit one day."

"Wow, do you know a lot about eating disorders?" I ask Trina. She shakes her head.  
"No," she denies. "I was just thinking about it earlier, is all."

I nod. "Okay," she says, getting up. "You should get some sleep. Worrying isn't good for my niece or nephew," she says with a smirk, patting my belly.

"Good night, Trina."  
"Night, Tor. Love ya."

* * *

Jade's POV

School time, yay. This morning I took Jasper to school again. Not because we were late like last time, but because some kids were messing with him on the bus. I told him I'd handle it, but he just made me swear that I wouldn't.

And I can't break a promise to Jasper. No matter how much I wanted to go show those snot nosed kids my collection of scissors.

Beck is waiting for me by my locker. I smile and he kisses me. He hands me a coffee cup. I'm so happy, this is just what I needed.

I take a sip and spit it out. This is not coffee.  
"It's mint tea," Beck supplies, like he's reading my mind.

"Well, I want coffee."  
"Nope," he says, shaking his head.

"And why not?"  
"You are officially being cut off from coffee for the next nine months."

I thrust the cup of tea back into his hands. "Nope, not uh, no way. No coffee for the next nine months? Are you kidding me?"

I'm waiting for him to smile and say yes, but he doesn't. He shakes his head no. "Andre told me that it isn't good for the baby."

I growl. Andre, I will get you! He hands me back the tea, and I don't refuse it. Because even though I love coffee, I'm going to be a mother. And I'm going to be the best that I can be, even if it means giving up coffee for a while.

We start our walk to class, Beck's arm around my shoulders. We turn the corner and find Cat and Tori.

"Cat, please. I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."  
"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
Cat stands there with her angry face on. I roll my eyes. "Oh, come on, Cat. Just forgive her already. Her begging is making me itch."

She bites her lip, looking down. "Okay. I forgive you, Tori."

Tori hugs Cat. "Yay! Come to my house Sunday? Everyone's coming to hang out."  
Cat brightens and smiles. "Yeah!"

Tori looks at me with gratitude. I frown. If Cat only knew what was really going to happen.

The rest of the day continues without much drama, so when school ends, everyone goes their separate ways, except Robbie and Cat leave together and me and Beck. Robbie's going to make sure that Cat eats something, but she doesn't know that.

Beck and I decide to go to his RV for a while after school. I want to get back to Jasper, but I doubt he'll be in much of a mood to tell me anything about those kids.

On the ride to his RV, I can't help but think of the last time I was there.

'_I'm pregnant," I tell him. He blinks hard at the television. 'Beck?' I try to get his attention, sitting up. _

_He turns and looks at me. I see that he has a small smile on his face. 'We're going to have a baby?'  
'Yeah. Dude, why are you so happy about this?' _

_He hugs me. 'You can move in here, Jade. We could be a family.'  
I shake my head no immediately, pulling away from his embrace. "No. I can't." _

_He frowns. 'You won't have to deal with your mother or your father anymore—'  
'No, I can't, I won't—' _

'_Jade, I don't want you in that house anymore. And I especially don't want our baby in it. Who knows what your mother's gonna do next?' _

'_It's not like she hits me, Beck. I can handle it.'  
'What if you can't?' _

'_I have to. I'm not about to leave Jasper alone. You said it yourself, I'm all he has left.' He clenches his jaw shut, then exhales. _

'_You're right. You can't leave Jasper.'  
I nod my head. 'Yeah, I should probably go home anyway,' I say, getting up. Beck stands too. _

'_Are we okay?' I ask.  
'Yes,' he says, planting a kiss on my lips. 'We're fine.' _

_I walk down and open the door, but stop and turn to him. 'Tori and Cat are pregnant too.' His eyes bulge. 'I just thought you should know what you're dealing with. Three hormonal girls at once. Isn't it a joy?' _

_He swallows. 'Yeah, thanks for springing that on me.'  
I smile a little. 'But, seriously, thanks for not freaking out on me. There's no way I could do this without you.' _

_He smiles softly. 'I love you, Jade. I'm always gonna be here for you.'  
'I love you too,' I reply, leaving._

I finally snap out of my flashback when we get to Beck's. I follow him in and notice something's wrong.

"Beck, is your table broken?"  
"What?" he asks, turning around. He's confused, but so am I. "Oh," he says, glancing at the table that's being propped up against the wall. The missing leg is on its side not too far away. "Yeah."

"What happened to it? It was fine the last time I was here."  
"It's fine, Jade. It was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"But-"  
"I said it's fine," he snaps. I raise my eyebrows. Beck never snaps at me like that. Then, I realize what must've happened.

"You broke it, didn't you?" I ask, walking in front of him, and putting my hands on his chest to stop him from walking.  
"Drop it, Jade."

"No, I wanna talk about it. You're always complaining about how we never talk. Let's talk now." He sighs angrily, shaking his head. "Why'd you break the table?"

"Okay!" he shouts, throwing his hands upward. "I broke the table after you left! I was freaked out, okay? Then you said you wouldn't leave that house and I just, I dunno. I lost it, Jade. I don't want you there. It's not safe."

I step closer to him, so our faces are almost touching. "You know why Danny said he hit Tori the first time?" My voice is low, threatening.  
"Don't compare me to him."

"He said he just lost it."  
"Don't compare me to him, Jade! I never hit you, and I'm never going to!"

"How do you know if we live together, you're not gonna 'just lose it' one time, huh?"  
"Jade, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen!"

"And you think I was?"  
"No, but-"

"No, buts, Beck!"  
"I was freaking out on the inside since you've told me about this baby, but I couldn't say it out loud because I was afraid that you were going to hurt yourself!"

"So you're walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm going to hurt myself," I say, backing away from him. "What else aren't you saying because you think I'm going to hurt myself?"

"Jade,"  
"No! What else are you hiding from me, Beck? Do you want to break up? Do you even want this baby?"

"That's not fair, Jade. I never said that."  
"Yeah, but you never said anything else either. This is my life, Beck. It's not a toy; you can't keep messing with it."

I leave, slamming the door behind me. My car isn't here, but it's close enough to Tori's that I can walk there. She can give me a ride home.

* * *

Cat's POV

Tori apologized yesterday. I forgave her. I guess she was just looking out for me. Eating disorders are very serious. It's a good thing that I don't actually have one.

Robbie squeezes my hand and I look at him. I almost forgot that we were in the doctor's office.

"Caterina Valentine," Margaret calls and I smile at Robbie, trying to be reassuring. To be honest, I'm just as scared as he is.

We get up and walk to the scale after Robbie was introduced to Margaret. The scale says 84 pounds this time. Robbie makes a face. Oh, no. He knows. He knows how fat I am. Why did he come here with me?

Margaret makes a face also. It makes me sad. I don't like this whole weighing every time I'm here thing.

Eventually, we find ourselves back in the exam room. This time, there's an ultrasound machine in there. At least I think it's an ultrasound machine. Margaret does all of the other important things that she does, and Robbie sits quietly, observing everything.

He shakes Dr. Truman's hand when he comes in. "Hi, Cat. How are you feeling today?"  
"I'm good, Doc," I say with a small smile.

"Good. Who's this young man with you?"  
"OH! Dr. Truman this is my boyfriend Robbie."

"Hello, Robbie. Good to meet you."  
Robbie smiles, but it doesn't look entirely true. "You too. I'm glad that I get to meet the man that's gonna be taking care of my favorite girl for the next few months."

Dr. Truman smiles warmly at Robbie and me. "Okay, let's have a look at this baby. Lie down here, Cat and lift your shirt. This gel may be a little cold."

Yay, it's so exciting! I get to see my little baby for the first time. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy… I squeak. Man, that gel is cold!

Robbie laughs a little and I smack his arm lightly as Dr. Truman puts the wand on my belly. He moves it around a little and it tickles. I giggle.

"There," Dr. Truman says, pointing to the black and white screen. I can see the shape of a baby outlined on the monitor. It's so small.

"Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?" I nod and a whooshing sound is heard throughout the room. I gasp and can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I look to Robbie. He's staring at the screen. I think I can see tears in his eyes too.

"It's amazing," I whisper, turning toward the screen again.  
"You're amazing," Robbie breathes, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I can't help but smile into this kiss.

Another whooshing sound is heard through the room.

"Oh," Dr. Truman says, his tone causing both me and Robbie to look at him concerned. "This is unexpected."

"What? What is it?" I ask, my voice full of fear. He's staring at the ultrasound monitor intently.  
"Well, Cat. You are three months pregnant already, thirteen weeks it appears. All the necessary parts that are formed by the third month are there, but that's not totally unexpected."

"Then what's wrong?" Robbie asks, his eyes wide with panic.  
"Nothing's wrong, per say, but did you hear that second heartbeat?" We both nod. Of course we did, it was the only noise in the room. He moves the wand around on my belly more.

"Wasn't it a good heart beat? Our baby's healthy right?" I ask hopefully  
"Actually, your babies are quite small for thirteen weeks gestation."

"Babies? Did you say babies?" Robbie asks in disbelief. "As in plural?"  
"How many people are in me?" I exclaim, looking at Dr. Truman.

He chuckles a little, but it doesn't make me feel any better. Babies? I wasn't even expecting one when I turned sixteen and he's talking about more!

"Just two," he says, still chuckling.  
"_Just_ two? Oh, yeah, _only_ two small people inside of me!"

"Two _very_ small people," Dr. Truman says, all traces of his laughter gone.  
"They're healthy, though?" Robbie asks, giving my hand a squeeze.

"They're small, but they're strong. Have you been taking the vitamins and folic acid I prescribed for you?" I nod. "Good. I'm going to prescribe some more now that we're aware of the twin."

I breathe deeply and nod.  
"And about what we spoke about last time-"

"I'm working on it, Doc," I cut him off. I don't need Robbie worrying about my weight, too.  
"Yes, but now that there's the twin, you'll need to gain-"

"Okay," I say, hopping of the exam table and walking toward the door, pulling Robbie with me. "I'll just set up another appointment with the receptionist."

"Make sure it's within the next two to three weeks. Multiples automatically make a pregnancy high risk and make more appointments necessary. Although, I would like to talk about your wei-"

"Within the next two or three weeks, got it. Let's go Robbie." I pull Robbie out and shut the door. That was close.

* * *

To be honest, I have no idea where the Jade/Beck fight came from. It just kinda wrote itself, especially when Jade compares Beck to Danny. I guess I'll just have to see where my mind takes this new development…

**Bamonator4Life**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.

**Marishka12**: Thanks, I'm really glad that you liked Trina sticking up for Tori. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rockets Love**: Matt is gorgeous! Thanks for reviewing!

**M.D.G1986**: Trina definitely deserves some virtually cookies. Thank you for reviewing!

**Superstar1030**: Thanks for reviewing!

**CatHeartsU**: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**: Thanks for reviewing!

**TVD91Mandy**: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**WOWcow**: HOW DID YOU GUESS IT?! That definitely deserves some virtually cookies! I was trying to keep any and all hints away. Wow, go you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Five Pies To The Face**: Phew, I'm glad that it wasn't all me. So, I guess I should thank you for having AppleFlame12 read, so thanks! Lol, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and AppleFlame12 said that you chose the name Jasper for their story, too. Good choice, good choice…

**SKRowling**: Hahaha, adorkable. I love it. Don't worry, there's just a lot of stuff going on for the girls. Trust me, no one is going to end up resenting their baby. I really like writing Jade as an expecting mom, I think that she'd be a really good one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jazzy2297**: I'm glad you'd stick up for your sister! Lol. And for your question: I know when Cat's parents are going to find out, and I kind of know how Jade's dad is going to find out, but I don't know when. Tori's parents, and the guys' I have no idea at all. If you have any, please, swing some this way! Thanks for reviewing!

**Misslittlemaslow**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!

**Mrx13**: Did you meet Matt?! Oh my god, I'm so jealous if you did… Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like it!

**Jennifer**: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for the alerts/favorites! I love you all! (}:


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so first I have some bad news. On Saturday night (or early Sunday morning, whatever you want to call it) I might not be able to update. It's my brother's birthday and he's having this huge party and my family can get a little crazy and stay 10x later than they actually should. BUT, if this should happen, I'm going to try to update around 9 in the morning (eastern time) on Sunday and then again later that night. I'm going to try to though, I can't really promise anything, sorry. )}:

And secondly, if anyone's actually still reading this, this story has passed 100 reviews! You have no idea how much that makes me happy! I am so grateful that you guys are enjoying this! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. VIRTUALLY COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! If you guys have any ideas you want to swing this way for the story, then please don't hesitate to leave one in a review, or even PM me if you want. I'm open to all of your suggestions!

* * *

Cat's POV

It's Sunday and me and Robbie are going to Tori's to hang out with everyone else. I'm still happy even though it's raining and the mean clouds are out. Maybe I can talk to Tori about Daniel. She told me when she kept apologizing to me. At first I thought she was just saying it to get me to talk to her, but then I felt bad. Tori isn't a liar.

We can tell them about the other baby!

It's scary to think that there's gonna be two people that I'm responsible for. I don't know if I can handle it. Thank goodness, Robbie's staying by my side. I have no idea what I'd do without him.

I look over at him as he drives. I expect him to be happy, but he isn't. I squeeze his hand. "Thank you, Robbie."

He turns, startled. "What?"  
I giggle. He's so cute when he's flustered. "I said, thank you."

"For what?" he asks, his face scrunched in confusion as he turns to face the road again.  
"For being here for me. I can't imagine this without you."

He smiles a little and I'm happy that I can still make him happy. "I wouldn't be anywhere else," he says firmly.

I smile, then turn to look out the window again, still holding Robbie's hand. "Will you be there with me when I tell my parents?" I ask, not looking away from the window.

He kisses my hand. "Of course, Cat. We'll tell both of our parents together."

"How do you think that they're gonna react?" I ask.  
"I think that they're gonna be sad," he says turning onto Tori's block. I gasp. I don't want our parents to be sad.

"But, I think that they're gonna be happy about it eventually. I mean, it is their grandchildren."  
I smile. "Okay. How do you think Frankie's gonna react?"

He gulps. "I just hope that he doesn't do anything that might get him arrested again."  
I giggle. "Don't be silly, Robbie. Frankie's still on probation. He won't do anything to get arrested again or he'll have to go to jail for a long time."

He chuckles nervously. "Hopefully."  
I look down. "I don't think that you're grandma is going to be very happy."

He pulls up to Tori's house and parks. Then, he turns to me. He lifts my face up to meet his eyes. "Don't worry about that, Cat. My Mammaw will come around in time. If not, then oh well. 'Cause I love you and these babies, and she's just going to have to deal with it."

By the time Robbie's done talking, I'm crying, but they're happy tears. "I love you, Caterina Valentine. I really do."

"I love you too, Robbie Shapiro," I say, kissing him. We eventually pull apart and go into Tori's house. It's really quiet when we get inside and everyone stares at us as we come in.

Oh no, Trina's here too. Boo, I don't like hanging out with Trina all the time. And why are Jade and Beck sitting so far apart? Jade's sitting closest to the door with her arms crossed, Tori's next to her, followed by Andre, then Trina. Beck's all by himself on the other couch. He's sitting all the way down the end.

Robbie takes my hand and goes to sit by Beck. The only open spot is next to Robbie. My favorite spot. I sit next to him. It's still too quiet.

"Hey, guys," I begin tentatively. "What are we gonna do today? We can play cards, or do karaoke, or dance, or-"

"Cat," Robbie says, taking my hands in his and making me focus. "We didn't come here to just hang out."  
"What?" I ask, confused. "Then what are we doing?"

"We're here because we're worried about you," Tori speaks up. I turn to face her now.  
"Why? I'm fine."

"Cat," Beck begins, "Robbie told us about your trip to the doctor's."  
I furrow my brow in confusion. "You told them about the twins, Robbie?" I ask, with tears in my eyes. I wanted to tell them too! I thought we were doing this together!

"That's not it," Trina reaches out and puts a hand on my shoulder. Why? Trina and I aren't close. Why is she here? Why is everyone here? "He told us that you're thirteen weeks already."

"Robbie! We were supposed to do this together!"  
"I'm just worried about you, Cat!"

"I am _fine_. What are you all worrying about?" I shout, standing up and turning so I can see them all.  
"We're worried about your weight," Jade says flatly from the end of the couch. They all turn and glare at her.

Why are they worried about my weight? That's my problem and I'm dealing with it. I'm sorry that I can't be as skinny as the rest of them.

"My weight is none of your business. None of yours! I'm handling it."  
"But you're not, Cat," Andre finally speaks. "You're doing the opposite."

"What are you _talking _about?"  
"We know that you don't eat, and when you do, you make yourself throw it up," Jade replies.

How do they know about that? Tori… I slowly start to inch my way closer to the door. "I do not have an eating disorder!"

"We're just here because we love you and we're worried about you," the girl in question says. I fix my best glare on her, but I don't know if it works. "And we're worried about your babies. It can't be healthy for them."

"Don't bring my babies' health into this, Tori! I wasn't the one who let some guy hit me when I'm pregnant." She flinches and I'm sorry for saying it, but maybe it'll take the focus off of me.

"Cat, this isn't about Tori." Beck sighs. "This is about you."  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk about me anymore." I'm up to where Tori is. I'm almost to the door. Almost.

"Cat, you're thirteen weeks pregnant with twins and you weigh 84 pounds! It's not healthy!"  
I gasp. How could Robbie say my weight out loud like that in front of everyone!

"It's not healthy that Jade cut herself when she's pregnant either! I don't see you doing this for her!" Everyone gasps, except Beck. They turn to look at her.

Jade's shocked and angry, but all she says is "This isn't about me. This is about you." Why aren't they all talking about Jade or Tori now? Why is it always my problems that people notice and insist on talking about?

"Cat, can you at least tell me why you're doing this to yourself?" I ignore Robbie, turning away from the group. I'm crying, but I don't want them to see that they made me cry. I don't have a problem! I don't!

"Cat."  
"Cat." I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed.  
"Cat,"  
"CAT," Jade finally yells and I turn to them.

"What do you expect me to say?" I finally sob back to them. "Do you want me to tell you about how much that I hate the fact that I'll never be as skinny as Tori or Jade or Trina? You want to hear about how I love it when I can go a whole day without eating and I feel like a weak failure when I eat, so I have to get rid of it? Or how about how I hate myself so much that sometimes, when I look in the mirror, I don't even need to make myself throw up because I'm already so disgusted by what I see?"

They're all shocked, silent, and still. Now's my chance. I grab the door, and throw it open. Then I run.

I run as fast as I can, as far as I can. I don't even care that it's raining. The only thing that I care about is getting as far away as possible.

* * *

Jade's POV

Cat won't answer anybody. At all. Not me, not Robbie, not Tori. She wasn't home when we all went there either. Only Frankie was home. Something about their parents going away for the week.

I'm starting to get really worried, but I feel better when I get a text back from her. Even if all it says is _'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

I text everyone and let them know that I got some kind of answer. I even text Beck because even if we have our issues, I know he still loves Cat like a sister and is worried about her.

I ignore all the other texts he sends me. I don't want to hear his apologies right now. I think that the best thing that we can do is spend some time apart to sort things out.

I need to sort things out myself. The first thing that I decide to do is tell Jasper. I think that he should know by now.

When I walk upstairs, I can hear his music playing through his door. I knock loud enough so he can hear. The music turns off and he opens the door.

"Hey, Jade," he says with a small smile.  
"Hi, Jas." I reply with a smile of my own, although I'm sure it looks more like a grimace. "Can we talk for a minute?" He nods and opens the door wider so I can come in. His room is all cluttery. I don't understand how he lives like this.

I sit on his bed and he follows. "If this is about those kids at school, they haven't done anything else," he says quickly.  
I shake my head slowly. "No, this isn't about them. But say the word and I'll be at your school so fast-"

He laughs. "I get it. What do you want to talk about? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"  
"Nah," I pause and look at him. "Not that I know of anyway." He smirks.

"I actually wanted to talk about something that's going on with me, but it's gonna be pretty big." He nods. "So, soon there's gonna be another person in the house."

"Who? Is dad coming back?" He asks a little hopeful. I hate to completely ruin his dream, but really, the man is never coming back. He barely even calls.

"No-"  
"Oh," his eagerness isn't subdued though. "Is Beck moving in then? Why would he want to move in here? Doesn't he have his own place? And a crap load of money?"

"No, Beck's not moving in, but he does have his own place. And-"  
"And a lot of money, right?"

"Would you let me finish?" I snap. He bites his lip. "Beck isn't moving in. In fact, we're taking a little break." He opens his mouth to no doubt ask why, but I narrow my eyes and he shuts it just as quickly.

"I'm going to have a baby, Jasper."  
"You're going to have a baby?" I nod. "And you and Beck broke up?"

"We're not broken up, we're on a break."  
He bites the inside of his cheek and looks down. He's quiet and I don't know if I should leave him alone for a few minutes.

"Beck isn't going to leave us alone, right?" He asks, looking up at me with his sad green eyes. "He's still gonna be there for us, and your baby, right?"

I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't actually know. So, I just nod and hug him. Sometimes I forget that he's only thirteen.

* * *

Tori's POV

Sunday came and went, and to be honest I think it hindered Cat's situation more than it helped. She hasn't answered anyone's call, texts, slap messages, or posts. Expect Jade's text that once. She didn't even come to school today.

By lunch, Robbie was freaking out, so I suggested that he go to her house and see if she was there. I doubt that she's gonna let him in though. She was so mad at all of us, but she doesn't understand that we only want what's best for her.

I sigh, staring down at my tuna sandwich. I don't really feel like eating much, but then I remember the problems that we're having with Cat, and I don't want to fall into a pattern like that. So, I eat my sandwich quietly.

It's already quiet enough at our table. Today, Trina's sitting with us, but she isn't saying much, just listening to her PearPod. Cat's not here, and neither is Robbie. Beck tried to talk to Jade earlier, but she just kept ignoring him, so I guess that he finally realized that she didn't want to talk to him. What happened between them two?

Then that leaves me and Andre. He's working on a new song. Actually, he's just working on the lyrics now, he's got everything else down. Music is how he lets his emotions out. And with the past couple of days, I'm surprised that he doesn't have a whole album made already.

He must notice me staring at him because he looks up from his notebook. "How're you feeling?"  
I smile. "I'm okay."

"You know Cat didn't mean what she said yesterday, right?" I close my eyes and sigh. "I'm serious, Tori. We all know it wasn't your fault what Danny did to you." I know that he's just asking because he's worried. He experienced my breakdown first-hand yesterday, after Cat finally responded.

"Even Cat. She was just trying to get the focus off of herself," Trina supplies. I didn't even know that she was listening, but she was there too.

"I know," I say unconvincingly.  
"You're actually worried about what Cat said yesterday?" Jade says, causing Beck to look up from his lunch. "All she was saying was lies."

"That's not true," Beck says, staring at Jade.  
"Yes, it was," she says through gritted teeth. "She even said she didn't have an eating disorder. It was all lies."

"Show them your wrist."  
"No."

Beck sighs. "Just show them. They know already."  
"No. I don't need to show them anything." She turns to me, Andre, and Trina. "Yes, I used to hurt myself before, but that was before I knew I was pregnant and before I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't do it anymore."

"Who'd you promise?" Trina asks.  
Jade gives her a look. "A person, jeeze." We nod.

"But you really stopped?" I ask. I don't want Jade to hurt herself. She nods, but still rolls her eyes.  
"Yes, Tori."

Everyone goes back to our tasks that we were doing beforehand, and soon lunch is over. At fifth period, I'm a little worried because Robbie isn't back yet.

Then Jade finds me. What she says does nothing to calm me.

Cat's at the hospital. Robbie found Cat passed out on her floor.

* * *

**xScreamingxAngelx**: Haha, my grandpop constantly calls everyone darlin'. Thanks for reading & reviewing!

**SKRowling**: I am sinister…mwahaha. LOL, I don't think that Jade would be happy with coffee just once a week, although something is better than nothing I suppose. Jade is definitely sticking with Jasper, I guess Beck will have to find a way to deal with that... Thanks for reviewing!

**Superstar1030**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Bade will work through their problems! They must! (}:

**WOWcow**: It's definitely big news for Cat and Robbie. What she decides to do with it, well, we'll see… but good guessing skills! Thanks for reviewing!

**Marishka12**: Yay, I'm glad that you're loving the story. It's my aim to please! I'm going to try to continue to update quickly as much as I can. Sorry that Saturday might not have a chapter though. /}:Thanks for reviewing!

**Red Velvet is love**: How did you like the intervention? She freaked out, but she kinda hates everyone now, not just Tori. LOL, don't worry though. I'm glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing!

**M.D.G1986**: Yay for long, dramatic chapters! It's definitely hard to talk to someone honestly when you have that constant worry, but Jade's strong and bade will eventually have to deal with their issues. I'm glad that you like the story, and I LOVE your goatee smiley. He's groovy. {(}:

Jazzy2297: You were right, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Five Pies To The Face**: I honestly have no idea why my Jasper became so close to Jade. When I first thought of this story, he was just kind of like there, but I guess that he's supposed to be close with Jade. I'm glad that this happened though. Yay, Jaspers of fanfiction! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

**Mrx13**: Words cannot describe how jealous of you I am. I love all three of them. Sadly, I live on the east coast and can't go to his shows. )}: I'm glad you did, though! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for reading/alerting/reviewing/favoriting! You guys are awesome! (}:


	12. Chapter 12

VICTORIOUS ISN'T BEING RENEWED! Literally, Ariana Grande said it on twitter. There's only one season left. )}: So, so, so sad. I really like this chapter, but it's hard to be excited about it now. Hope you enjoy it though… Tandre, bade, and cabbie all in this chapter.

* * *

Jade's POV

The waiting area is quiet, but it's only me, Tori, and Andre here. Robbie's in the back with Cat, waiting for her to wake up, and Beck's on his way. Trina walked off when we got here. Cat's parents are flying in later, and who knows where Frankie is.

Andre's writing something in a notebook. I think Tori said something about him writing a new song, and she's fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

Finally, Beck walks into the waiting room carrying flowers. "They for Cat?" Andre asks, looking up from his book.

Beck nods, holding out a small arrangement of flowers. "These ones are." He takes a smaller bouquet out and hands them toward me. "These ones are for Jade."

Tori stands. "Okay, Andre, to the cafeteria we go. I think that's our cue to leave," she says, holding out her hand to help Andre up. They leave as I glare at them.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Beck says, taking the seat next to me. I don't answer him. He sighs. "Look, Jade. I didn't mean what I said-"

"Of course you did. You said it."  
"I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. I didn't want to be the reason that you hurt, Jade."

I finally look at him. "I'm not going to break every time you tell me something that I'm not happy about, Beck. And I told you that I'm not going to do that to myself again."

"I know, but you've said that before, and I didn't want to take any chances."  
"We can't have a relationship if you aren't going to tell me things. I know that you weren't expecting to have to be a dad at sixteen. How do you think I feel?"

"I can't imagine how you feel, honestly. I know that I want us to be okay again."  
"We need to sort things out before that can happen, Beck. First thing's first: are you sure that you want to stay with me? 'Cause I'm keeping this baby."

"I'm positive. I love you, Jade, and I love our baby already."  
I take a deep breath. "I'm not leaving Jasper. I won't."

"I know. I'm not asking you to anymore, Jade, but I do want you to move." I narrow my eyes, partly in confusion, partly in suspicion. "I want you to move in with me. I want Jasper to come too."

"That's sweet, it really is, but there is no way, you, me, Jasper, and a new baby are all going to fit in your RV."

"I don't mean in my RV. I want to get a house, Jade."  
My eyebrows shoot up, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are about to pop out of my head. "A house? Are you serious?" He nods. "There's no way we can afford a house!"

"Yes, we can. I, I uh, asked my parents to help." Now, I'm really confused. Beck hates asking his parents for help, even though they have a lot of money. That's why he lives by himself in the RV.

"I thought you hate asking your parents for help?"  
"I do, but I'd do anything for our family, absolutely anything."

"So, did you tell them about our little bun in the oven?" I ask with a smirk. He puts his hand on my stomach.  
"Yeah. They weren't too happy, but they were glad that I asked for help. Of course, I'm not going to have them pay for everything. I just need a little help getting us started."

"I can get a job," I volunteer, but he immediately shakes his head.  
"I don't really think that you should overdo anything, but it's your decision."

"If you really don't want me to, I won't." He nods. "Okay, then. When are we going to get that house?"  
He grins. "Well, shouldn't we bring Jasper when we go house hunting?"

I smile and kiss him. "I love you," I say, our foreheads pressed together.  
"I love you too," he replies. "Do you want to go meet Tori and Andre in the cafeteria?"

"Sure." He ducks his head down toward my belly.  
"Are you hungry in there? Want something to eat?" He presses his ear to my stomach, and pretends to listen.

I laugh, and so does he. Then he gets up, pulling me with him. "Let's go get some food, Jade West. You're child has spoken."

* * *

Tori's POV

Andre and I make our way down to the cafeteria and get some drinks. I text Robbie to ask how Cat is and to tell him that we're in the caf. He says that she's still unconscious.

"Any news on Cat?" he asks, taking a sip of his soda.  
"Just the same," I say with a shrug.

There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes then Andre finally asks, "Shouldn't you go to a doctor soon?"

I look up from my drink, surprised. "Yeah, I guess I should. I can get an ultrasound and check on the little guy."  
"The little guy, huh? You sure it's a boy?" he chuckles.

"I think so. I had a dream where it was born a he."  
He shrugs. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Do you know when we can find out?"

I shake my head. "No, but I can ask when I go to the doctor's. I'll make an appointment tomorrow."  
"Can," he clears his voice. "Can I come?"

"You still want to help me?"  
"Of course I do, Tori. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured you might realize that you don't have to deal with all of this."  
"I want to. I told you I'd be the daddy, and I meant it."

I smile. "Okay, if you're sure."  
"I'm positive."

"What are we going to tell people? My parents, your grandma? Are we gonna tell them that it's Danny's baby and you're just going to be the dad cause he's not or are we gonna tell them that you're the dad?"

He purses his lips together in thought. "I think we should just tell them the truth."  
"Andre, you know-"

"We don't have to tell them the whole abuse thing, but I doubt the baby's gonna come out lookin' like me. That would really raise some questions."

"Yeah, and I don't want them to think anything about me. I was just with Danny. It'd be a little difficult to explain how I ended up pregnant with your baby."

He chuckles again. I laugh too. "Oh, and Tori?" he calls. I look at him. He leans across the table and kisses me. Whoa.

"Hey, you two," Beck says, walking to our table with his arm around Jade. I guess they made up. They sit and Jade abruptly takes my cup.

"What are you drinking?"  
"A French vanilla coffee. Why?"

She shoots Beck an angry look. "How come she's allowed to drink coffee?"  
Beck looks at Andre helplessly. "Andre said it wasn't good for the baby." Jade fixes her glare on Andre and he raises his hands.

"I said she can't have _as much_ coffee. She can have like a cup a week!" She sighs in relief and I laugh.  
"It's okay, Jade. We'll get the hang of this eventually."

* * *

Cat's POV

My head hurts, and this isn't my bed. Where am I again? I finally open my eyes and see that I'm in a hospital. At least, I think it's a hospital. I'm all hooked up to machines.

I groan and attempt to sit up. "Be careful," I hear Robbie warn from my right. I look over and see that it's just him in here.

I don't know what to say to him, or if I want to say anything at all. I'm still mad at him, but then again, the last thing that I remember was going to get a bottle of water from my fridge.

"What happened?" I eventually ask, putting my hand to my head. "My head hurts."  
"You passed out," his voice has the tiniest edge to it. I guess he's mad. I didn't pass out on purpose!

"When? How?"  
"I don't know when, since you were ignoring me, but when I came to your house, Frankie said that you were sleeping on the kitchen floor."

I roll my eyes as Robbie continues speaking. "But I do know that you starved yourself for a few days."  
"That's not true!" I protest.

"Eating a banana or an apple here and there does not qualify as eating."  
"Why doesn't it? It's food, isn't it?"

"But it isn't enough food for a pregnant girl and two babies," he says exasperated, leaning forward in his seat with his hands in front of him. "You're hypoglycemic."

"Hippo what?"  
"_Hypo_glycemic. You get all shaky and pass out when you don't eat."

Oh, that's it? I shrug. I could've told him that.  
"You know that you could die from that?" I look at him in confusion. "Yeah, you can have seizures and even die from it. But I guess that you don't care since you keep doing this to yourself."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Of course I care, Robbie! I don't want to die!"  
He scoffs and I wince. Why is Robbie being so mean? "Cat, you could lose one or both of the babies because of this. I could lose both of the babies because of this. I could lose you!"

I sit quietly with my arms folded across my chest, a little angrily. How dare Robbie think that I don't care about my children? I do. I really do. I just can't get past the fact that I'm going to be getting huge. Nobody will like me then, not Robbie, or any of my other friends, my parents. Even my own kids will start to hate me, because really, who likes their mom to be a planet?

I sigh angrily as I stare straight ahead. My nose itches. It feels like there's something inside of it. There's something taped to my face, too.

"What is this?" I ask Robbie abruptly, pointing at my face. He looks conflicted, as if he shouldn't answer me.  
Finally he says, "It's a feeding tube."

A feeding…? What? NO, this needs to be out, now! I have not gone this far just to have some doctors force feed me. I start to paw at the feeding tube. I need it out. I need it out.

Robbie quickly grabs my hands. "No, Cat, this needs to stay in," he states firmly.  
"No it doesn't," I huff, pulling my hands from his and putting them in my lap.

"Yes it does," he snaps back, still standing over top of me, even though I stopped trying to pull the damn feeding tube out. "You're thirteen weeks pregnant with twins and weigh 82 pounds. You're lucky they didn't put one in through your stomach surgically."

I gasp. They wouldn't do surgery just to put food into me, would they? But I did lose two more pounds… I smile. Robbie frowns.

"It's _not_ a good thing that you've lost weight, Cat."  
"That's your opinion," I snap.

He groans. "That's everyone's opinion! Even your parents'!"  
"Why did you tell them that I was here?" I shout at him. My parents didn't need to know. They aren't even in town!

"They needed to know, and you're a minor. They're flying in today."  
"They don't need to come home because I'm not staying here."

"Yes, you are. You're staying until the doctors say you can leave."  
"Well, _I _say I can leave now. I'm fine," I insist.

He sighs. "I don't understand, Cat," he says, his voice finally softening. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're so talented. I don't know why you do this to yourself."

I'm speechless. I already told them all why I don't like to eat. Why doesn't he understand?  
"I love you, Cat. I honestly do. These babies are going to love you, and so do your parents, and Frankie. There's a whole room full of people who love you so much that they're waiting anxiously for me to tell them that you're awake. I don't understand why you don't love yourself."

"Because I'm huge," I whisper. "Who could love someone like that?"  
"You are not huge; you're anything but. We love you, regardless of your size."

"You mean you love me in spite of my size."  
"No, I mean that we love you because of who you are, not what size clothing you wear or what the scale says. You're beautiful, brilliant, caring, forgiving, loving. You're just you, Cat. You're perfect, even if you can't see it."

I turn my head away from him because I'm starting to cry. He kisses my temple. "I'm going to let everyone know that you're up." I sniffle as a response. "Don't pull that out, either. I'm serious. I will have you strapped down if I need to."

I don't say anything, and he slowly leaves, watching me the whole time. I'm not going to take it out.

Seconds after Robbie leaves, Trina slowly creeps in. Why is she here? "Hi, Cat," she waves, taking Robbie's seat.

"Uh…Hi, Trina," I say, wiping the tears from my face.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Like trash," I reply flatly. It's the truth. Not only is my head pounding. Robbie made me feel all guilty and sad. I don't mean to hurt my babies. I really don't.

"I'm sorry," she says.  
"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." _'Yet,'_ I think. God only knows what she has to say.

"I'm sorry that I can't do anything to make this better for you."  
"You can tell everyone that I don't need to be here."

She shakes her head slowly. "No, Cat. I can't do that. This is the best place for you right now."  
"Oh, what do you know, Trina?" I ask angrily, turning with a huff.

"I know a lot more than you think I do."  
"And how's that?"

"Because I used to be anorexic."  
"I do not have an eating disorder," I insist. Why must everybody say that?

She sighs. "Cat, I know that you don't want to admit it, but that's the first step to recovery. I know that you don't like what you see when you look in the mirror, and I know that you don't feel like you deserve to be loved, but you do."

I don't say anything. She understands more than Robbie does, I guess.

"Trust me, Cat. I know exactly what you're going through. It's tough being a teenage girl, but it's even harder to do when you don't respect yourself. And it's damn near impossible to do when you don't love yourself."

"You're babies are going to need you. They're going to need their mommy to be her very best, and you can't do that if you're still battling this. You can't even be sure that both of your babies are going to come out of this healthy if you continue like this."

I'm crying again. Why is everyone trying to make me cry?

"Please, Cat," she begs. "Let us help you. We want to. You need it; your babies need you to let us help you."

The door opens and Jade walks in. She stops when she sees Trina sitting in the chair and me crying. Her eyes narrow. "Why are you crying?"

I shrug and Trina stands. "Did she make you cry?" She asks, pointing to Trina. I shake my head. Yes, Trina did make me cry, but not in the way Jade thinks. If I know Jade, and I think I do very well, then if I said yes right away, she'd hurt first, ask questions later, and apologize never.

"Good." She sits in the seat that Trina just vacated.  
"Think about what I talked about, Cat," Trina says from the doorway. "And if you ever need to talk, you have my number." I nod and she leaves.

"Now, what was that all about," Jade asks smartly. I shrug again.

Now let's see how Jade's gonna make me cry.

* * *

CatHeartsU: Cat's okay! I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

Jazzy2297: Haha, you are correct! Even though it didn't happen yet. Did I just give a spoiler? It doesn't count 'cause you figured it out! Thanks for reviewing!

Superstar1030: Thanks for reviewing!

M.D.G1986: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad that you like it. Haha, goatee smiley faces should have a good time, everyone should! I'm always in an odd mood, so your odd mood is always welcome!

Marishka12: Cat's okay! Lol, I could never actually permanently hurt Cat, she's my favorite! I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

SKRowling: Thanks for the ideas, I may use them, especially the Tori one. I cracked up when I read that. LOL, I imagine myself freaking out about having to tell my parents about me being pregnant when I'm older. My mom would probably do the same thing. Did you catch the Jade coffee thing? See, I'm being kind…sort of. Thanks for reviewing!

Yellowchic4: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad that you like the story and thanks for the cupcake! (}: Oh, and reviewing, too! Aaaaannndd, Matt Bennett will be mine!

Five Pies To The Face: I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for the favorites/alerts/review! You guys are awesome! (}:


	13. Chapter 13

Jade's POV

I didn't come in here to talk to Cat about her issues. I think that she's getting enough of that from everyone else. I figure that she could use a friend or at least some other conversation. Just a little break.

She looks at me desperately from her hospital bed. It makes her look so much smaller and helpless, and the tears in her eyes don't help either.

"Please, Jade," she says, wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to cry anymore today. I'm all wonky enough at it is."

"I'm not here to make you cry, Cat. I doubt everyone else was either. They just want you to be healthy." She bites her lip."I'm really not here to talk about it, Cat, so I'll just say one thing about it and that'll be it."

She nods, still looking at me with her wide brown eyes. "You're going to be a mom. Your decisions need to be made not with just yourself in mind anymore. You need to remember that being a mom has to come first." Her eyes are shining with unshed tears and I sigh.

"I know, Jade. I know… I just wish I could be like you. You're so strong and you already take care of Jasper, so you're going to be a great mom, and I… I'm just me."

I roll my eyes. "Let me ask you a question."  
"Okay," she agrees uncertainly.

"Do you think that I'm fat?" She shakes her head no vigorously and makes a face like the idea is absolutely appalling.  
"No, of course not, Jade. You're beautiful."

"Yeah, well I weigh 110 pounds, and I'm sure Tori and Trina aren't far off. You keep comparing yourself to us and it's _not_ good, Cat. You're a beautiful person and I can't believe that you're getting so worked up about something as unimportant as weight. You've been a stick as long as I've known you, but it doesn't matter. _Weight_ doesn't matter."

She sniffles. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"We weren't. Unless you want to."  
She shakes her head no quickly. "No. No. What do you want to talk about?"

I smirk. "How did you know?"  
"Know what?"

"About what I did to myself?"  
"Oh," she pauses, looking down at her hands. "Well, I, uh, I knew for a while. I talked to Beck about it and he said that you said you'd stop. So for a while, I watched and I didn't see any new cuts, but then you're bracelet fell down at school the other day and I saw the new one."

I nod my head slowly. "I'm sorry that I told everyone. I was trying to get everyone to stop focusing on me."  
"I understand," I reply. "I don't have to like it, but I understand. I don't know what I would've done if you guys did something like this for me when I was really bad." She smiles gratefully. "But you might want to apologize to Vega. Apparently she took what you said to heart."

Her smile drops. "I didn't mean it, honest! I was just trying-"  
"You already told me this."

She nods. "Can you go get Tori so I can apologize? I don't think that I'm allowed up yet. Robbie already threatened to have me strapped down."

I snort and she gives me a look. "Robbie threatened you?"  
She nods. "I'm serious! I don't want to get strapped down!"

"I doubt that's going to become an issue. Robbie won't do anything that you don't want."  
"He seemed serious. I'm not about to be strapped to this bed. I don't even want to be here."

I roll my eyes again. "Of course you don't."  
"Then why won't anyone listen to me?" she shouts, her face a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Because it's not about what you want, it's about what's best for you at this point."  
"_I_ know what's best for me," she insists.

"Yeah? How's that feeding tube working out for ya'?" I ask, tipping my head toward her. She frowns.  
"I don't even need this, but Robbie won't let me take it out. I guess I'm going to have to wait until the doctor comes in. They'll take it out."

"Cat," I say exasperated. "They wouldn't have put it in if it wasn't necessary." She crosses her arms and sets her mouth in a firm line.

"I just want to go home…"  
"I know you do. And you will, but not until you're ready."

"Why do you always have to act like my mom?" she asks, not with an attitude, but more out of curiosity. I shrug.  
"I need the practice."

She giggles, and I laugh softly. "I guess I should get some practice, too, huh?"  
"I guess. I mean you're going to have two kids."

She starts giggling, even though it looks like she's trying to hold it in. "What?" I ask. I didn't say anything funny.  
"I was just thinking, what if you and Tori had twins too."

My eyes widen. "Oh god, Cat. You better hope that that's not true."  
She giggles even more. "Then there'd be six babies instead of four!"

"There's no way I can handle two kids of my own and Jasper." She stops giggling and goes to say something, but the door opens and her parents enter. I stand. I'm guessing her parents trump me right now. She looks at me, her eyes pleading with me to stay, but I can't. This is a conversation that she needs to have with them. I can't help her.

"Hi, Vincent, Lisa. See ya, Cat." I get up and walk toward the door. Her parents nod in my direction.  
"Bye, Jade," she says forlornly.

* * *

Cat's POV

"Hi, mommy," I say with a small wave. The IV feels clumsy and awkward on my hand. "Hi, daddy."

My parents look at me with sad eyes and my mom starts to cry. "Mommy, please don't cry. I'm fine. Look," I say as my father leads my mother to the chairs next to my bed. I smile as my mother glances at me.

She starts sobbing again. "Oh, Caterina…" She hides her face in my dad's shirt.  
"Mom, Dad, please don't be upset."

"Upset?" my father questions. "We're more than upset, Caterina." I pout. I don't like it when my parents use my full name. "We're disappointed and frustrated, but we were more terrified than anything."

"Why? I'm okay, daddy. I really am."  
"Sweetheart, your boyfriend told us everything."

When they say everything, do they mean literally everything that happened? "We know that you're pregnant." I sigh. Of course, thanks, Robbie. "And we know that it's twins. We know how far along you are and that he found you passed out."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, my voice quiet. "I know that you weren't expecting grandchildren this early, and that you were expecting more from me."

"Baby girl," my mom sniffles. "We just want you to be happy and healthy. What you are doing to yourself right now is not good for anyone, especially not those babies of yours." She says gesturing toward my belly.

"I'm okay."  
"But you're not, sweetheart," my father leans forward and takes my hand, the one without the IV. "Are we disappointed? A little. Were we expecting this? No, of course not. Just because this was unplanned doesn't mean that it's unwanted. Yes, you're young, but we believe that you can handle this." I smile.

"Thanks, Daddy."  
"I'm not finished yet, Caterina. Before these babies are born, you need to get yourself healthy." I open my mouth to protest, but he stops me short. "And don't you dare say that you are. You're in the hospital with a feeding tube. That is not healthy."

I swallow hard. "Okay. Can we please go home? I don't want to be here anymore."  
"Caterina, we're serious," my mom leans forward also. I nod to show her that I understand. "You can't leave the hospital yet."

"But I don't like hospitals!"  
"You need to gain at least ten pounds before the doctors will even consider sending you home."

Whoa, ten pounds? This whole "recovery" thing is not going to be easy. I don't know if I can do it. I don't even know if I want to do it.  
"And, you're going to have to start seeing Annette again," my mother informs and I pout again. I don't want to have to go back to my therapist! My parents said that Frankie only needed to go when I was twelve, why are they changing it now?

"Why do I have to go back to Annette?" I cross my arms across my chest, still pouting. I'm vaguely aware that I look like a child about to enter a temper tantrum, but I don't care.

"You have to overcome this, sweetie." I'm confused. I said I'll gain more weight. Why do I need a therapist? "This isn't just about physicality," my dad explains. "It all starts in the head."

I roll my eyes. My head is fine, thank you. But I don't think arguing with them is going to do any good. So, instead I ask, "When do you think I'll be able to go home?"

My dad shrugs and my mom continues to dab at her eyes. "In about two weeks, if you cooperate."

Great. Two weeks in a hospital. Just what I need. I groan and cover my face with my hands.

* * *

Tori's POV

Cat had to stay overnight at the hospital. From what I understand, she'll be staying there for a little while longer. I did get to see her before I left though. She apologized for what she said during the failed intervention. I told her that I knew that she was just trying to deflect the attention from herself and that she didn't mean it, but it still hurt.

It brings up a lot of questions, too. Did I do something that made Danny hit me? No, right? I just told him about the baby. I shake my head. No, I didn't deserve it.

Trina pulls up to our house just as Andre texts me. We didn't have time to talk about the kiss between us, but I hope he knows that I enjoyed it.

'_Hey, we didn't get to talk earlier. Are you okay?'  
'Yes. I am very much okay. (:' _

'_Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything that you're not ready for.'  
"Trust me, Andre. I'm more than ready for this.' _

'_Good. (:' _

"Who's got you smiling like that?" Trina asks with a smile of her own as we walk into the house. It's late, but our parents aren't home. They're probably at a movie or something.

I look at Trina. Should I tell her? Normally, I wouldn't even think to tell her, but in the past few days she's been more than understanding and supportive.

"Andre," I say, my smile still huge.  
"Oh, really?" she replies with a knowing hint in her voice. "I would have never guessed."

I sit on the couch, still smiling, and roll my eyes. She goes into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" She asks.

"A yogurt?" I reply and soon she enters the living area with two bowls of ice cream. I look at the bowl she hands out to me, then at her. "This is not yogurt." I take the bowl from her anyway.

"I know that, but I knew what you really meant was 'Trina, please ignore my request for a yogurt and get me some of my favorite chocolate ice cream.'"

I laugh, still not eating any of the frozen dairy treat. "Oh, come on, Tori. You're pregnant. Let your baby live a little."

I roll my eyes again, but eat a spoonful. Man, I'm glad Trina got me ice cream instead. "See," she says, pointing her spoon at me. "I knew you wanted ice cream."

I reach for the remote to turn the TV on, but she grabs it first. "Soooo, tell me about you and Andre."  
I sigh happily, the smile returning to my face. "He kissed me today."

"Really?" she asks enthusiastically. I nod. "When?"  
"In the cafeteria in the hospital. We were talking about the baby and when I should get an ultrasound." She opens her mouth. "Don't worry; I'm going to call the doctor's office tomorrow to set up an appointment." She smiles, leaning back.

"He volunteered to be the baby's dad because Danny isn't." Trina gasps.  
"You sure you want all this?" She asks, eating a spoonful of her dessert. I nod.

"I haven't been so sure of anything else in a while."  
"Then I'm happy for you, Tori. I really am."

* * *

Hey, guys I don't have enough time to reply to reviews individually tonight, sorry. )}: Did you like this chapter? I was kind of eh about it, especially Cat's parents finding out.

Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites! I love you all! (}: _  
_


	14. Chapter 14

CabbieCabbieCabbie! I just love them!

* * *

Cat's POV

For the next two weeks, I'm going to be in the hospital. For the next two weeks, maybe longer, I'm going to have to go to a stupid group therapy session, and have to write a stupid journal. I'm going to have to be poked and prodded, weighed and monitored daily for the next two weeks. This feeding tube is going to stay in for the next two weeks, filling me with fat, and if I try to take it out, I will be restrained. I'm going to have to see my therapist, Annette, indefinitely. I'm going to miss school for the next two weeks, and I'm going to be missing time hanging out with my friends and Robbie. I'm not even allowed to go on the internet for the next two weeks because they're afraid that I'm going to look up "pro ana" stuff. Apparently that means pro-anorexic, like pictures of really skinny girls, to motivate not eating. Little do they know that I have things saved on my phone, like pictures of me with Tori and Jade in them. I thought it was called thinspiration. Oh, well, it doesn't make a difference to me.

I'm fairly certain that the next two weeks of my life will be hell.

I don't have to start my therapy sessions until tomorrow, including the group one, but I do have to start the journal today. They said not to write down anything that I eat or drink because then it'll be a food journal, and that I'll make no progress. So, I guess that I'll write about something else.

'_I had another ultrasound today,' _I write_. 'It's my second one, but I was all alone today. Robbie was at school and my parents were at work. Dr. Truman didn't even do the ultrasound. They printed me a picture, though. My babies' first picture!_ _Wanna see? Oh, haha, you're just a book. You can't see!'_

'_Aside from seeing my babies today, it hasn't been a good day. I was told that I have to go to STUPID group therapy and write this STUPID journal. And I had really bad heartburn this morning, so the doctor's checked me out and said that I have some STUPID disease called GERD from throwing up all the time. Then, my STUPID morning sickness has been going on _all day_ and making it worse apparently. Every STUPID time I throw up when a nurse or Dr. Richards is in here they look at me all disappointed and tell me not to do it, but I'm just like I'm not doing it on purpose now. Why would I want to throw up in front of you? It's gross.' _

This whole thing is just stupid. I don't want to be here. And here comes the morning sickness again. I grab the little basin they gave me and vomit just as Robbie comes in, carrying his guitar. He gives the same stupid disappointed look. I wipe my mouth with a napkin that was on the bedside table. "I did not do that on purpose," I say, lifting my hands up in a surrendering motion. He looks at me and I don't know if he believes me. It makes me sad. How did we end up this way?

He doesn't respond, except for sitting down and shifting his guitar from his back to his front_. _He looks down at it for a long time and takes a deep breath. Why did he come if he didn't want to talk to me?

He finally looks up. "I wrote you a song, Cat. I want you to know how perfect you are and how much I love you." He smiles softly and I smile encouraging him to proceed. "It's not perfected yet, but hopefully it'll get across what I'm trying to say." He starts strumming his guitar slowly, then sings:

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug your way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to your silly life_

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow you down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look you're still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
Let's see you do the same  
Ohhhh

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."

When he's done signing he looks up from his guitar at me. I'm barely able to make out his eyes, wide and hopeful, in my blurry vision. He's expecting me to say something, but I can't. I can't. All I can think of is his song and how it's wonderfully beautiful, and how it's about me. I can't stop wondering how such a beautiful song can be written about someone like me. So, I sob. I sob, and I sob, and I sob.

I can't stop crying. I'm so confused. How can such a beautiful song be about me?

* * *

Tori's POV

"Thanks, Dr. Truman. Yes, I'll tell Cat to schedule an appointment as soon as possible when I see her. Thanks again. I'll see you Friday."

I hung up the phone. Trina would be happy. I got a doctor's appointment for Friday, with the same doctor who saw Cat. Normally, the doctor doesn't speak directly to you when you're just scheduling an appointment, but I told the receptionist that Cat recommended Dr. Truman and when she asked how Cat was, I told her, which made her tell Dr. Truman, which made him get on the phone and take a ten minute appointment-making phone call into an hour long grill session about Cat.

Andre laughs from my side. "Finally off the phone?"  
I roll my eyes, "Yes, and I have an appointment for Friday at 3:30, which is great considering that it's already Tuesday."

He nods. "Should we go see Cat today?" he asks.  
I shake my head. "I don't think so. Robbie went up to see her today. I think we should let them have a day to themselves. You know, get everything sorted?"

"Yeah…so what about us?" He asks, turning his body around so he can fully face me. I'm confused and I'm sure my face shows it.  
"I thought we were a couple?"

He kisses my cheek. "Not about that. I mean what about us? What are we going to do before this baby arrives? And even afterwards?"

It's smart that he's thinking about this. To be honest I haven't even started to think about any of it. How are we going to tell my parents? What am I going to do about school? Where's the baby gonna sleep? Oh god, there's so much stuff to do!

What am I going to do to get money? How am I gonna buy my baby all the things it needs? What is it's name going to be?

I start breathing quicker, my eyes dart all over the place. Andre quickly places his hands on my shoulders. My heart is racing. So much to do!

"Tori," Andre says calmly, but I barely notice. Bottles, diapers, and formula…A crib. We'll have to baby proof everything in the house of course. Will there be enough room for everything? I don't want to have to depend on my parents for everything.

"Tori!" Andre yells, a little panicked. I snap out of whatever I was going through. "Breathe, Tori, breathe."  
I do as Andre instructs. "Is everything okay?"

I nod.  
"What happened?"

"Well, I was just starting to think about how much stuff we're going to have to get and how much things we have to do." My panic is returning. "Then I started worrying about where the baby'll sleep and how much room that it'll have. AND IT'S NAME! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NAME!"

"Tori, settle down. You can't pick a name for sure yet. You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. Everything will be taken care of before the little person comes. I promise."

I try to control my breathing, eventually it evens. "Everything okay now?" he questions.  
"Yeah," I respond.

"You sure?"  
"Yes," I reply leaning forward and catching his lips with mine. I laugh into the kiss and he does too. Maybe this'll keep my mind off of everything.

* * *

Jade's POV

I picked Jasper up from school today, so I could take him to Beck's RV for a little. He's never actually been there before, so he's excited. He's practically bouncing up and down in his seat and I have to threaten him about a thousand times to settle down or we won't go.

When we finally pull up to Beck's, he undoes his seatbelt and sprints from my parking spot across the street to the RV.

"Be careful!" I yell. He didn't even look before he ran across. He could've gotten seriously hurt! Pain is funny, but not my little brother's pain.

I finally make my way into Beck's RV. The boys are already sitting down, enjoying sodas. "Hey, Jade," Beck says, looking up as I walk in. I nod.

"Jasper's comfortable, I see," I say going to sit with them. Jasper beams at me. I swear, this kid loves Beck as much as I do. We sit for awhile, the guys enjoying their sodas while I drink some juice. We crack a couple of jokes and Jasper talks eagerly about school. I notice he avoids talking about the bus, but I'll ask him later, when Beck's not around, because he'll be embarrassed if I ask now.

Soon, I realize that we need to talk about what I actually brought Jasper here for.

"Jasper," I begin. "There's something that we really need to talk about." I look at Beck and I can tell that he's ready too.  
"Yeah," The green-eyed boy replies, looking up at us. Beck takes my hand and gives it an encouraging squeeze.

"Well, you see, with a new baby, the house is going to be crowded. There's not going to be much room for us. So, Beck and I've decided that we're going to get a house."

He looks down at the ground and bites the inside of his cheek. "Oh," he swallows. "Okay. You and Beck are moving in together."  
I look at Beck. He has an amused smile on his face. I'm smirking. "Jasper," Beck says, causing the boy to look up. "We want you to come with us."

"To look for a house? Sure, I'll go."  
I roll my eyes. "No, Jas, he means to like move in with us."

"Permanently?" he asks, his eyes lighting up. Beck and I nod. "Yeah," he exclaims. "Yeah, I'll move in with you!"

His enthusiasm is contagious and soon we're all laughing. Then my cell phone rings. I groan and answer it, going outside so Jasper doesn't hear the conversation.

"Hello, Jadelyn," my father says through the phone.  
"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, for starters, I don't want a daughter who disrespects me like that." I roll my eyes.  
"Oh, too bad. Can't help you with that." I pull the phone away from my ear to hang up, but his voice stops me.

"Don't hang up, Jadelyn. I just want to get together for dinner sometime this week."  
"And why would you think I would want to have dinner with you?"

"I've heard some things about a certain girl wanting some money for some bills, and possibly a new car." I narrow my eyes out of habit, even though he can't see me. Seriously, he's going to use bill money, money we need to survive, as a bargaining tool?

"Yes, Jadelyn," he says haughtily, like he knew that I was thinking about that. "I'll do whatever it takes."  
I bite my lip angrily. It starts to bleed. "Whatever," I bark into the phone. "We can meet Friday, 7:30 at Nozu."

He starts to say something, but I hang up. Either he'll be there, or he won't, I don't care.

* * *

I know that Robbie's song is actually Pink's. I also know that the lyrics aren't correct. I changed them because I think it fits better for the situation. It's only a little off anyway. Think of it as slower and acoustic.

How'd you like the chapter?

**Wisconsin-girl19**: I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for reviewing. Did you like the Tandre in this chapter?

**Superstar1030**: Thanks. I'm glad you liked her parents finding out cause I felt like it was just blah. Thanks for reviewing!

**alexjogia**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Jazzy2297**: Tori's parents are definitely going to be interesting when they find out. I'm not sure when it'll happen though, probably not long actually. Surprises are in store for the lovely Tori… Thanks for reviewing!

**SKRowling**: I'm actually really glad that you liked Cat's parents in the chapter. I felt like Beck's parents were all cool about it, and Cat's parents were too, so it was just kind of like boring. Thanks for reviewing!

**kyoshima**: Thanks for reviewing!

**LiveLaugh1212**: Thanks for reading & reviewing!

**M.D.G1986**: I'm glad that you liked it. Robbie still has to tell his family! Thanks for reviewing!

**Five Pies To The Face**: I know, LOL. I'm trying to have some sympathetic parents. Oh, and just so you know, MATT BENNETT IS MINE!

Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites! (}:


	15. Chapter 15

I don't even know why I put these little notes in the beginning of a chapter. I doubt anyone reads them. If you're reading this, than say hello in a different language in your review! You'll get...something. I'm not really sure yet. Maybe some virtual cookies (}:

* * *

Cat's POV

Yesterday was supposed to be my first day of group therapy, but that plan's been changed. I hadn't really gotten out of bed for the first two days since I've been in here, except to go to the bathroom. So, when I got up yesterday, my legs were all shaky and they said that it was okay because I just had to get used to walking again. I mean, I didn't really walk much for two days, it's not like it was two months, but whatever. I did what they said to because there is no way that I'm going to be strapped down to a bed.

After I took the nine thousand pills that they give me, we went to walk down to the therapy session. Halfway there, I started getting light headed. A few more steps, my legs gave out and I collapsed, nearly pulling the IV and the feeding tube out. Apparently I'm not strong enough to walk yet.

Long story short, I'm not allowed to walk anywhere anytime soon. Now I've got to be wheeled down to therapy, starting tomorrow, but Annette is still coming by today.

I really don't feel like doing this today. Or any day.

Annette knocks on the door, even though it's wide open and I can see who it is. I look up and she walks in.

"Hi, Cat," she greets with a wave. "It's good to see you again." I bite my lip. I don't want to be mean, but I don't want to see her again. I know that you don't want to have to go through therapy again, but if you're going to beat this disorder, you're going to have to."

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "I don't have an eating disorder."

She sits in one of the chairs near my bed, setting her bag down in the one next to her. "Cat, you need to realize that you do. In order for you to actually beat this and get out of this hospital, you have to."

I don't want to be here, so I don't respond.

"Cat," she tries again, but I still don't answer.  
"Caterina."

"What?" I snap. I don't want to do this.  
She looks pleased that she's finally got me to talk. "How are you today?"

"Annoyed," I reply, still not looking at her.  
"And why is that?"

"I don't want to be here, I don't want to do this, I'm not allowed to walk or use the internet. Should I go on?" I ask with an attitude.

She writes something down. "How do you feel about going to the group therapy?"  
"It's stupid. I don't want to go."

"You haven't been there yet, have you?"  
"No."

"Well how can you form an opinion about it if you haven't gone?"  
"Just because it's going to be stupid like this whole thing."

"Did you consider having someone else go with you? Maybe a parent, a friend, your boyfriend even?"  
I shake my head immediately. I don't even want to go, why would I make someone else? "Well, I think that you should consider it. It might make you feel more comfortable."

I scoff. "The only thing that will make me more comfortable is to go home."  
She sighs, "Cat, you're not going to make any progress if you have an attitude like that."

"Who says I want to make progress?"  
"So, you don't want to get better?"

I throw my hands up. "There is nothing wrong with me!" Why does everyone keep saying that? I'd know if something was wrong with me.  
"Caterina, it's not normal to skip meals every day. It's not healthy either."

"I've heard this all before. My parents said it! Robbie said it, Jade, Trina, Tori, Andre, Beck, Dr. Richards, Dr. Truman…" I trail off. Wow, have that many people told me? Maybe it's really not healthy…

"Dr. Truman?"  
"My baby doctor," I reply instinctively. My voice is low and distracted. I'm still thinking…

"Oh, yes. Congratulations."  
"Thanks."

The session continues, but I'm not really paying much attention. Maybe this isn't healthy, and I should try to give it a chance. She leaves and I think that I might just need an attitude adjustment. So, tomorrow, I'll go to group therapy without a problem…if someone's with me.

I pick up my phone and sigh when I don't see the 3g up in the corner anymore. My parents had my internet shut off. But whatever, that's not what I need it for.

A few rings and she picks up. "Hey, Trina, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Tori's POV

The doctor's office is nice. It's pretty quiet, except for the classical music playing faintly in the background. There are pictures, diagrams really, on the walls, but there's nothing too gross or graphic. It's nice and calming. I'm not as freaked out as I was.

The nurse, Margaret I'm almost positive her name was, bustles around the room, getting things out, writing things down. She's a busy lady. While she's running around the room, I can't help but think of Cat sitting here all alone. What did she do after she was weighed? Did she freak? I wish she would've told me! I would've been there with her.

Andre squeezes my hand and looks at me with understanding eyes. He knows that I'm thinking about Cat. I look at Trina and see her sitting silently, staring off. She's been a lot calmer since she came home from visiting Cat yesterday. I'm surprised she actually went. I'm even more surprised that Cat called and asked.

"Everything all right?" Andre asks me quietly. I smile and nod, even though I'm concerned about Trina, and Cat, and my baby and everything else that's going on in my life. Everything's far from all right, but it's…okay for right now. He kisses my hand and I can't help but smile again.

"Okay, I'm done with everything here. Dr. Truman will be in shortly," Margaret says after writing something else down in her chart.  
"Thank you," I say as she leaves.

It's quiet for a few minutes as we wait for Dr. Truman.

"This is Cat's doctor?" Trina asks, finally speaking.  
"Yeah," Andre replies, a little flustered. He was taking the few minutes to continue writing his song. Trina nods then stares off again. Weird, I know.

"Are you okay," I ask her. Trina looks up, startled out of her thoughts.  
"Yup," she says popping the 'p' and returning to normal Trina. I'm glad. I kinda missed her bubbly self.

"So, are you excited?" She smiles widely.  
"I'm…anxious."

"Oh, come on, Tori. Relax. It's a baby that's inside of you. It's not going to bite."  
I try to smile, but it comes out a grimace. Dr. Truman saves me from having to reply by entering.

"Hello, Tori, nice to finally meet you in person." I smile and shake his hand. "And who are these lovely people with you today?"

I smile at Andre. "This is my boyfriend, Andre." They shake hands.  
"So he's the father?"

"Uh…" I stammer. "Yes and no."  
He looks really confused, so Andre clarifies. "I'm not the daddy biologically."

"Oh, well. I'm glad that you've got a support system going. And hello…" he trails off, looking at Trina. She smiles and shakes his hand. "Trina. I'm Tori's older sister."

"Wonderful! So, Tori, lie down and lift your shirt some." I do as he tells me. He turns the machine on, asking me a few questions as he does. Some of them make me uncomfortable about having to answer in front of Trina and Andre, but they're short questions.

Eventually he gets the machine to where it needs to be and tells me that the gel may be cold. It is. I gasp as I feel it touch my skin and squeeze Andre's hand.

The wand moves across my belly smoothly and soon Dr. Truman says that he's found it. We all look at the screen, and I can barely make out the tiny silhouette of a baby. My baby. It's beautiful.

"Look, Andre, Trina. Look. It's so tiny." Trina grabs my hand as Andre squeezes the other.  
"And apparently around…eight weeks gestation," Dr. Truman informs us.

Andre's smiling so big. "Our baby, Andre. That's our baby." If possible, his smile widens and he kisses me.

"My little niece or nephew…" Trina speaks up. When I look at her, I see tears in her eyes. "It's so precious, Tori."  
"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asks. I nod and he presses a button. There's a whooshing sound in the room.

When Dr. Truman stops the heartbeat, Andre helps me sit up, and I adjust my shirt. "So, Tori, there is a few things that we need to go over." I nod; he looks down at my chart."Your blood pressure is a little higher then I'd like, but it's nothing to be too worried about right now. Just try to keep your stress level down. Also, I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins and folic acid. It's important that you take them every day."

"Okay," I say with a nod. I can do that. "Anything else?"  
"No. Do you have any questions for me?"

"When can we find out the gender," Trina blurts out. Dr. Truman chuckles.  
"I was expecting that question. Any time between 15 to 20 weeks, it mainly depends on the positioning of the baby."

"Oh, so Cat might be able to find out soon."  
"How is Cat doing?"

"She's still in the hospital, but she's doing better," Trina answers.  
"That's excellent. I should be going up to the hospital to do her next ultrasound, now that the insurance is all cleared up."

I smile. Cat will like that.

"Okay, Tori, anything else?" I shake my head. I think that I should be okay. "Your baby is in great condition, great health. Just schedule another appointment and I'll see you then."

* * *

Jade's POV

It's Friday. It's also 7:20, so I have Jasper and we're on our way to Nozu. When we get there, my father is already at a table with his blonde trophy wife. He looks so disgusted at being here. Jasper and I walk over.

"I didn't say to bring him," my father says when he sees Jasper with me.  
"Yeah, well I didn't say to bring _that,_" I bite out, looking at _her_. She gasps and my father says, "Jadelyn, don't talk about your stepmother that way."

"Don't talk about my brother like he's not here." He looks at me, but doesn't say anything, just gestures for us to sit. Even though Jasper would prefer to sit closer to my dad, that's the seat that I immediately take because I don't want my father doing anything where I might get arrested. And I don't want him far enough away so that when he says, or does, the completely idiotic thing that gets me pissed off tonight, that I can't hit him.

Dinner is awkward at best by the time food arrives. Jasper's trying not to do anything that will annoy my father, and my father better hope that he doesn't say anything to Jasper that makes him upset. Martina giggles at the occasional comment my father makes about the restaurant or the food, but doesn't say much else. It seems that she finally got through her head that I don't like her. Good.

For a dinner with my father and Martina, this is going well. Until Martina makes a comment about Jasper's hair needing to be cut. He likes his dark brown hair to be a little long. Her hand is on his head, touching his hair. She's lucky I don't break her arm.

"Mind your damn business," I growl at her, and her hand immediately goes down.

"Jadelyn," my father begins to reprimand, but I ignore him.  
"Don't you ever put your filthy, slutty hands on my brother again."

"THOMAS!" she shrieks.  
"JADELYN!"

"Fuck you," I toss at him. "I showed up. Now, give me the money for the bills."  
He pauses and I stand angrily. "Sit down, Jadelyn. We're having a family dinner."

I scoff. "We couldn't be any less of a family if we tried."  
Jasper looks up at me, his eyes wide and pleading. So I sit reluctantly. My father smiles and I just glare at him. It's awkward again as we sit eating.

"Let's see what my money is doing at Hollywood Arts." My father says abruptly.  
"What?" I snap. My father hates what I'm doing with my life, why does he want to hear me sing? He's just going to use it against me.

"I want to know what my money is doing at that school of yours. If it's doing anything at all."  
"No," I snap. I don't need to prove anything to him.

"I have two thousand dollars in my pocket for you, Jadelyn. If you sing a song in front of everyone, I'll give it to you."  
"Jade, you don't have to." Jasper says quietly.

I pat his shoulder and Martina huffs. "Let's see it first." He takes out two rolls of cash and sets them on the table. "All yours," he says, motioning with his hands. "If you sing me a song."

I scoff. I sing all the time, this will be no problem. When I see the karaoke choices, I smirk because I know exactly what song I'm going to sing.

The music starts playing and I look directly at my father, hoping he gets the message from this song.

"_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can't pretend that_  
_I'm alright_  
_And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_  
_About the pain I feel inside_  
_Did you know you used to be my hero?_  
_All the days you spent with me_  
_Now seem so far away_  
_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can't stand another fight_  
_And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
_Nothing's gonna make this right again_  
_Please don't turn your back_  
_I can't believe it's hard_  
_Just to talk to you_  
_But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect._"

I can see the shocked look on his face when the song's finished. Everybody's cheering and clapping, but I don't care. I'm not finished.

"You got what you wanted, Thomas. Your screw up of a daughter is sixteen and pregnant. Congrats, Gramps!"

I walk off of the stage. Jasper's already standing at the table. I swipe the money. "Fuck you," I say as a parting. Martina gasps. My father doesn't make any move to stop us from leaving.

I don't want him in my life, anyway.

* * *

Random fun fact about this story: Jade's dad's name was David until I remembered that it was Tori's dad's name at last minute.

ALSO, if you wanna suggest names/genders for the babies, please feel free to do so! I only have ideas, people. Nothing is set yet!

Superstar1030: Thanks for reviewing!

Marishka12: No worries! I'm glad that you reviewed this chapter though. You like all of the girl's POVs in the chapter? (}: Someone suggested something about the guys meeting up and talking about the situation, so I might do that. What do you think? Thanks for reviewing!

CatHeartsU: I try my best! Thanks for reviewing!

Kyoshiama: I love Cabbie, absolutely adore them! I love bade and tandre too, but cabbie's my favorite. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

M.D.G1986: I'm glad you liked the song. I was looking for songs that would go well, but I really had no idea what to put. I even considered putting in I Think You're Swell, but I didn't think it fit right. Jade's dad is certainly a piece of work… Thanks for reviewing!

Wisconsin-girl19: Woo, Tandre! That would definitely cause some drama, I just have to find where it fits and for what girl. Thanks for reviewing!

Jazzy2297: Lol, definitely not. I was singing it the whole time I was writing! It's such a good song. As for Jade's dad, we'll have to see cause I definitely have something else planned for him, but I don't want to give it away right now. Thanks for reviewing!

SKRowling: Definitely, I considered writing her parents flipping out, but it just wouldn't end well. Jade's dad just found out, and Tori's parents aren't all that far away either. I thought I'd add GERD just to make Cat see that there are consequences from doing that. Thanks for the suggestion of it! And thanks for your review!

Bamonator4Life: I LOOOOVE writing supportive Trina. I know she's cocky and arrogant on the show, but I think that she can be really caring and compassionate and people just don't see that. Thanks for reviewing!

Five Pies To The Face: Matt Bennett is certainly mine! And goodness, I hope I didn't disappoint with Jade's dad in this chapter. If I did, don't worry, 'cause he will be making another appearance. Thanks for the review!

MrsJadeOliver: Jade definitely has more drama coming her way! Thanks for reviewing!

robinscorpiofan: I love long reviews! It wasn't rambling. I will definitely try to add more Cade friendship and bade. I only have ideas of what I'm going to do as far as the babies go, so thanks for your suggestions! I'll definitely consider them when the time comes. Don't forget I need suggestions on names too! Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: You're awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited! You guys are the chiz! (}:


	16. Chapter 16

Jade's POV

News spreads like wildfire. Less than an hour after the little dinner that I had with Thomas and Martina, I had tons of slap messages and texts asking if it was true.

Then someone posted the video. Beck called me asking if I told people. I didn't mean to tell everyone, especially since I hadn't seen a doctor, but my father was pissing me off, and I just wanted him to be as angry as I was. So, I let it slip.

Beck wasn't angry since he'd already told his parents. He was just really confused about how people found out. When I told him how, he'd wanted to come over, but my mom is home drinking. I don't want Beck here for that. Then he suggested that I go over there. I would, but Jasper's been sleeping and I don't want to wake him up. Now, it's quiet in my house, except the occasional noise from my mother.

I want to start working on a new screenplay. Maybe it should be based on me, Cat, and Tori. That would definitely be fun to read.

As I'm writing, I can hear my mom talking to someone down stairs. She's getting loud, so I close my laptop and go to check on Jasper.

Just like I knew he would, he woke up. My mother starts clambering up the steps drunkenly. "Hey, boy!" she yells, and I roll my eyes.

She throws open the door and startles even me. Normally when my mother's drunk, she forgets what she's yelling about halfway up the stairs. She seems angry and not the least bit reasonable.

Jasper jumps up and I stand in front of him. "What do you want, mother?" I ask, standing my ground. I'm not going to let her intimidate me or Jasper.

"I don't want to talk to you, ya whore!" She slurs. "Gettin' pregnant at sixteen! Your father told me!"  
I scoff. "I was just following what I know!" I scream back at her.

"Where's the boy?" She screeches.  
I fold my arms across my chest and attempt to regain my composure. "What do you want with Jasper?" I say his name because I swear my parents forget it all the time. They only know mine because they constantly yell at me.

Jasper ducks his head around me to see my mom. She sees him and lunges for him. I push Jasper on to his bed and receive a hit meant for him. It opens up the small cut I had from biting my lip the other day.

Now, I'm pissed off. I shove my mother hard and she falls to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU!" She attempts to get up, but I lean down, inches from her face. "How dare you hit me, and how dare you even attempt to hit Jasper! You are disgusting."

I lower my voice. "If you ever try to touch my brother again, I will kill you."  
"He's mine!" She yells from her position on the floor. Pathetic.

"He was never yours. I was the one there for him when you and good ol' Tom never were. I was his mother when you weren't!" I turn and see Jasper crying on his bed. "Grab some things, Jas. We're not staying here anymore." He nods and gathers some of his things. I stay in the room as a precaution. My mother stammers, still on the floor. When Jasper's done with his things, we go to my room to get some of mine.

"I'll call the police!" My mother threatens.  
I laugh loud. "And tell them what? That you're a drunk who tried to hit her kid? Good luck with that."

We go to Beck's that night. I guess we have to get used to staying in the RV until we find a house.

* * *

Cat's POV

Annette just left, but she's happy. I think everyone's getting happier because today was different. Today was the first day that I asked for breakfast. Normally, they just bring it up and leave the tray in front of me.

Today I asked for oatmeal and chocolate milk. They sent up a banana too. I ate less than half, but still, I asked. It's something.

I don't know why I can't convince myself to eat. It's like with every bite that I take, there's a little voice inside of my head that reminds me, '_Don't eat that, Cat. It's going to make you fat. You're never going to be as good as Jade or Tori if you eat that. Nobody will love you if you're fat.' _

Even after I ate, it was so hard not to throw it back up. It still hasn't been that long. I bet if I tried to I still could…

No, I can't do that. I can't. Everyone's so proud of me, I can't just throw that away. My mom almost cried again when she saw me eating when they came to visit. I still haven't seen Frankie yet, but Robbie'll be here soon! He just texted me and asked me if it was okay to visit. Of course it is; it's always a good time for Robbie!

He arrives sometime later, and I tell him eagerly about breakfast. He smiles widely and hugs me. "See, Cat. I knew that you'd start to get better if you tried." I smile in return. I want to tell him that it's not as easy as me trying. It's never going to be that easy.

But I don't. I don't want to ruin the happy mood. Instead, we talk about happy things. He tells me about how Sikowitz made the class do a drive by acting exercise as angry foreign children, and I tell him about the ultrasound picture.

He asks to see it, so I show him. "It's wonderful, Cat." He doesn't tear his eyes away from the picture.  
"Do you want one, Robbie?" He nods. "I'm sure they can print another one tomorrow."

He looks at me, handing the picture back. "Tomorrow? You have another ultrasound tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, do you wanna come? I mean it is Sunday, so you can come if you want."

"Of course, Cat. I'd love to!" He's so eager, I love it.  
"You can always make me happy, Robbie," I say giggling.

"That's what I'm here for," he replies with another smile.

I look down at the picture in my hand. "Should we pick names for them?" I ask, biting my lip.  
"Now? But we don't know if they're boys or girls."

"Yeah, but I don't like calling them just 'them.' They're little people; they deserve names." I say seriously.  
He kisses my forehead. "Okay. How about we have nicknames for them until we find out if they're boys or girls?"

"LET'S CALL ONE CLOUD!" I scream happily. I love clouds! Nice ones, not the mean ones.  
He laughs. "Okay. We can all baby a cloud and baby b we can call…peanut?"

I giggle. I like peanuts too, I just can't eat them because I'm allergic. I'll have a little peanut in my belly! I nod my head. "Cloud and Peanut, I like it!"

* * *

Tori's POV

My mom has been acting weird. She's being very sneaky lately. I don't know if it's because something's up with me and I'm just being paranoid that she's trying to figure it out, or if she's just being weird for some other reason. Trina and I talked about it, and we agree that she's being weird, so it's not just me.

Trina and I also talked about me and Andre telling mom and dad about me being pregnant. She said she'll be there if I want. I do. I want her and Andre with me. My parents are both home, and so is Trina. I call Andre and we decide that now's about as good time as any. So he comes over. I fill Trina in while I wait for him to come.

When he gets there, Trina and me are waiting on the couch. I call my parents down.

They frown. "Oh, hi, Andre," my mother says, sitting on the other couch with my father.  
"We were just going to talk to the girls about something," my dad says, hinting that he wanted Andre to go away for a little.

"It's okay," I say. "Andre's here for a reason. We have some news for you. Whatever you want to tell us, go right ahead."  
"Well," my mother begins. Then she pauses and looks at my dad. They both have nervous smiles on their faces. "I know that I've been acting weird, but there's a reason for that."

Trina looks at me. I shake my head at her. I have no idea what's going on either. "I'm pregnant!" my mom exclaims happily.

"What?" Trina and I both blurt out. My parents look a little unhappy. Were they not expecting this response from us? How can we be expecting this?

"We know that it's sudden and really, we didn't expect this either, but we were hoping that you girls would be excited," my father explains.

We don't say anything. Andre silently takes my hand. It's awkward for a few moments. "Didn't you say you had something to tell us, Tori?" My mother prompts "Is it something about school?"

"You kinda beat me to it," I say, still shocked.  
My father chokes on air. "What?" His eyes are wide and there's a small vein bulging in his neck.

"I'm pregnant," is all that I get out before my father lunges at Andre.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Jade and Tori drama, but Cat makes strides. (}:

M.D.G1986: LOL, I didn't remember that I said to say hello in another language when I first saw your review, and I was like what? But that's so cool! I definitely wasn't expecting Gaelic! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! Thanks for reviewing!

AlwaysHP-RealTHG: Thanks for all of your suggestions and for reviewing!

DrizzyJ: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

SKRowling: Hola, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! I'm really glad that you liked the dad part. I'm always worried that the parent scenes are going to come out wrong. Don't worry, the Trina thing will be explained later. Thanks for reviewing!

Wisconsin-girl19: Ciao, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your suggestions and reviewing!

Rockets Love: I'll definitely see what I can do. Thanks for the suggestions and review!

CatHeartsU: Ciao, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! Thanks so much for the suggestions, and for reviewing!

Marishka12: I don't know when it'll happen, maybe when the girls are farther along, but I'm definitely going to do it, even the girls too. I'll keep your suggestions in mind, I am leaning toward Tori's baby's gender… but who knows! Thanks for reviewing & your suggestions!

Jazzy2297: Hola, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! Haha, I'm glad that you liked how Jade told her dad. Thanks for the suggestions and reviewing!

EyeKandiii: Thanks for the suggestions! And the review!

Red Velvet is love: Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep it in mind!

Five Pies To The Face: Lol, thanks! German sausage is something I aspire to be. I'm sooo happy that you like the Thomas situation. MATT BENNETT SHALL BE MINE!

MagentaQuinn: Konichiwa, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! No worries, I understand. I hate reviewing on my iPod too. The song Robbie sung? F**king Perfect by Pink. The song Jade sung? Perfect by Simple Plan. Do you know that you were the ONLY person who commented specifically about Trina being anorexic? I'm proud of you for commenting on it! And Trina definitely understands better than anyone else. Thanks for reviewing!

Kyoshiama: Me too, I spazzed when Ariana Grande tweeted it. I'm so EXCITED! Thanks for reviewing!

Jade: I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for the suggestions and review!

LiveLaugh1212: Thanks for reviewing! And for all of the suggestions!

Girlygirl2009: Hola, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! And I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're asking. The song is Perfect by Simple Plan that Jade sung, and Robbie sang is F**king Perfect by Pink. Thanks for reviewing!

Jess: Hola, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! Thanks for reading the author's note, and reviewing! I'm glad that you love the story!

LoveVictorious: Thanks for reviewing! I will certainly keep your suggestions in mind when the time comes.

xScreamingxAngelx: Bonjour, VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! I'm glad that you like the story, and thanks for reading the author's notes. Merci for your review!

Thanks for the alerts/favorites/reviews/suggestions! I love you guys! (}:


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, guys. Let me just say that I'm so, so, so sorry about leaving you without the daily update, especially with a cliffhanger. But, as sad as I am to say this, I have to slow down with the updates. Unfortunately, real life has caught up with me and I need to focus on school. Don't get me wrong, I am NOT giving up on this story. Updates will most likely be occurring once a week from this point, at least until I finish all of my summer work. I have to finish The Grapes of Wrath and write an essay within five days, and then write a bunch of essays for history. Trust me, I would procrastinate more if I could, but my mother would murder me if I got kicked out of my AP classes before they even started. Sorry guys. I really am. )}: OH, feel free to review or pm me if I take more than a week to update. Don't hesitate to get my sorry butt in motion!

* * *

Tori's POV

Everything happens at once. My father lunges at Andre, Trina yells "DAD!", my mother gasps, and Andre almost falls off of the couch attempting to get away from my father.

I shrink back away from everything. I don't like all the physical contact. I wish I could stop my dad from trying to kill Andre, but I can't. I'm frozen. Images bombard my mind and I can't do anything to stop them.

Danny. A slap. Blood. Crying. Yelling.

My heart's racing. I don't want to see this. I don't want to remember. I want it all to go away. I close my eyes tightly, but it does nothing. The images don't go away. I swallow hard. My breathing is ragged and my hands are clammy. Why? Why won't they go away? WHY? I know what happened. I was there. I don't need a repeat.

Someone's touching my shoulders. They're talking to me, but I can't make out the voice. My eyes are still shut. I don't want them touching me. Is it Danny? Oh my god, who's touching me?! Go away. Go away! They're not getting off! I scream and clamp my hands over my ears. The hands are gone.

"MOM," I hear Trina shout. She sounds far away. Trina's here? Wait, where am I? I hear voices, but they're all muffled like they're under water or something. I can't focus.

"Tori, it's okay. You're at home. Tori, come on. Say something, Tori." Slowly my body relaxes. I take my hands from my ears and open my eyes.

"There you go," Trina coos from in front of me. She's not touching me, I notice and I'm thankful for that. I gulp.  
"T-trina?"

She smiles anxiously. "You're okay, Tori." I take a deep breath, and she takes my hands in hers slowly. I remember now. We just told my parents about me being pregnant and my dad flew at Andre. Then I started seeing those horrible images. Horrible, horrible… "Tori, calm down," Trina says firmly. I didn't even realize that I started breathing heavy again.

I nod, slowly sitting up. "Okay?" she asks.  
"Yeah," I reply. She lets go of my left hand, but still clutches my right, taking a seat next to me. My dad's standing in front of the TV looking as angry as ever. The vain is still bulging in his neck. My mom looks shocked, standing right next to him with her hand on his arm, holding him in place. Andre slowly walks from the door to take a seat next to me.

"Now, dad, would you let Tori explain?" Trina asks, her hand steadying mine. My dad doesn't answer; he only breathes heavy, glaring over at us.

"Dad," I say, my voice wavering. "Andre's not the dad." My mom looks confused, but my dad still doesn't get any happier. I wasn't expecting him to.  
"That doesn't make this any better!" he shouts. "Who is it, huh?"

I gulp again. "D-danny."  
"You're ex-boyfriend?" my mother asks.

I nod. "Then why is Andre here? Where is this boy? Couldn't face your parents?"  
"Dad," Trina begins. "Please calm down."

"I can't calm down. Not after what your sister told me!" I take in a shuddery breath and look at Trina. She's silently urging me to tell my father the whole story, but I can't.  
"Daddy, I'm pregnant, but Danny doesn't want to be involved with the baby at all. So, Andre volunteered."

Andre lets out a nervous laugh. "That's very nice of you, Andre," my mother says.  
"But we're not letting that kid Danny be a deadbeat. Where does he live?" My dad asks, walking to the door.

"NO DAD!" He turns and stops, looking at me. He's still angry.  
"You do not get to tell me what to do, Victoria. I am the parent and you are the child, even if you are going to be a parent."

His tone is cold. I wince as soon as he says it. "Daddy, please," I beg, my voice low and quiet. "Please don't do anything. I've handled it."  
"How have you handled it? By getting Andre to step up to be the dad? He's going to put everything on hold in his life for a baby that's not even his, Victoria!"

"I know," I choke out. Trina rubs my back. "I told him he didn't have to…"  
"With all due respect, Mr. Vega, I do know what I'm getting myself into." Andre speaks up, standing. I grab his hand with mine. He gives it a squeeze.

My dad throws his keys down. "We expected more from you, Victoria," he says and then marches up the stairs, my mother not far behind.

"Well," I say, crying, "I don't think that could've gone any worse."

* * *

Jade's POV

Beck woke me up this morning. I actually forgot where I was for a minute. Then I saw Jasper asleep on the couch and everything came flooding back to me. He couldn't fall back to sleep until around four o'clock in the morning. He was terrified that the police were going to come and arrest me, or take him back to my mother's.

God, I loathe my parents. I will do everything in my power to make sure that I'm not like them. Speaking of which, I should probably go to a doctor to check on the sea monkey. I don't have a whole lot of knowledge with the whole baby doctor thing, and I really don't have anyone to ask for advice, so I'll probably end up going to the one Cat and Vega went to. I'll ask one of them for the number later.

We're going to see Cat again. I haven't seen her since Thursday after school, and even then, I was rushed out so she could go to her therapy session. Trina went with her. I'm not gonna lie, it kind bothered me that she asked Trina to go with her and not me. I mean Cat and I have been best friends since kindergarten, believe it or not, and she knows almost everything about me. I thought I knew everything about her.

I guess I was wrong. I sigh. I'm not going to let this get in the way of our friendship. So I'm a little jealous about Trina going to therapy with Cat, oh well. I'll get over it. Whatever makes her get better. Even if it is Trina.

"Jade, are we almost there?" Jasper asks from the back seat.  
"Yeah, Jas," I reply, turning around to face him. "We're around the corner."

"Good, 'cause I gotta pee!"  
Beck and I laugh. "We're almost there, buddy," Beck says.

I don't think that I could love Beck any more. He's so good with Jasper and he was nothing but understanding when we randomly showed up at his house at twelve at night. I don't know how I could have ever doubted how he felt toward me.

We pull into a parking space and Jasper wiggles out of his seat. We go up to Cat's room, and see that she's not alone. Robbie's there.

"Hi, Cat!" Jasper greets, then runs into the bathroom. She looks at me, confused, as Beck chuckles.  
"He had to pee," I inform and she smiles. Robbie chuckles too.

"How are you feeling today?" Beck asks.  
"I'm good. The first week is almost over!" she squeals happily, throwing a fist in the air.

"And, she's gained six and a half pounds since she's been in here," Robbie adds with a proud smile. Her face gets serious. "Can we not say that out loud?"

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I'm just so proud of you." She attempts to smile, but it's more of a grimace.  
"We're all proud of you, Cat," I tell her.

"Thanks," she says, looking down at the bed. Jasper comes out of the bathroom. "Hey, Jasper," she says chipper. You would not have guessed that she was just sad.

"Hey, Cat. Hey, Robbie."  
"What's up, little man?" Robbie asks.

"Nothing. Where's Rex?"  
Robbie looks shocked. I think he actually forgot about the stupid puppet. "Oh, he's at home right now. He doesn't like hospitals very much after what happened last time."

"Oh, when he almost died?" Jasper asks seriously and Robbie nods. God help me. Jasper better not take a liking to puppets. No way will that fly.

Everything goes smooth until Jasper asks why Cat's in the hospital. I don't want to lie to him, but I don't think Cat wants everyone to know.

"Well," she begins. "Right now, I'm not exactly healthy. And I'm not strong enough to go home yet, so I have to stay here."  
"What happened?"

"You know how Jade's pregnant?" She asks, he nods. "So am I. My body just wasn't getting all of the nutrients that I needed."

His face brightens. "Jade says that when the baby comes, me, her, and Beck are gonna move into a house together!"  
"Oh she did, did she?" Cat asks with a giggle. I laugh too.

"But it's kinda like we already moved into his RV last night." She gives me a questioning look.  
"Hey, Robbie," Beck calls. "How about we take Jasper down to the cafeteria? He didn't have lunch yet."

Smooth, Beck. Smooth.

* * *

Cat's POV

"What happened last night?" I ask as Jade takes a seat next to me. Her lip's cut open. It's worrying.  
She shrugs. "It's not really important. It just moved up my timetable of moving in with Beck."

I look at her and she sighs, relenting. "Okay, fine. Last night, my mom came looking for Jasper, I'm still not even sure why. But she was drunk and she lunged for him. I stood in her way and she hit me," she states simply. I gasp. That is too important!

"Jade-"  
"I really don't want to talk about it. It's not a big deal. I pushed her away and me and Jasper left. It was as easy as that."

I know she's just trying to be strong for Jasper, and even me, but she needs to know that it's okay to be sad.  
"It's okay to not be okay, Jade."

"It doesn't matter! I'm fine."  
"Maybe you can see Annette," I volunteer.

"I'm fine," she insists.  
"Sometimes-"

"I'm FINE, really."  
I throw my hands in the air. "God, you're so stubborn!"

She smirks. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" I try to make it look like I'm offended, but I giggle a little.  
"Seriously, Jade. I think that you need to realize that you don't always have to be strong."

"But I do," she says, looking at her boots. "I'm all Jasper has left. My parents don't deserve to see me be weak. They don't get to see the destruction they've caused. And I can't leave anybody else to pick up the pieces."

"You've got me, Jade. I know right now it doesn't mean anything because I doubt anyone trusts me with much more than sleeping without being monitored, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here. This whole hospital-pregnancy situation doesn't change anything."

She sniffles. "And I'm sure Beck will listen and be there for you, even if I'm stuck locked away in this hospital." She looks up at me, her crystal blue shining with tears. "You come here," I say, opening my arms. She doesn't fight it like she normally does. Instead she just stands and hugs me. I smile.

"You're like the sister I never had, Jade. I love you."  
"I love you too, Cat," she says, wiping her eyes. "Tell anyone I cried and I'll kill Mr. Purple."

I smile again. I know she won't kill Mr. Purple anyway, but I won't say anything because I want her to know that she can trust me. She sits on the edge of my bed and plays with the bracelet on her wrist. It makes me think about how I never asked if she stopped hurting herself. How could I be so selfish?

"Jade," I call wearily.  
"Yeah."

"Did you stop hurting yourself again?"  
"Yeah."

"You promise?"  
She takes my hand and looks at me seriously. "I promise that I will never hurt myself intentionally again, Cat."

"Good. I don't like it when you get hurt, Jade." She smiles and the door opens. In walks Trina, Tori, and Andre. Trina's pushing a wheelchair.

"Hey, Cat," Trina greets with a wave. I smile and wave to all of them. Tori doesn't have any makeup on and she looks really sad. Andre's holding her hand.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask. Tori shrugs.  
"Sorry, I had to bring Tori and Andre, but I couldn't leave them home after what happened. Ready to go?" she asks, gesturing to the wheelchair. Ugh, I forgot I had therapy!

"What happened?" Jade asks.  
"We told my parents today," Tori informs, with a shake of her head. "Not good."

I nod sympathetically, I don't really know how it feels, but I want Tori to know that she can tell me things too.

Trina looks at her watch. "We really gotta go, Cat."  
I nod and she moves to help me out of my bed, but I stop her. "You guys'll be here when I get back?"

Jade nods, so do Andre and Tori. "Okay, let's go," I say to Trina, sliding off the bed.

* * *

So, I don't know if this is true or not, but a reviewer said that Liz Gillies tweeted that Victorious may be saved if the last season gets a ton of viewers. I haven't seen this personally, but I'm not saying that their lying. If it's true, we need to watch! All of us. I'm not really worried though, because we all love it, and I'm confident you'll all watch it. I know I will! And also, there's a petition to sign somewhere to keep it on air. As soon as I find out more information about it, I'll let you guys know!

**robinscorpiofan**: I have no idea how long this story is actually going to be right now. I mean, we're on chapter 17 and it hasn't been a full month yet. I really want to continue this story to as far as the babies are born for sure, but I think that I might have a sequel about them taking care of the babies. I don't know. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reviewing!

**Marishka12**: I love the drama; looks like Tori's dad might just have to wait a little longer to find out the whole Danny story, if she ever does tell… Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. (}:

**Wisconsin-girl19**: I'm glad you like the nicknames for the twins. (}: I'm going to go through all the names and probably have you guys vote for some. I'm not too sure yet. Oh, the virtual cookies are chocolate chip. They're my specialty, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**aGRANDElove**: I actually thought of Cloud because of the slap video where Cat says she likes the nice clouds. You are definitely not the only one to obsess over a Victorious boy. I love Avan too, but you can have him, IF I CAN HAVE MATT! Thanks for reviewing!

**WOWcow**: I was hoping to have one completely unexpected twist! Everyone kept guessing the other ones that I tried. Yep, I guess they'll have to get a house sooner than later. (}; I love that you're happy dancing for Cat. EVERYONE SHOULD HAPPY DANCE FOR CAT! Thanks for reviewing!

**Five Pies To The Face**: Ello-hay! Lol, no worries, virtual cookies for you too! Anks-thay for the review! Lol, I probably messed that up.

**alishathecreddier**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy it.

**SKRowling**: Andre will be okay! Jade and Jasper will have a certainly a tough road to go. Cat is making progress, slowly but surely! Thanks for reviewing!

**Boris Yeltsin**: Surely, Tori found out that she was pregnant, after Danny, her boyfriend at the time, hit her. She went to school and Cat decided that they were going to have a sleepover. Before the sleepover started, Jade came over and she and Tori found out that Jade was pregnant, too. Jade also had issues with cutting herself. At the sleepover, Cat found the pregnancy tests and flipped out on the other two. She stole one and went home where she found out that she was pregnant. The next day at school, Cat accidently told Andre that they were all pregnant. Tori told Danny about their baby and he beat her up. She told Andre, and he volunteered to be the dad. Jade caught her mom doing drugs, and flipped out on her. After she told Beck, they got into an argument, but made up. Tori found out that Cat had an eating disorder and confronted her about it. Robbie found out about her being pregnant and the eating disorder in the same day. The group organized an intervention for her. Trina found out that they were all pregnant and Tori told her about Danny, then Trina kicked his ass. Cat went to the doctor's and found out she's having twins, but freaked out at the intervention and ignored everyone. Robbie found her passed out, and she went to the hospital where she told her parents, and she'll have to stay for 2 weeks. Trina confessed to having had an eating disorder before and Cat asks for her help throughout therapy. Jade had dinner with her dad and his wife, where she told him off and accidently told everyone about her being pregnant. That night she got into a fight with her mother and her mother hit her. She took her brother and went to Beck's, they were planning to move in together anyway. Cat was initially reluctant to admit to having an eating disorder and get help, but has just had small progress by asking for breakfast. Tori told her parents about being pregnant and her dad attacked Andre. Her mom is also pregnant. Wow, I didn't even notice that all that happened so far. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jazzy2297**: Andre's safe, but Mr. Vega certainly isn't happy with Tori right now. Thanks for reviewing!

**M.D.G1986**: You know Gaelic? That's so cool! I only know moderate Spanish. I'm glad you like the story and I'm really glad that you like all of the characters in it. I'm really trying to keep all of them involved with the story and keep it interesting. You're welcome for the virtual cookies. They were made with love! Thanks for reviewing!

**CatHeartsU**: They're mother is crazy. I was so happy to get them out of there, you have no idea. Thanks for reviewing!

**superstar1030**: Thanks for reviewing!

**dancergirl1013**: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! And Jó napot! Virtual cookies for you!

**xScreamingxAngelx**: Salut! Yay for other languages! I take Spanish in school, but I'd absolutely love to learn French. It was your favorite chapter? I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest #1**: I will definitely see what I can do about Cat and Robbie's babies. Thanks for your suggestions! And thank you so much for your compliment! And you're review! Cabbie FOREVER!

**Guest #2**: I put it in. (}: Where is this petition at? I definitely will sign it! Thanks for reviewing!

**kyoshiama**: IT'S RAINING BABIES! HALLELUJAH, IT'S RAINING BABIES! Lol, I couldn't resist. I'm glad I could make you laugh. Thanks for reviewing!

**CameronLuvsBade**: The most awesome Victorious story you have ever read? AW, thank you so much! You're awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

**LoveVictorious**: A Victorious movie? I wish they'd make that! But thanks! I love to make people smile! Your reviews make me smile!

**Ehh what's my pen name again**: I'm so happy that you love it! Don't worry, Andre's cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bella654**: I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything about the updating schedule. I update when I have time, and unfortunately, I only have time when it's later. It's cool, I understand that's how you feel. I'm glad that you like it, but I hope that it doesn't stop you from reading it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Bamonator4Life**: Jade's mom does suck, but yay for Beck! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for all of your alerts/favorites/reviews! You guys are the best! (}: OH AND THIS STORY HAS REACHED MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! (((((}:


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, Guys! Here's the next chapter! So weird updating only once a week. It feels like I haven't updated in years.

* * *

Cat's POV

When I get back to the room, Andre isn't there. I pout. "Where's Andre? I thought he said he'd be here."  
"While you were gone, sirens went off. Jasper was getting upset," Jade says. "He kept thinking that the police were coming for me. So, Beck, Andre, and Robbie volunteered to take him out for a little, to get his mind off of things."

I'm surprised that Jade allowed the guys to take Jasper without her, but I smile. "Beck's gonna be a good dad."  
"All of them are," Trina smirks, standing behind me as I get up from the wheelchair. Tori's still quiet. She's sitting by herself, her head leaning against the wall, her arms hugging her middle.

"You okay, Tori?" I ask. She looks at me. Her eyes are really sad. She blinks and looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't. Instead her lip starts quivering and her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Tori!" I say, going to walk around the bed to get to her. Trina stops me. The IV and everything else is still hanging on the wheelchair. I stop moving toward Tori and quickly try to remove them. I hear whispering, and when I turn around, I see Jade comforting Tori. It's not really much, Jade's leaning toward Tori, and her hand is lightly placed on her back, but it's something. Especially coming from Jade.

Trina makes me sit on my bed, but I swing my legs over the side so I can face Tori and Jade. Trina sits next to me.

Tori whispers something to Jade.  
"You're being ridiculous, Vega."

"What?" I ask. I hate being out of the loop, and this whole hospital stay has made it 1000 times worse. Tori looks at me like a deer caught in headlights and Jade just shrugs.  
"She thinks that telling you the whole story will make you lose all of your progress."

I furrow my brow. "Don't be worried about me, Tori. I'll be fine." I say, smiling largely for the effect. She smiles sadly, but still doesn't say anything.

"Oh, come on, Tori," Trina says. "That's silly. Cat can't be in a bubble her whole life. People are going to have to tell her bad news. She's going to have to learn how to cope." She looks at me and pats my hand with her own. I wonder if Tori even knew about Trina's anorexia. Did anyone else but me know? And, well, everyone in group now…

Tori sighs, finally sitting up straight. "That's a girl," Trina coos from next to me. Tori gives a halfhearted smile. "I told my parents. My dad freaked out and attacked Andre." I gasp. Andre's okay though. I just saw him. "He's okay," she says. "But my dad was still really angry. He wanted to go find Danny and make him step up, but I couldn't tell him." Her voice breaks. "I just couldn't he'd be so disappointed and even more angry. So, I finally got him to agree not to go to Danny's, but he's still really angry at me, and so is my mom. Oh, and she's pregnant too."

"Oh my goodness," I say, covering my mouth. "It's like a pregnancy party."  
Jade smirks. "Yeah, Vega. What's at your house that all of us and your mom got pregnant?"

Tori smiles weakly and gives Jade a playful push. Jade sticks out her tongue. Trina raises her hand. "Uh, hello? Not pregnant here."

"It's not so bad," Tori informs with a shrug. "With the exception of today. I'm totally not advocating you getting pregnant though."

I squeal happily. "We could be on that MTV show! All of us!"  
Jade rolls her eyes. "We are not going to be on 16 and Pregnant, Cat."

I pout. "Phooey."  
"You know," Trina begins. "I actually heard that teen pregnancies are going down."

"Yeah, keep reminding me how much of a statistic I am." Jade glares at Trina.  
Trina puts her hands up in defense. "I was just saying."

"You shouldn't."  
I sigh, just when we were all getting along.

* * *

Tori's POV

I don't want to go home, not right now. I'm glad that Trina had to go to therapy with Cat, so I had an excuse to leave, but now it's time to go home, and I don't want to. I don't want to face my parents. I don't think I can. They were so disappointed in me.

Trina's driving, I'm in the front seat and Andre's in the back. I sigh. "Can we not go home right now?"  
"We have to sometime, Tori," Trina replies, turning out from the parking lot.

"I know, but not right now. Please?" I beg, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.  
Finally she relents. "Fine. Do you still want me to take you home, Andre? Or do you want to come with us?"

"I'll go with you guys. I don't have anything else to do today."  
"Your grandma won't get worried?" I ask, looking at him.

"Nah, I told her I was hanging out with you today."  
"You know, you two should probably tell Andre's family soon too, especially if ours know."

I nod. I know this; I just don't want to have to face the same disappointment again.

"Yeah," Andre says from the back. "We can tell her any time you want, Tori."  
I swallow. We're going to have to tell her eventually. I guess it'll be better just to rip the band aid off. "What about Wednesday after school?"

"Okay," he smiles at me.  
"Where are we going?" Trina asks, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Um." I have no idea. I hadn't actually given it any thought. I just didn't want to go home.  
"How about we go to a bookstore," Andre suggests. "They have lots of parenting books and stuff like that."

I smile. I'm so glad that I have Andre. Trina glances over at me and smirks. "Okay, to the bookstore we go."

When we get to the bookstore, it's not really crowded. In fact, I think their might only be about seven other people here, and the store is pretty big, so we barely come across them as we go through the aisles. There's a huge section on pregnancy and parenting.

Andre takes out a book and flips through it, stopping every once in a while and reading. "Let's get this one," he says, showing me the cover. _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _I've heard of that.

"Okay," I reply with a nod. Me, Andre, and Trina keep looking through the books. We each hold on to a few that we want to get.

"Oh, look, a naming booking!" Trina exclaims gleefully as she flips through the pages. Andre and I walk over to her. She looks at me seriously. "You know what would be a good name? Katrina," she suggests, wiggling her eyebrows. "If it's a girl, you know? Why not name her after her favorite aunt?"

I laugh and Andre chuckles too. "I make no promises, _Katrina_." She sticks her tongue out at me.  
"I definitely think supportive aunt Trina gets a name consideration," Andre speaks up from behind me and Trina beams.

"I didn't say it wasn't going to be considered," I defend myself. "I simply said that I don't guarantee anything."

* * *

Jade's POV

FINALLY! We're home! Well, we're at Beck's home, which is mine and Jasper's temporary home, so I guess that I'm home. Whatever, I'm tired and glad to be somewhere I can sleep.

I yawn, stretching out on Beck's bed.

"Jade," Beck calls right after I shut my eyes. "Do you want to go out to dinner?" No, I want to sleep.  
"Can't we just order something?" I whine, not opening my eyes. Ew, I hate whining. "Or you could just cook me food."

I hear Jasper snicker and Beck laugh. "Okay, ordering something it is. Is there anything specific that you want?"

"No. I just want to sleep. Order whatever you want."  
"Want me to order from Nozu?"

I think for a moment and then, "Yes."  
"Miso soup?" He asks and I can hear the smile in his voice, I swear.

"Yes," I repeat.

About a half an hour later, I just doze off when a knock wakes me up. I groan and cover my eyes with my arm.  
"It's just the food," Beck says soothingly, then his voice comes out a little uneasily. "Hi, Mom. What are you doing here?"

His mother walks in and sets the bags of food on the counter. "There was some food delivered to our house, Beckett, and your father and I assumed that it was yours." She pauses and I finally look up.

"Thanks, Mom. How much was it?" Beck asks, pulling out his wallet.  
"Don't be silly. I didn't bring the food out to have you pay for it."

"But I,"  
"Hello, Jade," she says a little too politely, ignoring Beck. I know that Beck's parents don't really like me. I guess they're making an effort because I'm knocked up or something.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver," I say, attempting to be nice.  
"Oh, dear, now that you're going to be part of the family, please call me Vivian. I can't have the mother of my grandchild call me Mrs. Oliver forever."

I chuckle awkwardly.  
"And who is this?" she asks, looking at Jasper. He's sprawled on the floor next to the pile of cards he and Beck were playing with. He stands and walks to …Vivian with his hand stuck out in front of him. It's going to be hard to get used to calling Beck's mom Vivian. The whole time that I've known her, I've called her Mrs. Oliver because I was trying to make a good impression.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver, I'm Jasper West." She shakes his hand and chuckles. He was a little over the top.  
"Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"You too," he replies, plopping back onto the floor and busying himself with the cards. She smiles. I think she might actually like Jasper. It's hard not to, but seeing how he's related to me, I thought she wouldn't like him either.

"You two are staying for dinner, I presume?"  
I bite my lip. Beck and I hadn't gotten around to talking to his parents about me and Jasper staying in the RV. I'm not really sure how this is going to play out.

"Mom," Beck lowers his voice, pulling her away from Jasper. I get up and walk toward them. "Jade and Jasper are staying here for a while. There are a lot of issues with their parents right now, and it's not safe for them to live with their mom anymore."

His mother looks concerned. "What happened?" Beck looks conflicted. He doesn't want to break my trust by telling her without asking me.

"Jamie, my mother," I begin, "is a drunk. Last night, she flipped out and came looking for Jasper. I wouldn't let her get to him, so she hit me instead accidently. I wasn't going to take any more chances being in the house with her. I'm sorry for not telling you about it beforehand, Mrs. Oliver, I mean Vivian."

She gasps. "Oh, Jade. You can't stay in the RV." Beck and I both look shocked. How could she kick me and Jasper out when we have no place to go, especially since she's okay with us getting a house together?!

"It's far too small for all three of you to fit in. Plus the new baby's things are going to pile up before you know it. You two are just going to have to get a house sooner than you thought." I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god.

"You have to start looking for a house within the next week."

A week to find a house, great.

* * *

No review replies today. I figured you guys would want a chapter with no replies more than wait a longer for a chapter with them. Just to let you know, I read them all, multiple times actually. I love and appreciate them all. If anyone wants a reply, just tell me in your review and I'll pm you. Oh, and if you have any name suggestions, send them in soon because I'm going to be narrowing it down really soon. So, look for a gender poll on my profile too! Did you notice the spiffy writing I put on the picture too? Yay for the new picture editor!

You guys are the best. Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! (}:


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Quick question/request: I know that I put in a while back that Jasper was 13, but I feel like I'm writing him younger than that, so could we all just ignore the thirteen and pretend that he's eleven? If it really bothers you all, I won't change it, but I figured that it wouldn't, so let me know.

* * *

Cat's POV

I have been in the hospital for a week and two days. That means that I only have to spend five more in here. I am so, so, so excited! I want to go home and sleep in my bed. I want to be able to walk all over, not just when one of the nurses come in and says that its time to walk around. I want to spend time with my friends outside of these stupid walls. I need to stop with my attitude. I'm getting better. I can't let my attitude come back and ruin it.

Last time I checked, I gained eight pounds, but that was Monday. I asked them to stop telling me when I really, _really _wanted to throw up afterward. I don't think them telling me is going to do any good. It just makes me want to get rid of it all, so I'll just be blissfully unaware, until I can handle it. I'm not really sure I ever will be.

Therapy is helping, I hate to admit. Trina's really helping too. I think going to group therapy helps her too. She said in group that she sometimes has the urge to not eat, but she always manages to convince herself to. She says that thinking of Tori and her parents really helps her. Apparently, Tori has no idea that Trina was anorexic, but her parents do. They were the reason she got help. Her anorexia made David and Holly really sad, just like my parents said. For a while, they didn't trust her. They always had to make sure that she ate, but eventually they backed off. Hopefully, everyone will start to trust me again too. I'm really trying, honest!

Annette says she's really proud of how far I came in such a short amount of time. I haven't told her how hard it is to force food down, and then keep it down, but I still manage to do it somehow.

Anyway, I am excited about going home. Robbie's here now, but it's just him. My parents are still at work, Jade and Beck are looking for a house (Jade said they only had a week, really? There's no way I'd be able to find a house in a week!), and Tori and Andre are telling Andre's grandma today. I really hope that she doesn't freak out. I know that she probably will, because she's a little crazy, but I really hope she doesn't. I don't think Tori can handle it. After her parents freaked out, she was all sad. I don't like it when people are sad.

Trina's coming later for therapy, but for now, it's just me and Robbie. I'm glad. I love alone time with Robbie. He's sitting with me on the bed, his arm draped across my shoulders and his right knee in the air. He's smiling. I peck his lips and he smiles more.

"I love you," he says. I smile too.  
"I love you too."

"When do you think we should tell my parents?"  
"What?" I ask, tilting my head, and raising my eyebrows slightly. Tell his parents what? That I'm in the hospital?

"About the babies, silly," he says with a light laugh, tapping my nose gently. Oh yeah! I forgot about telling his parents. Oh my goodness, how could I've forgotten?

"Don't worry, Cat. I didn't expect you to remember. You obviously had to focus on getting better, but since you're going home soon, I was thinking that we could tell my parents," he explains with a shrug. "Oh, and Sarah too. She's going to love being an aunt."

I giggle. It's so silly. Sarah's going to be an aunt at six years old. But then, I guess that it's mine and Robbie's fault.

"How about the day after you come home?" He asks, looking at me. I forgot that I didn't say anything. His eyes are so serious. I nod. I don't really want to. It's too soon, and I don't really like Robbie's dad, but I guess I'll do it for Robbie. It's only fair, right? I mean, my family knows, so why shouldn't his?

* * *

Jade's POV

All of the houses that we've seen are total crap, and we've seen nine houses already. Well, not all of them were crap. The nice ones, only two were relatively nice, were really expensive, but all the other ones were horrible. Most of them were too small. Some were just plain ugly. We have one more house to see today, but I doubt it's going to be anything special. And unless it's a mansion, we're not going to get it because it's too freaking far from Hollywood Arts and Jasper's school.

I honestly think that seeing this house is just going to be a waste of time, but I guess it's worth a shot, seeing as we only have a week to find one. Thanks, Vivian!

"Jasper, calm down," I scold. His fidgeting was really starting to annoy me, but my scolding stopped him, only if it's momentary.

"Sorry, Jade. I'm just so excited. We're going to get our own house! CAN I DECORATE MY ROOM!?" He basically jumps out from his seat and I shoot him a look. He calms down again. How could he do that with a seatbelt on?

"Keep acting like that, and you won't," I say seriously.  
"Yes, Jas," Beck says, keeping his eyes forward. "You'll be able to decorate your room."

I widen my eyes in disbelief as I look at Beck. "Seriously, dude?"  
He puts his hand on my thigh and pats it gently twice. "Oh, relax, Jade. He's just excited." He smirks slightly.

"Fine," I huff. Jasper cheers from the backseat.  
"I want a blue room! A dark blue, not a girly blue. NO, WAIT. Can I get that paint that is like a chalkboard? And a big bed! A really comfortable, big bed!"

"JAPSER! Can we find a house _before _you start griping about what you want?"  
He bites his lip. "Sorry."

"Jade…" Beck drawls out my name. I look back at Jasper and sigh.  
"I'm sorry, Jasper. I just want to find a house before we start planning anything else."

He nods. "Okay."  
"We're here," Beck announces. We all get out of the car. It's impressive. It's not a mansion, but it's still pretty big from the outside. It's worth a shot.

Our realtor, Diane is waiting for us by the front door with a patient smile on her face. I think she's getting sick of us. This is the fourth house we've seen today, and we've already seen six more in the past two days, and we still haven't found one.

"I think you might like this one," Diane says, unlocking the door and leading us in. She turns the light on. The living room isn't so bad. Hardwood floors, white walls, a ceiling fan in the center of the room. The walls look a little dingy, but we could cover that with new paint. The kitchen and dining room are unremarkable, most of the rest of the house is. The second bedroom is a little small. The hardwood floors go throughout the rest of the house. Dingy paint. It doesn't really look like it's been kept clean, but it's okay. If we need to, we could move here.

Never mind. The yard is horrendous. It's nothing but dirt with a few patches of grass, is it even grass? It might be weeds poking through. We could afford new paint, but we can't afford a landscaper to fix the yard.

I look to Beck, but he doesn't seem as unnerved by the yard as I am. How can he be okay with this? We can't let our kid and Jasper grow up with no yard.

"I could fix it up," he says, staring at the yard. "Maybe get Andre and Robbie to help. We could grow some grass, fix up the fence, maybe even add a deck."

I stare at him. He's serious. He sighs. "We can't really be picky, Jade. We've only got a week."  
"But it's so far from school. Ours and Jasper's. Is it really worth it?"

He shrugs. Diane comes out from the house. "What do you guys think?"  
"I don't know," I say.

She grimaces slightly. "There's a slight problem," she confesses.  
"What," I groan.

"I just got a call from the inspection company. The house has some mold damage."  
"How much damage?" Beck asks, his face falling. He takes my hand in his down by our sides.

"The thunderstorm two weeks ago flooded the basement and it's apparently pretty bad down there."  
"So the foundation has mold?" I ask, my eyebrows raised. She nods. "No, absolutely not. I'm not living here."

"I figured," Beck says with a heavy sigh. Just then, Jasper comes from the house with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.  
"I don't like it here."

"Don't worry," I tell him. "We're not moving here." He smiles.

When we get back to the RV that night, we're exhausted. It's Wednesday and we're no closer to finding a house now than we were last week, and we weren't even looking last week.

At least we won't have to cook because Vivian brought us over dinner from the house. I haven't seen Mr. Oliver since Jasper and I came here. I think he might be avoiding us. We thank Vivian, but I'm not really hungry, so I don't plan to eat. I guess it might be morning sickness 'cause I do feel a little nauseous.

Instead of leaving, Vivian sits down at the table with us. Jasper and Beck take their portions of dinner, but I don't. I put my head down on my arms on top of the table, which by the way is still broken. It's just being propped up by an extra chair.

"Jade, dear," Vivian begins. "Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"  
"No," I say barely audible. My arm is seriously impairing my lips' ability to form words correctly. "Just tired."

"Ah, I remember the fatigue." I nod as best as I can. It's a little weird to her reference me being pregnant. I still don't think that I'm used to it completely. "How is the house hunting going?"

Beck swallows a mouthful of food and turns to his mom. "Not really good, Mom. Do you think that we might have more time to find one?"

She looks confused. "More time, dear? What are you talking about?"  
He puts his fork down and clears his voice. "Well, you said that we had to find a house by this week-"

"Don't be silly, Beckett. I merely said that you had to start looking for a house this week. I didn't mean that you had to be out this week."

Did I just hear her correctly? We don't have to find a house this week? I pick my head up and Vivian chuckles. I guess you could see the relief on my face.

"I would never kick you out," Vivian says, still chuckling. "But you do need to find a house before the baby comes. It is going to be entirely too crowded in here for all four of you."

Suddenly I flash back to when Cat said it'd be funny if we all had twins and I get a chill through my body. I need a doctor's appointment and soon. I guess I'll call Cat tonight and ask for the number since I forgot last time I saw her.

* * *

Tori's POV

We're telling Andre's grandma today. I'm scared. My parents have barely talked to me, specifically my dad. I don't think telling Andre's grandma is going to go much better.

I don't think she's going to be angry, but I doubt she's going to be calm. She's never calm, actually. It's always 'The peanuts are evil, Andre!' or 'Andre, the ghosts are back from the toilet!' Then there was the whole oatmeal-holding incident in Andre's car…

Oh, there's also Andre's older sister, Lucy, that we have to tell too. I haven't met her yet, so this is going to be a great first impression. Thankfully, she's at college, so I won't have to worry about that today.

Oh man, my hands are all sweaty already and we aren't even there yet! Andre glances at me from the driver's seat with a small smile. "It'll be okay, Tor. Everything will be cool."

I tilt my head upwards, resting it on the back of the seat. "Andre, your grandma doesn't even trust me to hold her mug," I complain. "What makes you think that she's going to be okay with this?"

He chuckles. "Tori, that was a while ago. My grandma loves you, even if she doesn't seem like it. You know how she is."

I look at him, hopefully. "She really likes me?" He nods. "And you're not just saying that to try and make me feel better?"

He shakes his head. "No, you and Beck are the only ones she really likes. Jade scares her." I nod, I can see why. "Cat freaks her out and Robbie's creepy."

"So she doesn't hate me?"  
"Not at all. She just has issues being around people." Andre's words make me feel a little better, but as we pull up to his house, my stomach tightens and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Andre," I swallow. "I don't think I can do this again. I don't want your grandma to hate me!"  
He grabs my hand. "I already told you not to worry, Tori. Didn't the doctor say you need to keep your stress level down?" I nod and he kisses my temple. "Well, then, stop stressin' over nothing."

I nod and take a deep breath as we exit the car.

"ANDRE!?" his grandma calls as we enter the house. "Is that you?"  
"Yeah, Grandma!" He shouts back. "It's me and Tori. We gotta talk to you!"

When we enter his kitchen, we see his Sandra standing up on a chair with at least three pillows in her hands. "ANDRE! The elves are trying to take the pillows again!"

"Grandma, there are no elves," Andre attempts to calm Sandra with his hands out.  
"But I saw them!" She replies.

"Grandma, there are no elves. Now can you please get down so Tori and I can talk to you?"  
"My pillows!"

"I promise, Grandma. Your pillows will be fine." He takes a few steps toward her. Finally, she relents and comes down, still clutching the pillows to her chest. Andre helps her sits down, then motions for me to follow him as he sits.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, GIRL?!"  
I stutter. "Grandma, Tori and I are going to have a baby."

"WHAT!?" She shouts and I wince. I hate yelling, and I'm getting a headache. I rub my temples.  
"We're going to have a baby," Andre repeats, his hand finding mine under the table.

"OH MY GOD!"  
"Grandma, please calm down. It's all going to be okay. I need to explain some things to you first."

His grandma's eyes remain wide, but she doesn't say anything. "The baby isn't biologically mine, but Tori and I are going to raise it together. So, it'll be mine that way, okay?"

"So it's not even your kid?" A voice interrupts from the doorway. Andre and I snap our heads in the direction of the voice. There's a girl, about twenty years old in the door way. She's basically a female version of Andre. It's not hard to figure out who she is. Lucy.

"SURPRISE, ANDRE!" His grandma yells. "LUCY'S HOME FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"  
Andre briefly closes his eyes for a minute. "Thanks, Grandma."

Lucy crosses her arms across her chest as she eyes me up. She tilts her chin towards where Andre and I are. "What's this about you two having a kid that's not my _actually_ brother's?"

"I-we-uh," I fumble my words. Thank god Andre saves me again. I swear, I should just go mute for the rest of my life.  
"Tori got pregnant before we started dating, the father didn't want to be involved, so I volunteered." He gives my hand a squeeze.

"So you volunteered to ruin your life?" She asks and I suck in a breath.  
"It's not like that, Lucy. I know what I'm getting myself into. Can't you just be happy that you're going to be an aunt?"

She glares at me. "I'll be happy to be an aunt when I actually am one." With that, she turns on her heels and leaves them room.

"ANDRE! ANDRE!" His grandma calls.  
"What, Grandma?" He answers exasperated.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a great-grandma?"

Andre smiles slightly. "Yeah, Grandma. It does."  
"Is the baby going to live here?"

Andre shakes his head. "No, Grandma. As of right now, the baby's going to live with Tori."  
"OH," she says, still clutching the pillows and glancing to the sides every now and again. "Well the girl and the baby can live here."

I laugh a little. "Thanks, Sandra, but I think that I'm going to stay at my house for right now."  
She stands up abruptly. "I gotta go hide my pillows!"

When she leaves, Andre turns to me. "See? It wasn't that bad."  
"Except for the fact that your sister hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." I raise my eyebrows at him.  
"C'mon, Andre, I could practically feel the hate coming from her. She's worse than Jade was."

Andre looks at me. "She's just going to need some time to get used to the idea."  
"And if she doesn't?"

He shrugs.

* * *

Okay, guys, the poll for Beck & Jade's baby is going down tomorrow. So, get your votes in! When the bade one goes down, the cabbie one goes up. In hindsight, cabbie's should've went first because they'll be finding out first, but I digress… Get your votes in for the bade poll and look out for the cabbie one! & Don't forget to tell me about the Jasper thing if it bothers you. If you want a reply, don't forget to mention it in your review. I think that I got everyone who asked for one last chapter. If you want, tell me and I'll start doing the replies for everyone, every chapter.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! I love you guys! (}:


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hi, hi, hi, guys! I know I'm a horrible author and you should all hate me for leaving you hanging for like a month. I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I could give the whole life got in the way spiel, but I doubt you guys would like to hear me drone on about my life. Just know that I'm sorry that this is so late, and I'll try to make it up to you. I hope you haven't forgotten about this story! Don't forget to tell me what you guys want to see. I already have an idea from a reviewer, but I'd like some more. Also, the genders have been decided! But I shall keep them secret until the characters find out. Sorry again, guys, and happy reading!

* * *

Tori's POV

I can't stop thinking about what Lucy said, about what my parents said. I'm ruining Andre's life. How could I be so selfish just to accept his help as soon as he offers it? He's throwing his whole life away for me and a baby that's not even his.

I wish this was easier. I wish that this baby was his. I wish that I hadn't gotten pregnant in the first place. I would talk to him about it, but he'd just say that he wants to do this. I think that he wants to be with me, but honestly, what sixteen-year-old boy volunteers to be a father? I bet if you ask Robbie or Beck, they'd tell you they don't really want to be a father. It was just kind of thrown at them. Hell, Danny didn't even want to be the father to his own kid.

Maybe I'll just give the baby up for adoption. It would be what's best for everyone, right? Andre and I could be teenagers and be together. My new younger brother or sister wouldn't have a niece or nephew the same age as them. Lucy wouldn't hate me as much. And maybe my parents wouldn't be so disappointed in me.

I don't know. I don't think I'd be strong even to give up my baby. I already feel an attachment to it, so does Trina. I don't think I could do it.

I wipe my tears quickly as Trina turns again. I'm just a mess of emotions right now. I blame the pregnancy.

On a brighter note, Jade asked me to come with her and Beck to their first ultrasound appointment. To say I was shocked is an understatement, but we have been getting closer recently. Besides, she doesn't really have anyone else. It's been messy with her parents, but it got worse when she got pregnant, Cat can't leave the hospital, and apparently Beck's parents are making an effort, but it's just really an effort at this point. So, that leaves me, Jasper, and Trina.

One: Jade hates Trina, even though she is getting slightly more tolerable, especially since she's been helping Cat.

Two: Jasper's at a friend's today. And I think that Jade thinks he has too much on his plate for an eleven year old already, and I agree.

So, that leaves me and I'm more than happy to go. Maybe focusing on Jade's baby will get my mind off of my problems. Probably not, seeing as that's all I think about anymore. It's all I can think about.

I'm glad that Andre's getting some time with the guys today. They're hanging out right now, until Jade's appointment, when Beck's going to meet me and Jade at the office. Robbie and Andre are going to work on a project while that happens and Trina and Cat are at group therapy.

"You okay there, Tori?" Trina asks.  
I look over at her, swallowing the lump in my throat, and nod. "Yeah."

"You seem awfully quiet. Are you sure?"  
I swallow once again. Should I tell Trina what I'm thinking? She might be helpful, but then again, she might not be. "I don't know, Trina. I really don't."

She glances over at me quickly before returning her eyes to the road. "What's wrong?" She asks with a concerned expression.  
I wrap my arms around my shoulders. "I just keep thinking about what Lucy said."

"What? You mean about ruining Andre's life?" I nod again. "Tori, you can't keep worrying about this. Andre chose to do this. He volunteered."

"Still, it doesn't change what he's doing for me, what he's giving up for me. There's no way I can ever repay him." My eyes start to tear up as I speak.  
"He loves you, Tori. He just wants you to be happy."

"Well, I just want him to be happy."  
She takes her right hand off the wheel and grabs my hand, pulling it away from the rest of my body. "You're making him happy just by being with him and letting him do this with you. That's the best thing you can do for him."

"I don't want him to throw away his future for me, Trina. He has so much talent, so much potential," I say, pulling my hand from hers gently and wiping the tears from my face. "I don't want to be what holds him back."

"Tori…"  
I shake my head, my words getting stronger with every word, but inside I'm crumbling. "No, Trina. I don't want him to lose his dreams because of me. I _won't_ let all of his talent and dreams go to waste."

* * *

Cat's POV

Another day down, four to go! Well, the day's not really over yet. Tori, Jade, and Trina are coming by later. Trina's going to stay for therapy, but Jade's got to leave for her first prenatal appointment. I think Tori's going with her. It's so weird how they're civil now. They're even spending more time together, almost like friends!

Beck's going to Jade's appointment, but he's going to meet her there because the guys are hanging out after school today. I'll miss Robbie, but I'm glad that some things are staying the same. And he's spent too much time cooped up in here with me.

They boys will get their time together and we'll get ours. I can find out about how it went telling Andre's grandma, and maybe Jade will talk about looking for a house. I'm really excited for their visit.

Jade walks in first. She looks happier than she did last time I saw her. It even looks like she's smiling a little. It makes me smile widely.

"Hi, Jadey," I greet with a wave.  
"Hey, Cat," she replies sitting down in a chair.

"You look happy."  
"I'm definitely happier than I've been," she replies, pushing one of her dark locks away from her face.

"Why?"  
"I can't be happy for no reason? You are all the time."

"I—I, you can, it's just you never are," I stutter.  
She smirks. "I know, Cat. I'm just messing with you. Beck's mom said that we don't need to move out by the end of the week."

I squeal and jump out of my bed to hug her. "Be careful," she scolds me, but returns the hug anyway.  
"And," she continues as I sit back on my bed. "I have my first doctor's appointment today."

I smile. "It'll be great, Jadey! You'll get to see your baby, and you'll love it. You might even cry!"  
She chuckles and Tori and Trina enter, arguing.

"It's your decision, Tori," Trina says. "I'm just saying that you can't make such a rash decision on one person's opinion."

Tori shoots her a look. "I thought we were ending this discussion."  
"We are. I just wanted you to hear that. I'll stop now."

Tori rolls her eyes and plops down next to Jade. Jade raises her eyebrows. "Well, what was that about?"  
"Nothing," Tori answers quickly, shooting Trina another look. "What's up with you guys?"

"Not much," Jade says with a shrug.  
"Robbie wants to tell his parents soon," I volunteer, my voice flatter than usual.

Jade looks at me, her eyebrow quirked in confusion. "And you don't want to?"  
I look down at my hands. Suddenly, I find them very interesting as I fiddle with them. "Well…"

"When does he want to tell them?" Tori asks.  
"The day after I come home," I look up with a half-smile that I'm almost positive is a grimace.

"You know you don't have to right away if you don't want to, Cat, right?" I look at Trina. She looks the most concerned. "You know you shouldn't be pushed into something right now."

I nod and lick my lips. I'm thirsty. Where'd my water go? Am I supposed to get thirsty with an IV? "Yeah, I know. It's just I feel so bad for putting Robbie through all of this, but it's so soon, and-"

"You don't have to feel bad about anything right now," Jade interrupts me. "You just have to worry about getting better. And if you want to wait a few more days to tell Robbie's parents about your babies, so be it. I'm sure Robbie will understand that."

I look back down at my hands again. I don't really want to tell them this. Should I? Maybe I was just overreacting.

"It's not just that, is it?" Trina asks softly. I shake my head.  
"What is it?" her sister asks in the same tone.

I lick my lips once again and try to ease the dryness in my throat by swallowing. I finally find my glass of water and take a sip.

"It's nothing really," I inform with a shrug, still not looking them in the eye.  
"If it's a big deal to you, then it is something," Jade says firmly.

"It's just that I don't really like Robbie's dad."  
"You don't like Peter?" Jade asks.

"Not really."  
"Why not?"

"It's just…you know how sometimes Robbie can be kind of, well, creepy, but it's cute?"  
Tori nods, Trina scrunches her face, and Jade says, "He can be creepy."

"Well, I think that he gets it from his dad. Except his dad isn't cute or funny. He is just kind of creepy. Sometimes he makes me feel uncomfortable when I go over Robbie's. That's why I like to stay at my house. One time, I swear, I even caught him trying to watch me in the bathroom."

"He tried to watch you go to the bathroom!?" Jade exclaims. Tori gasps.  
"Gross!" Trina exclaims.

"I know, but could I just be making a big deal out of nothing?"  
"I don't think so, Cat," Trina says. "If he makes you feel uncomfortable, try to avoid him. Maybe he is just one big creeper. It's just better to stay away from him."

I nod just as the nurse comes in to tell me to go to therapy. Trina helps me start to wheel the IV and other things. Today I get to walk to therapy.

I give Tori and Jade a hug before I leave. "Good luck, Jadey," I call as Trina and I leave. Boo, I didn't get to hear about Andre's grandma.

* * *

Jade's POV

After Cat and the more annoying Vega leave, Tori and I go to my car for the appointment. To be honest, I'm glad that Tori agreed to come with me. I know I'll have Beck, but it's not really the same as having another girl, especially one who knows what you're going through first hand.

"I still don't know how you managed to get an appointment the day after you called."  
I smirk. "You should know by now, Vega. I have my ways."

She fake shivers and I chuckle. It's not a long drive to Dr. Truman's and Tori and I mainly talk about school.

When we arrive, Beck is already there. He walks away from his car to meet us and takes my hand after giving me a kiss. "Hey, beautiful," he says. I nod in return. He turns to Tori with a smile and says, "Hey, Tori. Thanks for coming with us."

She smiles back. "It's no problem."

After I fill out some paperwork, we play the waiting game. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" I ask suddenly, trying to break the silence that settled.

"What?" Tori asks, looking up from the parenting magazine that she was reading. Beck looks at me too. To be honest, I don't really know who I was asking. Both, I guess.

"You heard me: I said do you want a boy or a girl?"  
I-I don't know," she stumbles on her words. "I hadn't really thought about it. I guess a girl would be easier, but I had a dream where I had a boy, so I don't know."

"Oh, come on," I say, slapping my hands down on my thighs. "You have to have a choice."  
"I don't know," Beck says with a shrug. "I'd be happy with whatever we have."

"You are both such liars."  
Tori frowns. "Oh yeah? Then what do you want?"

"That's easy," I reply smugly, "I want a boy."  
Beck gawks at me. "It's that simple? You want a boy and that's that?"

"Yup," I confirm, popping the 'p'.  
He gives Tori a sly look, then looks back at me. "Oh, yeah, then I want a girl."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I bet you it's going to be a boy."  
"I bet it's going to be a girl," he counters.

"Whoa," Tori interrupts. Both Beck and I look at her. "What are we waging here?"  
I pause to think for a moment. "Naming rights," I finally settle on.

"What? Really?" Beck asks.  
"Yeah. Tori here is our witness. Whoever is right about the gender gets final say on the name."

Beck thinks it over, then finally says, "Deal," as he holds out his hand. I shake it.

"Jadelyn West," the nurse calls from the door.  
"I prefer Jade," I say, standing with Beck and Tori.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse says. She sees Tori with me as walk past her. "Hi, Tori," she says with a smile.  
"Oh, hi, Margaret," Tori replies. "I didn't even realize that it was you."

"How are you feeling?" She asks as we walk to the scale.  
"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Keeping your stress level down?" Tori smiles and nods, but I feel like its far from the truth. We're both sixteen and pregnant, along with Cat. Her ex-boyfriend and baby daddy is an abusive jerk, and her mother's having another kid now. How can anyone manage to keep their stress level down these days?

"I'm glad." We enter the room and Margaret does some important things, I guess. It better be important if she's taking my temperature and blood.

"Everything's looking good here, Jade. Dr. Truman will be in soon to ask a few more questions and do an ultrasound."

"Thanks," Beck calls as she leaves the room. It doesn't even feel like a full minute passes until Dr. Truman comes in.

"Hello, Jadelyn," he says, entering the room with his nose in my chart.  
"Actually, I prefer Jade."

"Oh, sorry," he apologizes without looking up. "It seems as if I've already seen two of your friends."  
"Yup." He finally looks up and sees Tori.

"Oh, Tori! Wonderful to see you again."  
She smiles politely. "You too, Dr. Truman."

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay," she replies.

"Keeping your stress down?" Um, hello? Is this Tori's appointment that I wasn't aware of?  
"Yeah," she repeats what she told Margaret. I clear my throat. This is my appointment and I refuse to be ignored. Beck nudges me and I give him a look.

"Ah, yes, Jade. How are you feeling?"  
"Well, Doc," I say cockily. "I'm just swell."

He chuckles. I wasn't going for funny, but whatever. "Everything's going smoothly?"  
"Yup."

"And is this the father?" he asks, motioning toward Beck. Beck stands and shakes his hand.  
"Yes, Sir. I'm Beck Oliver."

"Wonderful." Dr. Truman pulls out some bottle with gel in it. "It's wonderful that you girls all have support systems."

I roll my eyes and look over at Tori. She looks about as unimpressed as I do. If only Dr. Truman knew…

"So, Jade, how far along do you think you are?" He asks, moving the wand on my stomach.  
"I don't know, probably nine to eleven weeks. I found out two weeks ago, but things got pretty hectic and I didn't make an appointment until now."

"Well, it appears that you're right about ten weeks."  
"It wasn't bad that I waited so long to get an appointment?"

He peers at the screen and I'm sure he's going to tell me that yes, I have in fact ruined my unborn child's life by not getting an appointment until now, but then he says, "No. It appears that your baby is just fine. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

I nod and Beck grabs my hand. Tori's standing off by herself and I kind of feel bad. I did ask her to come with us. So, I reach for her hand too, which she takes.

The heartbeat is fast and a whooshing noise. I look at Beck. He isn't crying, but he definitely is affected by it. I don't cry either, but it makes me realize that that is my baby. My innocent baby. A part of me and a part of Beck. It's amazing.

The noise stops all too suddenly. I want to hear it again. I want to hear my baby again.

"So, doc," I begin. "Any chance that you can tell if it's a boy?"  
Dr. Truman shakes his head. "No, unfortunately, we won't be able to find the gender until about fifteen weeks, maybe even longer."

Beck laughs. So does Tori. "I will be prescribing some prenatal vitamins and things like that. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Dr. Truman asks.

"There is just one in there?" I ask, deadly serious.  
He laughs again. "Yes, I'm sure. Caterina's the only one of you with twins."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Again, I'm so, so, so sorry!

I love you all! (}:


	21. Chapter 21

Just letting you know, I am procrastinating a psychology paper to write this. So, if my paper is late/lackluster, I blame this. Also, someone suggested a pregnancy ticker and I thought that it'd be a great idea, so here it is:

Pregnancy ticker:  
Tori : 9 weeks  
Cat: 14 weeks  
Jade: 10 weeks

* * *

Jade's POV

It was a few days ago when I had my first ultrasound. It was exciting, I'll give Cat that. It's also been a few days since Beck and I made our bet, and I'm anxious.

I know I'm right, so it's not that, but I'm actually anxious to start choosing names. So, I have started to pick out a few names for my little boy. I haven't run them by Beck yet, but I don't need to. I know that I'm right.

But I guess I'll let him know what his future son's name might be. I get up from the couch and walk over to where he's laying with his eyes closed, listening to his PearPod. I flop down on the bed and his eyes pop open in surprise. He makes a noise and Jasper looks up from doing his homework at the ever-broken table. He laughs and goes back to his homework.

Beck smiles. "Hey."  
"Hi," I smirk. "Want to know what your future son's name is going to be?"

He shakes his head softly, still smiling. "You've got a list?" He asks, nodding toward the notepad and paper I have in my hands. I nod. "Sure," he says. Jasper's head picks up from his homework and he listens, but I pretend that I don't see it.

"Okay, so I haven't decided on one name yet, but it's going to be one of these. Mason or Cade Slash, Logan Archer, Parker Blaize, Roman Slade, or Alexander Warren."

He looks at me in disbelief. "Seriously?" I nod once again. "The first names aren't all that bad, but the middle names? Really? Slade, Slash, Blaize. What is he gonna be a gangbanger?"

"They're cool middle names! I wish I got a cool middle name. My name is just stupid."  
"No, it's not, Jade."

"Yes, it is."  
"I happen to love your name, Jadelyn August West."

I roll my eyes. "It's a good thing that we're not having a girl then. You won't get to pick a god-awful name."

"You don't even know the names I've picked," he says with a teasing smile.  
"Oh yeah? Let's hear 'em."

This time, Jasper abandons all pretenses of doing homework and bounds over to the bed, taking a seat next to Beck.

"What happened to doing homework?" I ask, looking at him pointedly.  
"I want to hear what the baby's going to be named. I want to help pick!"I smile.

"Of course you can help name your niece, Jas," Beck takes out a notebook and opens to a page. "Let's see here…" he trails off, looking down the names he must have listed. "Okay, so there's Hadley, Addison, Cassidy-"

"Not uh," I protest. "They don't count as names. You have to have a middle name too."  
"Why do I have to choose a middle name right now? She doesn't even need one at all."

"Yes, she does, Beck," Jasper says serious. "Everyone has to have a middle name."  
Beck chuckles, looking down at his list again. "Okay… how about Addison Presley, Hadley…Elliot, Avery Lawson, Cassidy…Sterling, Regan Harley aaaand Jadelyn August the Second."

I pull a face and look at him. He laughs. "Just kidding. I know you wouldn't want to name our daughter after yourself."  
"Well, yeah," I reply in a duh tone. "Addison Presley, Hadley Elliot, Avery Lawson, Cassidy Sterling, and Regan Harley…Not bad, Beckett. I thought you were going to start picking princess names."

"I know you well enough, Jade."  
"You get to pick the name if it's a girl. We made a deal."

He smirks. "Like I said, I know you well enough."  
I push him and he falls dramatically onto Jasper. "What do you think, Jas?" He asks the boy as they both laugh.

Beck rights himself and Jasper responds, "I like Cade Slash and Roman Slade best for the boys, and I like Hadley Elliot and Cassidy Sterling best for girls."

"Good choices," Beck commends with another smile. "Good choices."

* * *

Cat's POV

Today is not a good day. My GERD is flaring up really bad again. Apparently I'll need some stronger medications for it to get better because my morning sickness is getting worse and causing more problems. I thought that it was supposed to start to go away the farther you get into pregnancy. I'll be fifteen weeks in like two days.

That means that we might be able to find out what Peanut and Cloud actually are. Then we can pick names!

That's really only good thing that's going on right now. Like I said, my morning sickness is getting worse, which makes the doctors think that I'm doing it on purpose, but I'm really not because it hurts. So there's that, and my voice is getting hoarse from the GERD today. I'm trying not to talk too much.

I don't have to go to therapy today because of my voice and the pain from the GERD. Trina's not coming today and neither is Robbie or anybody else because I'm just so tired. I even asked my parents to not come. I'm not going to be much fun.

Oh, and the worst news of all, if the GERD doesn't settle down because there is no cure, they want to keep me for a few extra days, but I'm just two days away!

I guess it'll delay having to tell Robbie's parents, but I don't want to stay here any longer.

My mom dropped Mr. Purple off today. I haven't had him since I've been in here! I missed him so much! How didn't I realize that he wasn't here? He makes everything better, and I've needed him so bad. I guess she realized it when I called her crying this morning with my hoarse voice.

I just want to go home.

* * *

Tori's POV

I think Andre realized that something's up with me. I haven't been spending nearly as much time with him since my realization a few days ago.

I guess me avoiding him is just prolonging the inevitable. I've reached a decision and I just don't want to go through with it.

But I have to. It's what's best for everyone. Well, maybe not everyone, but definitely Andre, even though it may seem like it's not right now.

I sigh and text Andre to ask him to come over. I need to do it now, or I'll never do it.

I don't know how I'm going to explain it. I don't want him to get hurt, but I can't allow him to throw away his dreams for me.

He texts me back right away. Of course he's coming over. He even asks if I need anything. I tell him no, and he promises to be right over.

How am I going to do this? I could explain it to him really, but he'd just insist that he volunteered. So, I can't do that.

I can just do it and offer no real explanation. He'd probably just hate me though, and I don't want that.

How am I going to do this?

There's a knock at the door and I start to panic. It's Andre. I have no doubt that it's him.  
"Tori?" he calls.

"Uh, uh, come in, Andre," I stutter.  
He walks in with a smile. "Hey." He kisses my cheek as he sits with me.

I smile uneasily. "H-hey."  
He looks at me with concerned eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I reply unconvincingly. This time his eyes are penetrating, like he's trying to read my mind for an answer.  
"Well, then, what's up? Did you just want to hang out? Watch a movie or something?"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Uh, no. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Is the baby okay?"

I almost cry right then. This is going to hurt him either way, but this has to be done. It has to.

There are tears in my eyes as I continue. "The baby's fine. I'm fine, but…" I trail off. I can't do it; I can't, but I have to.

"But…what?" He asks hesitantly.  
"But I can't keep doing this anymore."

"Doing this? Doing what?" his voice cracks.  
"This," I gesture between the two of us. "Us. Our relationship." This time my voice cracks.

"You're breaking up with me?" Now he has tears in his eyes. I can't look at him. I can't face the damage I've caused. I turn my head and stand up, walking to my desk.

"Y-yes."  
"Why?" he asks, standing up also. I don't want him to come over to me. I won't be able to go through with it if he does.

"I can't do this relationship anymore." Maybe if I keep telling myself that it has to be done, I'll believe it.

"But we told my grandma and your parents…I've been there for everything." He takes a step closer to me and I move away. I can't let him touch me. "I-I love you, Tori. I can't…why? That can't be why."

The tears start to come from my eyes, but he can't see because my back is to him. "I can't handle a relationship right now, Andre. I have too much on my mind, too many other things I need to focus on."

"But I promised to be there! I'm going to help you with everything! That's not the real reason, Tori!"

He's not going to make this easy on me. I wipe the tears from my face and turn to him, masking my pain with anger and spewing out the first thing that comes to mind that I know will get him to leave.

"I'm getting back together with Danny!"

His face drops all expression, then he gets the angriest expression I have ever seen on his face. His fists clench and his face turns crimson.

He doesn't say anything. He just turns and leaves, stomping angrily and breathing heavily.

I want to tell him that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I can't have him throw away his dreams for me. I'd rather have him hate me now and be successful than hate me later because he couldn't be successful.

It doesn't change the fact that he hates me, and I hate myself for hurting him.

* * *

Sorry that Cat's section is so short. I just couldn't really think of anything to happen to her right now. I hope you guys liked it!

**Jess**: I've been considering it. Do you have any ideas? I'd gladly take them!

**Guest**: I'm trying to incorporate drama, but I want it to be realistic. I've got some ideas for Jade, but they'll have to happen later. If you have any ideas, send them this way. I'll certainly try to fit them in.

**M.D.G1986**: Thanks for reviewing! (}:

**Boris Yeltsin**: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Magenta Quinn**: Your review literally made me laugh out loud. No need to apologize. (}: I quite like the name. Is there any couple you want specifically to have the name? Thanks for the suggestion!

**Let-y0ur-hair-d0wn**: Thanks! I like your penname, by the way. (}:

**CatHeartsU**: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it. (}:

**Boriforever352**: I try to put every girl in the chapter, but I hope this had enough Tandre for you. I would write his name right too, but it's hard to always remember the accent. I hope you enjoyed it. (}:

**Marishka12**: I'm really glad you like this story and haven't forgotten about it! Thanks so much! (}:

**SKRowling**: Haha, yes. I can't imagine all of them having twins, lol. It be too crazy. I agree Tori certainly is getting more realistic…I know it's been more than a week, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (}:

**Jazzy2297**: No, Cat and Robbie found out during her ultrasound, but everyone else was told by Robbie before the intervention. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks! (}:

**JessyRae**: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Wisconsin-girl19**: Tori is very much stressed/confused and Cat isn't doing so well right now. |}: but don't fret! Thanks! (}:

**Nerdygurlk13**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so incredibly nice. I've been trying for realistic. The gender polls have already been brought down, but you can certainly tell me in a review. Or you can suggest names. (}: Thanks!

**Justheretoreadandreviewp**: 4?

**Italiapen112**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Jennifer**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked it.

I think I got everyone who reviewed. If I didn't, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry.

Thank you all so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted! You guys are the best and I love you all so much! (}:


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, guys. **THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR ALL NAME SUGGESTIONS**! I've gotten a few, and the genders are already decided. I am going to pick five to seven names and with the next chapter, I'm going to put up a poll of names for Cat and Robbie's babies (I can't give exact dates yet because I don't know exactly when the update will be). Exactly one week from that, Jade and beck's baby names will be posted. Then one week from that, Tori's baby. So don't forget to submit some names if you want to, and when the time comes, don't forget to vote. (}:

I've actually had this written for a few days, but Friday I had work, Saturday was my birthday and earlier today was just a bunch of drama. So, sorry it took such a long time to post. I've actually had Tori's POV written even longer, but the other girls took a little longer. Sorry. |}: But I hope you enjoy it! To semi make it up and because I was excited, I have a little surprise at the end for you. (}:

* * *

Tori's POV

I haven't stopped crying since Andre left. I've tried telling myself that this was what was best for him, but should I have been the one to make the decision? I can't let myself think like that. I did what was best for him and I can't take back what I did. I don't think I would, given the opportunity. I know he would've never made the decision for himself. It doesn't make it hurt any less though. I just hope that someday Andre will understand why I did it, and why I lied. I have no plans of ever going back with Danny. I don't even know why I said it.

Well, that's a lie. I know that I just wanted him to leave, but I could've said something else. I guess I was just destined to make Andre hate me. I did what was best, and he hates me. He hates me, and he has every right to.

I just wish I know what was best for me right now. I thought it was Danny, and then I thought Andre was. I guess _I_ have to be what's best for me. …And for my baby, now that I'm going to be doing this alone.

Just then, Trina knocks on my door. "Tori? Are you okay?"  
I sniffle. "Yeah."

She obviously knew that I was lying by the tone of my voice because she came in. "Oh, Tori," she says softly as she walks over to my bed. She sits by my head, and I bury my face into my pillow. "What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Andre," I sob out. It's all muffled by my sobs and the pillow, but she somehow understands me. She strokes my hair.

"It'll be okay, Tori. He just-"  
I pull my face back and support myself on my elbows. "No it's not! He hates me!" I flop back onto my pillow.

"He'll get over it Tori. He just needs time."  
"I told him I was getting back together with Danny," I mumble.

"What? Why would you do that? You're not getting back with the creep, are you?! I swear I will kick his ass again and then-"  
I move to sit up. "I'm not."

She looks at me for a minute. "Promise?"  
"I swear I'm not getting back with Danny, Trina."

"That's not a promise."  
"Swearing is the same thing."

She narrows her eyes at me. "It better be, or I'll kick-"  
"I know. I know. You'll kick his ass again."

"And then I'll tell Mom and Dad what happened and then when you pop this munchkin out, I'll kick your ass too." I chuckle; she doesn't. "I am so serious right now."

"So am I," I reaffirm.  
"Good. Now why did you tell Andre that?"

"I—I don't know. I just wanted to make this quick and easy and he wouldn't leave. It was just getting hard for me to keep going through with it."  
"So you said you getting back with your abusive ex?"

I groan. "Trinnaaaa."  
She gives me a hug. "It'll be okay, Tori. He'll realize that you were lying and will see that you tried to do what was best for him. It'll take time, but he'll get through it."

I sniffle again. "He hates me."  
"No he doesn't. He's just hurt."

"You should've seen the look on his face, Trina."  
"I promise you, Tori. He'll get over it. Just give him time."

I lay back on my pillow and Trina lays next to me, holding my hand. I stare at the ceiling. "I don't know how I'm going to do this all alone."  
"You're not going to be alone."

"Yes I am. Danny's a deadbeat, Andre hates me, so do Mom and Dad, and they're having their own baby. Cat and Jade are each having their own babies with Robbie and Beck. So, that makes me alone!"  
She sits up with a smile on her face. "I'm not going anywhere." I smile back at her. "And who knows, maybe you and Andre will get back together someday." She winks at me and stands. "I love ya, Tor."

"I love you too, Trina. Thanks."  
"No problem," she says from the door. "It's what I'm supposed to do for my little sister."

She leaves and I still lay on my bed. Maybe she was right. I don't know where this newfound Trina came from, but I hope she stays.

Just as I'm drifting off to sleep, my phone starts blaring. I answer it with a groggy, "Hello?"  
"What did he do?" Jade's panicked, angry voice comes from the other end.

"Huh?" I ask.  
"Danny." I hear her pacing through the phone.

"What?" I'm so confused. What's going on?  
"Oh my god," she says annoyed. "What did Danny do?"

"Recently? Nothing. Why? What's going on?"  
"Andre just got arrested for fighting Danny."

Oh my god, what did I do?

* * *

Jade's POV

I'm starting to regret calling Tori. All she's been doing is crying and rambling about something, but I can't even tell what she's saying because she's crying so loud. After about three minutes, I've had more than enough.

"Tori!" I say, trying to remain calm.  
"My fault! All my fault!" she mumbles.

"Tori," I say a little bit angrily now. She doesn't pick up on it.  
"I shouldn't have said anything-"

"VEGA!" I finally holler. She sniffles, but otherwise quiets herself. "What are you talking about?"  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She sobs loudly.

I grit my teeth. "What are you talking about? How is this your fault?"  
"I told him I was getting back together with Danny!"

My eyes bulged. "What? You're getting back together with Danny?!"  
"No, of course not!" she says like I should have realized this before.

"Then why would you tell him that?"  
"He wouldn't leave!"

I take a breath and glance over at Jasper who is finishing his homework that should've already been done, but was interrupted by our little name game. "Tori, you aren't making sense. Tell me the story from the beginning."

"Well, Andre and I told his grandma about the baby and his sister Lucy was there. She was angry about Andre throwing away his life for me, and so were my parents. I started to think that he would be better off without me and my baggage." Her voice breaks and she takes a minute to compose herself. "So, I broke up with him. I tried to make it easy for him, Jade. I didn't want him to choose me. I didn't want him to choose a life where his dreams are on hold. But he wouldn't accept it; he wouldn't leave. So, I just told him what I thought would make him leave."

I scoff. "That's stupid."  
"I couldn't let him do it, Jade. I'd never thought that he'd go after Danny."

I run a hand through my hair. "Why would you let other people affect your life? I had more respect for you, Tori."  
I can hear her begin to cry again. "I can't let him do this. It was what was best for him."

"And you made that decision for him? He's a big boy, Vega. He knew what he was doing." My phone beeps in my ear, letting me know that I have a text message. Tori begins to defend herself and her decision, but I pull the phone from my ear to read the text. It's from Beck.

'_I got here before it got too bad._ _He's not pressing charges, thank god. Did you find out what Danny did?' _

I reply quickly. _'He didn't do anything this time. It was a misunderstanding. I'll explain later. Come home soon.' _

'_I'm already on my way.'_

When I put the phone back up to my ear, Tori's still rambling. "You're lucky, Vega," I say, abruptly interrupting her rambling.  
"Why?"

"Well, for one, Beck got there before anything bad happened. Secondly, Beck's going to be home soon. So, I won't have to take it out on you that my boyfriend was out all night. And Finally, Danny isn't going to press charges on Andre."

She sighs in relief. "Oh my god. Is he okay?"  
"I don't know exactly, but he should be okay because Beck wouldn't leave him if he was hurt."

"Jade, I'm so sorry that Beck had to go help Andr-"  
"-Don't apologize to me, Vega. There's someone else that you need to explain yourself to."

"I know, but I don't know where to start with Andre."  
"You better start thinking. He deserves a lot better than what you've given him."

I hang up before she replies. Beck should be home soon.

* * *

Cat's POV

It should be a happy day today. I get to go home! My GERD stopped being bad just in time and I get to go home. I get to go home! I can't stop saying it enough! But something's up. Andre hasn't been up to the hospital in the last two days and Tori came but she was sad. Trina was quiet when she came and Jade was always frustrated. Beck was always trying to calm her down.

Robbie's been the only normal one. That makes me happy. He's been anxious about me going home though. He says that it's because he's nervous about telling his family, but I think it's because he still doesn't trust me all the way. It makes me sad, and angry, but I know why he feels that way.

I guess I'm going to be supervised for a while. I should get used to it.

I'm trying to keep these thoughts out of my head as my mom comes into the room. I just have one more ultrasound, they have to check out Cloud and Peanut, and I can leave! FINALLY!

"Hi, sweetie," Mom says as she sits on the chair near me. She smiles at Robbie. "Hi, Robbie."  
"Hi, Mom," I chirp happily.

"Hello, Mrs. Valentine," Robbie replies with a small wave.  
"I thought we went over this, Robbie. Call me Lisa or I'm going to have to start calling you by your full name."

Robbie's real name isn't just Robbie? Robbie laughs. "Sorry. Hi, Lisa." My mom smiles at him.  
"Is Daddy coming today?" I ask.

"No, sweetie. He said that he can't leave the office, but he sends his love and will see you at home tonight."  
"And Frankie?"

She sighs. "You know your brother. As soon as we told him that you were pregnant, he freaked out. I think he's going bowling tonight. At least I hope that's all he's doing."

I frown a little. I miss Frankie. Robbie catches my expression and gives my hand a squeeze. I look up at him and he gives me a reassuring smile. I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

I grin and change the subject. "So, I get to leave soon!"  
Robbie smiles too, and my mom cracks a grin of her own. "I know," Robbie says, kissing my head. "I'm so excited. And proud."

My mom has a full-blown grin on her face now. "We're all so proud of you, Caterina." I can't help but feel the pride swell in my chest.

"Hello, Cat, Robbie, Mrs. Valentine," Dr. Richards says as she enters the room. "Dr. Truman is here to perform your ultrasound. Then, I'll give you your prescriptions and you can leave."

"Yay!" I clap my hands loudly and jump out of the bed, knocking Robbie off the other side. I gasp. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Robbie!"

He jumps up and dusts off his shirt. "No worries," he says with a smile as he walks around and wraps his arm around my waist. My mom stands up and meets us. She shakes Dr. Richards hand and then we leave to the ultrasound room.

"Hi there!" Dr. Truman greets cheerfully as we walk in.  
"HI!" I greet just as cheerfully and hop onto the seat.

"So, this is your last day in the hospital?" Dr. Truman asks. I nod emphatically. He chuckles. "Excited?"  
I shiver as he puts the gel on my belly. "Yes, yes, yes! I am so ready to go home."

He smiles. The wand moves around my belly. "Let's check out these munchkins first."  
I look at him seriously. "They aren't munchkins."

"We've been calling them Peanut and Cloud," Robbie tells Dr. Truman. He nods, then focuses back on the screen. He moves the wand around some more. "They're making progress. As expected, they're still on the smaller side, but they have gotten bigger."

I squeeze Robbie's hand. It's a silent way of saying sorry for making our babies small. He smiles at me.

"Would you like to know the genders?" The question excites me. I didn't think we'd be able to find out today. My mother squeals.

"I thought we weren't going to find out until next week," Robbie speaks up.  
"Well, it seems that they're both in perfect position to tell."

I look at Robbie and my mother. My mom is nodding yes enthusiastically. Robbie's waiting for me to answer. Of course I do, but I want Robbie to want to, too.

"Do you want to?" I ask him, hoping to keep my eagerness away from his decision.  
He nods. "If you want to."

"YES!" I exclaim.  
Dr. Truman chuckles and peers at the screen. "Well, Baby A is a boy."

I squeak. A boy, a little baby boy, _our _baby boy. A little boy who plays football, and ride bikes. He'll climb trees and all the girls will love him, but he's not allowed to date them until he's old. He's going to be absolutely perfect.

"And Baby B is a girl." A girl! A boy and a girl! We get both. She's going to be beautiful. She's going to be a dancer and she's going to sing beautifully. She's going to be a cheerleader and homecoming queen.

My babies. My perfect, wonderful babies. My little boy and my little girl. He'll protect her from everything and she'll always be there for him.

My mom crushes me and Robbie in a hug. "A boy and a girl! How wonderful!"  
"Congratulations," Dr. Truman says and hands me a towel to wipe the goo off of my belly. I still can't believe it. A boy and a girl.

* * *

So, there goes Robbie and Cat's babies! A boy and a girl. Don't forget to tell me your names!

(}:

**JessyRae**: I'm so happy you like it. (}: Thanks for reviewing!

**BorisYeltsin**: Aahh, I know I want Tori and Andre to have a happy ending! Thanks for reviewing!

**MagentaQuinn**: So, Jade and Beck? Sounds good to me. Sarah's a nice name, but it's already Robbie's sister's name, so maybe like a middle name or something. Thanks for reviewing! Oh & my friend LOVES the Time Warp.

**SKRowling**: I honestly have no idea what direction Tori and Andre are gonna take. Like I have an endgame plan, but how they get there is usually decided when I actually go to write, lol. I'm trying to build up to the happy, and I think Jade has most of that right now. Instead of Cat, Jade's being the ray of sunshine right now. But all of the girls will be happy, I promise. I have read your story and it's quite wonderful. (}: Honestly when I was first thinking of this idea, I considered having Tori's baby be Andre's biologically and killing him off, but I'm too much of a wuss. I do love long reviews; you have found my secret! Thanks for reviewing!

**justheretoreadandreview**: haha, okay. I was a smidge confused at first, but I figured it meant something. Lol. I'm glad you like the girl names, I was uncertain with a few of them. Tori's probably going to find out in a few chapters, I can't be exactly sure, because this story is already 22 chapters long and it's only been like two weeks and three days in the story. It feels so long to me, but I'm very glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jazzy2297**: Yup, poor Andre. )}: Thanks for reviewing!

**Marishka12**: I'm glad you liked the names! Thanks for reviewing!

**JeremyShane**: thanks for reviewing!

**WOWcow**: I'm glad you like the pregnancy ticker. Was it you who suggested it? I can't remember who did. I have to go back to check. I'm glad you liked the little Jasper-bade scene. I like writing the happy parts. Thanks for reviewing!

**Five Pies To The Face**: Gracias! Thanks for Reviewing!

**CabbieBade**: I'm very glad that you enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wandaian4ever**: Thank you so much! Don't go insane, though! (}: Thanks for reviewing!

**Wisconsin-girl19**: I'm glad you like the names! As for the gender, I cannot say yet. It is top secret. Lol, not really, but soon! I'm actually excited for you guys to know the genders. That's why I squeezed Cat's in this chapter. (}: We'll get to hear her name suggestions soon, haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**Macquel99**: It is a pretty name, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

**Jennifer**: I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chloesoccor4life**: That's a good thing, I hope. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited! You guys make me so happy! (}:

**Ticker:  
Cat: 15 weeks  
Tori: 10 weeks  
Jade: 11 weeks**


	23. Chapter 23

Cat's POV

Last night I finally got to sleep in my own bed! It was perfect. I missed my room and I'm sure it missed me.

I'm still so happy about yesterday. I've got a little boy and a girl in my tummy. I wonder if they like it in there. I rub my belly. "Hey Cloud and Peanut. It's Mommy. I don't know if you know that, but I love you already. I can't even see you, but I love you both so much. And Mommy is so sorry for everything that has happened to you because of me. But I promise that you're gonna be okay from now on. Mommy will take care of you and your daddy will too when you're born. Your aunt Jade won't let anything happen to you either. Nobody will, but your aunt Jade especially won't." I smile and suddenly there's a feeling in my belly. It feels like butterflies.

"Mom!" I shout, fearing that something is going wrong. She comes running into my room with my dad. Frankie's not there. I sigh. I haven't seen Frankie since I've went to the hospital.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" My mom asks, checking me over.

"I felt something in my belly." She places her hand over mine on top of my belly.  
"What did it feel like?"

"Like butterflies."  
My mom smiles. "That's okay, sweetheart. That's just your babies kicking."

"Kicking? Why are they kicking me? Don't they like me?"  
"It's normal for babies to kick, Cat. They're just moving around."

"Really? They like me?"  
"They love you, bella," My father says, holding my mother's hand as she stands up. She leans her head on his shoulder and I smile. My parents are so cute together and have been together forever! I hope me and Robbie are just like them.

"Yeah, sweetheart," My mom begins. "They're going to be moving more gradually. Normally women don't feel their babies kick until around 16 to 18 weeks. But, I guess since you're already 15 weeks and so thin, you felt their movements earlier." I lower my eyes. I'm sorry for being so thin. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to be skinny. I wanted to be perfect. That's all I wanted.

My mom must notice that what she said upset me, so she says, "I didn't mean it like that, Cat. I'm just saying that thinner women feel fetal movements earlier. I'm sorry, baby."  
I shrug. "It's okay."

There's a knock at the door and I get up from my bed. My parents help me a little because I'm not used to all of the extra _weight_ I've been gaining. It's still hard sometimes for me to accept that I'm getting bigger. It scares me because I don't want to go back to being sick again. I want to be healthy for my babies, but those thoughts make it hard sometimes. I try not to think about it.

"Where are you going, bella?" My dad asks.  
"To Robbie's. We're going to tell his parents today. Didn't I tell you?"

My mom nods but my dad just looks confused. I guess I forgot to tell him. I peck his cheek quickly as I grab my jacket. "Love you, Mom and Dad," I call over my shoulder as I walk to the door. They say they love me too.

When I get to the door, Robbie's on the other side like I knew he'd be. He kisses me quickly and then glances behind me to see if Frankie is there. Frankie likes Robbie. He just doesn't like it when Robbie kisses me or when I sit in his lap, you know, normal couple things. My brother just doesn't want his baby sister growing up, I think. I can't imagine how Frankie would react if he saw Robbie now.

I smile. "He's not home, Robbie."  
Robbie immediately looks relieved. "Thank God. Are you ready?"

I slip into my jacket and nod. Then we go to Robbie's car. My stomach feels all twisty like it did after the intervention. I feel sick. I don't want to do this. Is this how it felt for Tori and Jade when they told their parents? Probably not Jade. She doesn't care about their opinions. I wouldn't either, if I were her.

"You okay?" Robbie suddenly asks. We're almost at his house and I guess I've been quiet the whole way. I swallow.  
"Just a little nervous." Just a little is a bit of a lie. I'm really, really nervous. I don't want Robbie's parents to hate me, and I don't really like Robbie's dad. I wish I brought Mr. Purple, but then I'd look like a kid. And I certainly don't want them to think that when I'm having two babies with their son.

"Don't be silly, Kitty-Cat. They're gonna be happy. My parents love you." He smiles reassuringly and I try to smile back. I don't think it looks like a normal smile for me, but Robbie just keeps driving.

We get to his house too soon and I don't like it. My stomach still feels all twisty, but Robbie holds my hand when we walk into his house and I feel a little better.

"Hey, Mom? Dad? Cat's here."

Peter and Evelyn come into the living room. Immediately, Evelyn comes over and gives me a hug. When she pulls back, she looks into my eyes. "Oh, Cat, dear, Robbie told us that you were in the hospital. Are you okay now?"

I try to smile again. It's still not my best, especially because Robbie let go of my hand so his mom could hug me. "Getting better," I answer.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Peter says, coming closer to all of us. I wish he'd stay away. He makes my stomach twisty all the time. Now, it's just getting worse. My smile to him isn't even a real smile.

"Thank you," I force out.  
"Hey, Mom, Dad, can we go sit down? I don't think Cat should be standing this long right now."

I turn and shoot Robbie a small glare. He knows that I've been allowed to walk by myself for a few days. I'm okay with standing for a little bit. I want to tell him this, but Evelyn grabs my hand and directs me to the couch. Robbie sits next to me and takes my hand again. Evelyn and Peter sit on the loveseat across from us.

"So, what's been going on with you two?" Peter asks.  
"Nothing really, Dad," Robbie says. "Just working on getting Cat better."

I smile, a real one this time, and squeeze Robbie's hand. He kisses my head and Evelyn says, "Aw." I immediately blush. Robbie clears his throat. "Uh, we actually have something to tell you guys."

I turn my eyes to the floor. I don't want to see how they're gonna react. They're gonna hate me.  
"Go on," Peter prompts.

"Well, uh, Cat, um, Cat is pregnant."  
Evelyn gasps and I almost pull my head up to see her reaction, but I don't, not until I hear her get up. She walks right up to Robbie and slaps him across the face. This time, I gasp.

"Robbie! How could you have been so careless!?"  
Robbie's hand is pressed against the red mark now forming on his cheek. "Mom, I…"

"You two are _sixteen! _You're not ready to be parents. Cat just got out of the hospital," she pauses then gasps again. "Did your eating disorder affect the baby?"

"Babies," I whisper.  
"Babies? Did you just say babies?" Robbie and I nod. "Oh my god! How many?"

"Two," Robbie informs. I quickly look over to Peter, who's been quiet this whole time. He's still sitting on the couch.

"Two? You two are going to have two babies? Or are you considering other options?"  
"No," I say, finding my voice for real this time.

"No? You're not considering anything else?"  
"I can't have an abortion and we decided against adoption."

"Why can't you have an abortion?"  
"I, um, I'm fifteen weeks already…"

"My goodness. Robbie, you've ruined your lives! How could you ruin Cat's life like that?"  
He stutters and I grab a tighter hold on his hand. "It wasn't just Robbie, Mrs. Shapiro."

She takes a deep breath. "Cat, you must've had this disorder for a long time and you've never been in the hospital for it. Robbie getting you pregnant must have made that happen."

I open my mouth because I'm about to tell her that she's wrong. She has no idea about my "disorder," but she ignores me. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I can't believe that Robbie did this. And Robbie, I'm so disappointed in you."

She leaves the room immediately after and I look over at Robbie. He has tears in his eyes, but they're barely noticeable. I put my hand on his cheek that has the red mark tenderly. A movement on the other side of the room finally makes me tear my eyes away from Robbie's face. I forgot that Peter was still in here.

He stands and makes his way over to us. I drop my hand from Robbie's face. Robbie cringes, expecting another blow, but instead, Peter stands him up and shakes his hand. I stand next to Robbie and can see that he's shocked. So am I.

"Congratulations, son," Peter says.  
Robbie smiles. "Thanks, Dad.

I'm glad Robbie's smiling again, and I'm glad that his dad isn't mad.

"You're a man now," Peter continues. "You're going to have to take care of your family." Robbie nods and Peter turns toward me. "Cat," he says simply, opening his arms for a hug. I don't really like hugging Robbie's dad, but I do anyway because he made Robbie smile. His head is on my right shoulder, on the opposite side of Robbie. His hand goes down further on my back then I'd like. "I'm so happy you're a part of the family now," he says, his lips so close to my ear that they brush against it. I shiver uncomfortably. He squeezes me and then lets me go. I attach myself to Robbie's side and clutch his hand tightly.

"I'm going to try to talk some sense into your mother." Robbie nods again and turns to face me. He kisses me quickly.

"See. It wasn't that bad."  
I put my hand up to his face again. "Robbie, your mom hit you."

He puts his hand on top of mine and smiles softly. "It's okay. My dad's going to talk to her. She'll listen to him. She always does."

I try to smile, but I just think about the hug from Robbie's dad and I can't smile. So I just say, "If you say so."  
He laughs a little. "I do."

A tiny set of footsteps announces Robbie's little sister Sarah's arrival. I look over at her to see her frowning. She doesn't like me much. I really don't know why; I've always tried to be nice to her. She drops something on the floor and squeezes herself between Robbie and me, holding onto his leg.

"Hey, Sarah," I say, trying to be nice.  
"Hi," she says flatly, not looking at me.

I look over to the toy she dropped on the floor in her dash to Robbie. It's Rex. He's wearing a purple dress and has makeup on, but it's definitely Rex. "You've got Rex?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies proudly, looking up at her brother. "Robbie said that I can play with him when he was with you when 'cause you were sick."  
"That's really nice of Robbie."

"I know. He's the best big brother ever. I'm so happy he's _my_ big brother!"  
Robbie rolls his eyes and smiles, hugging his sister with one arm.

* * *

Tori's POV

Andre's ignoring me. But I'm avoiding him, so I guess it's okay.

I sigh and slam my locker. Then I lean my head on it. It's not okay. It's not okay at all. Jade was right. I have to make it up to him, but it's been days and I've got nothing. I guess it can be blamed on the fact that we haven't spoken to each other.

I've thought about how I could try to make it better, but I honestly have no idea where to even start. How do you say, 'I'm sorry that I ruined our relationship because I couldn't handle other people's opinions on the fact that I'm sixteen and got pregnant by a guy who beat me up, oh and sorry that you got arrested for fighting said guy?' There's just no way. They don't make a greeting card for that.

Maybe I can just tell him the truth. I don't know. Every time I think about going up to talk to him, I get that sick feeling in my stomach again. I'm nervous. Andre has never made me nervous before. He was always the person who calmed me down and made me feel better. This situation has just completely spiraled out of control.

I lift my head off of my locker and see Andre walk past me. He doesn't even glance in my direction.

Maybe there's no hope in making things better for us.

I groan. There has to be a way. Our friendship can't end like this. It can't end because of mistakes that I've made. I don't want it to end at all. I just wish I could rewind about a year, before I got back together with Danny. I should've realized my feelings for Andre then. I wouldn't be in this situation. Well, I can't be positive that I wouldn't be pregnant, but at least it would be with Andre. Not Danny.

The only thing that I regret is being with Danny. Really, all of this stems from him. I don't even regret the baby because, well, it is my baby and it's not its fault that its real dad is an asshole. I guess all I need to say now is dad because Andre isn't going to be the baby's dad anymore, and whether I like it or not, Danny is the dad, biologically at least. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with this baby.

I just wish Andre was the dad. If only I could change things.

I throw my bag over my shoulder and turn to walk to Sikowitz's where I will undoubtedly be ignored by the one person who I desperately need to talk to, but I stop suddenly. Jade's standing right there. She's half-smiling.

"I'm really not in the mood, Jade."  
She rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, Vega. I thought you would know by now that I don't care what you're in the mood for." She pauses for a second and makes a face. "I really, _really _don't care what you're in the mood for. So, don't tell me, ever."

I smile despite feeling sorry for myself. "All right, then, Jade. What do you want?"  
"How are you feeling today?"

"Huh?" I reply. Didn't she just say…?  
"I said I didn't care about what you were in the mood for, not how you're feeling. God, Vega. I'm not a terrible person. Someone's gotta look out for you."

I start walking to Sikowitz's. She follows. "Shouldn't you be looking out for yourself?"  
"Beck's doing enough of that, and he's got Jasper in on it too."

I can't help but feel a little jealous. Jade doesn't have her parents, but she's got Beck, his parents, and even Jasper. At least I've got Trina, and apparently Jade.

The bell rings. "Well, trust me. Trina's doing enough looking out for me too."  
She stops right in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders. She gives me a soft look that makes me know that she truly is worried. I sigh. "I'm okay, Jade. Tired and just the tiniest bit nauseous, but I'm okay. How are you feeling?"

She moves from in front of me and we begin walking again. "Pretty much the same."  
I nod and start thinking about Andre again. I really need to talk to him. We enter the classroom. He's sitting across the room again. I can't keep doing this. I have to tell him everything and get it over with. He can make the decision then, I just can't keep this cloud of doubt hanging over my head.

* * *

Jade's POV

I slide my phone back into my pocket as Sikowitz bursts in. I see Andre take out his phone and read the text I just sent him about Tori.

It's not that I don't care about how she's feeling, it's just that I normally wouldn't come right out and ask her as nicely as I did, but Andre asked me to do a favor, and I guess since this is a serious situation, I won't be my usual self.

I really hope those two get their acts together soon. I can't keep being the messenger. I won't. Tori still wants Andre; she's just too preoccupied with what other people think. I don't know why she even cares, but whatever. I guess that's just another difference between me and her.

Andre still wants to be a part of the baby's life, even though he's pissed at her. I'd be willing to bet all of the money that I have in my pocket that if she wanted to, Andre would jump at the chance to be in a relationship with her again. They're just too damn stubborn.

Ugh, whatever. Sikowitz is blabbering about another role he had to prepare for, but I'm too comfortable nestled into Beck's side. When I told Tori I was tired, I wasn't kidding. I yawn.

"Does my class bore you, Jade?" Sikowitz asks. I rub my eyes.  
"Today? Not particularly." I pause and rub my belly, which has the tiniest bump. "But apparently, baby Oliver here doesn't like Chinese. I was up all night puking my brains out."

He clears his throat. "Okay…" he moves on and leaves me alone as I get comfortable into Beck's side again. I smile.

Hey, wasn't Cat supposed to come back to school today? I guess I'll have to check up on her later, too.

I'm not even a mom yet, but between Jasper, Tori, Andre, and Cat, I feel like I have a bunch of kids already.

* * *

I am alive!

My god, guys. I am so, so, so sorry that this took so long to get out. Christmas was coming and that's when school decides to pile on a crap ton of work to do, and since I work in retail also, I got slammed with a lot of work hours. It was like school, work, barely sleep, school… you know. The poll for the Cabbie twins' names should be up, so go vote! Thank you for all of your submissions. All of the names were really cute, but I had to narrow them down. Please don't be offended if your choice isn't there/changed slightly. I had to tweak some of them.

Oh, and how do you feel about Robbie's mom's reaction? I had so many ways of this scene in my head, but I figured, Tori has got a lot (if not all) of the blame from her family (and Andre's), so it might be interesting to see a parent completely blame the father, especially when it's the boy's parent who is blaming him, but nice to the girl.

Okay, so once again, I am so sorry. I hope you guys haven't forgotten/given up on this story.

On a bright note, my aunt got me the first two seasons of Victorious on dvd for Christmas! (}:

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all of your reviews, too! I've gotten some of the nicest reviews the past chapter, and I appreciate it. You are really the best. I'll try to pm a reply to all of you later.

Happy belated holidays! (}; And all of you have a wonderful New Year! Here's looking to more frequent updates!

Love you guys! Thanks so much! ((((}:


	24. Chapter 24

Cat's POV

I have a big book of baby names that I'm looking through. Trina bought it when I was in the hospital. She circled Trina and Katrina lots of time with a red pen. It makes me laugh as I look through the names. I'm trying to find some to suggest to Robbie.

I'm worried about Robbie still. He says he's fine, but I don't think that that's true. His mom really hurt his feelings. At least his dad is handling it well. We still didn't tell his sister. I don't think she'd be happy, even if she's only six.

In the book, I see the name Sky. It's pretty. I really like clouds; they're my favorite! But you can't name a baby Cloud for real! That's so silly. We can't name the baby Cloud, but maybe we can name it Sky!

'_How about Sky?' _I text Robbie.  
A few seconds later, he replies, '_For what?' _

'_For the baby, silly! A name!' _  
I laugh. He's gonna love it, but he doesn't answer right away, so I look through the book some more. More names. Sophie. Brooklyn. Emmery. I gasp when I find another perfect name. Ariel! Like the Little Mermaid! It's my favorite movie EVER!

'_Sky? I don't know. It sounds more like a middle name to me.' _How can a name sound like a middle name? Is there something different about middle names?

'_How about Ariel?' _I text back,_ 'We could use Ariel Sky.' _THERE! We can use both names! AND IT WILL BE THE MOST PERFECT NAME EVER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!

'_It's a nice name, but I was thinking that we could name her after your Nona.'  
'Emma?' _I ask. It's so sweet that Robbie thought of my Nona. Now, _that's_ a perfect name. I love it, and I love Robbie for thinking about it. My Nona will love it.

'_Yeah, I was thinking that we could name her Emma Elizabeth or something like that. Elizabeth is Sarah's middle name. I think she'd like that.'  
'That's perfect, Robbie! I love it. (:' _

Oh my goodness. We just named our baby girl. Emma Elizabeth. It sounds perfect and beautiful and wonderful. It sounds like my daughter and it makes me so excited. I can't wait to meet her. But we still gotta find a name for our little boy. I start looking through the boys section.

'_Good. :P Do you have any ideas for Peanut?' _Robbie texts me. I guess he was thinking the same thing I was.  
_'I'm looking through the book Trina got me.' _

'_Any good ones?' _Yes, there are a million, bajillion good names in the book, but none of them really feel like my little boy. How do I tell Robbie that without sounding crazy?

Carson. Zayne. Dustin. Joshua. None of them feel right.

'_How about we name him after you?' _Maybe I've got a little Emma and Robbie in my tummy. No, it still doesn't feel right…  
_'That's really nice, Cat, but I don't really want the baby to be named after me. He's gonna be a different person and I don't want him to feel like he has to be anything. Besides, I don't think the world's ready for another Robert William Shapiro.'_

'_I thought your name was Robbie!'  
'My name is Robert, but everyone calls me Robbie. Like your name's Caterina, but everyone calls you Cat.'_

Robert? That's Robbie's real name? It's gross. It's a good thing that it didn't feel right.  
_'Gross.' _I text him.

'_I know…'  
'What are we gonna do about our baby boy? He's nameless!'_

'_I guess we just call him Peanut until we find a name for him.' _I guess we can do that, but I really wish we had a name for him like Emma.

I keep looking through the book because I want to find a name for Peanut so bad, but soon my phone rings. It's Jade. I miss her. We've both been really busy so I haven't seen her as much. I'll be back in school next week, so I'll be seeing her a lot more!

"Hey, Cat," she says when I answer the phone.  
"HIIIIIIIIII, Jadey! I miss you!"

"Yeah," she says trying to sound like she doesn't care, but I know she does. "How was coming home?"  
"Good! My bed's still really comfy. How was school?"

"You would know if you came back."  
"I am coming back!" I shout. Who said that I wasn't going back? I want to go back to school! I need to go back to school!

"Well you weren't here today."  
"I'm coming back on Monday! My mom and my doctor thought it'd be too much to go back right away."

"Oh."  
"Yeah." There's a pause, but I don't like when it's quiet for so long, so I talk. "We found a name!"

"You found a name? Did you even find out the sexes yet?"  
"When I was leaving the hospital, Dr. Truman did an ultrasound and he said there's a boy and a girl!"

"Who did you find a name for?" She asks.  
"The girl. We're naming her Emma Elizabeth."

"After your grandma?"  
"My Nona, but yeah. Robbie thought of it. Isn't it sweet? Elizabeth is Robbie's sister's middle name."

"Doesn't she hate you?"  
I sigh. "Yeah, but maybe this will change it."

"Yeah, maybe."  
"Hopefully! Hey, Jade, do you want to do something this weekend? Me, you, Tori, and maybe Trina…?"

* * *

Tori's POV

You know how I decided to tell Andre the truth right away? Yeah, well, I've decided not to. It's not that I actually decided not to do it, it's just that I can't bring myself to do it.

It might not help that he's still ignoring me.

I've tried to talk to him, but the few times that I mustered up the courage, he caught sight of me and walked away or deliberately started a conversation with someone else. What's even worse is when my stomach clenches and I can hardly breathe when I walk toward him so I have to stop myself and leave. I don't know how many times I wrote a text telling him what I want to say, but never sent it. He can't even look at me, I doubt he's gonna read a text I send him.

It hurts so much that I can't talk to him like I normally would have.

It's been about two weeks since I decided to talk to him. All I can think about is him; how I want to talk to him; how I need him in my life; how he's everything I ever wanted and more.

I don't know if I'll ever have enough courage to talk to him or send that text message to him. I need him to know that our breakup wasn't his fault; how I'm so, so, so sorry; and how I still love him, but I can't allow him to set aside his future for me, especially when he's so talented and has so much potential. I know that he's going to be huge.

I guess this is what I deserve for being such a horrible person. I'm going to be a horrible mother. Maybe I should look into other options for my baby if it's what's best for it. It doesn't matter if Trina or I am attached to it already. I may be a horrible person, but I'm not gonna ruin my child's life. It's going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done, but maybe I should give my baby up for adoption.

When did life get so difficult?

* * *

Jade's POV

Even from more than twenty feet away, I can tell that Tori's not right. She's resting her head down her arms that are lying across our usual lunch table. She looks thinner than usual. Her belly is just poking out, but other than that, you can tell that she hasn't eaten well in a while. She's not eating anything now.

As Beck and I get closer, it only gets worse. She's pale and looks completely exhausted, complete with bags as dark as the black top I'm wearing under her eyes. Her eyes are closed. It's not the first time that Beck and I've found her like this.

I slam my wrap container down on the table and she pops her head up, looking around wildly. "JADE!" she screeches. "Why'd you do that?"  
"This is the fifth time that Beck and I caught you sleeping at lunch."

She blinks. "Yeah, so?"  
I see Cat bounding over to our table as best as she can. It's more like waddling now. Whereas you can't really tell with Tori, you can't deny that Cat's pregnant. You really can't deny it with me either. Robbie's following Cat and carrying both of their schoolbags.

"You look like shit," I say bluntly. Immediately, Beck tries to correct me. "Jade…"  
"What? You can totally see it," I defend myself.

"Gee, thanks," she remarks.  
"Hi, guys!" Cat greets cheerfully as Robbie helps her sit down. "Howdy," the nerdy boy says.

Beck greets them just as cheerfully, but Vega and I are distracted by staring at each other and barely mumble a hello. "What's wrong with you, Vega?" I ask.

"Nothing," she replies without looking at me. She must catch sight of something by the Grub Truck, because she stares over at it.  
"I thought you said your sister was making sure you were okay?"

"I am okay!" She's still looking at the Grub Truck.  
"What's wrong with Tori?" Cat asks.

"Nothing," Tori immediately says.  
"Liar," I accuse. This time she doesn't say anything back, just keeps staring. "What the hell are you staring at?" I snap my head around to look at the Truck. I shouldn't be surprised. Andre's there waiting in line. "This is all about Andre?"

She finally looks at me. "What? No!"  
"Tori, you really don't look well," Beck speaks up. Tori looks at him.

"I'm fine," she begins to say, but is cut off by her sister slamming something down on the table right next to her. "What the hell is this?" Trina demands.

I look at what she just slammed on the table. It's adoption pamphlets. Everyone's looking at Tori. She's looking at the pamphlets.  
"Where did you get those?" She whispers.

"From your room! Is this why you've been avoiding me?"  
She looks up at Trina. "I haven't been avoiding you!"

Trina rolls her eyes. "And you're not even taking care of yourself, Tori!"  
"I TOLD YOU!" I shout at her.

"Shut up, Jade! So what if I want to give my baby up for adoption? It's a decision that I can make if it's what's best for it!"  
"Where is this coming from? You were all eager to keep it before. You don't really want to do this."

"Don't tell me what I want to do. I don't want to raise this baby alone and ruin its life!"  
Trina stops and her face goes blank. "I told you, I'd always be there for you." Trina then turns and leaves.

Tori puts her elbows on the table and clutches her hair in her hands. Everyone else looks surprised.  
"Tori," I say, "you shouldn't make this decision based on Andre."

She looks up at me. Her face is completely broken and I can tell that she's really torn between this. "It's not just about Andre." Her voice cracks and her eyes brim with tears. "I don't think I can do this alone. You even said I haven't been taking care of myself. How can I possibly take care of a baby too?"

"Like Trina said," Cat says, resting her hand on Tori's arm, "You're not going to be alone. We'll be here for you."  
Tori smiles sadly, but I can tell that she doesn't really believe Cat. "She's serious," I reaffirm Cat. "At the risk of being cliché, we're all in this together. And trust me, Andre won't care if you have a baby or not, he'll talk to you when you both are ready."

She opens her mouth. "Wha-?"  
Cat giggles. "You don't think we don't notice all the looks you give each other, do you?"

"Andre doesn't look at me anymore."  
"Oh yes he does," Robbie supplies.

Eventually, Tori goes and gets something to eat and our conversation gets happier. Cat tells everyone that she has another ultrasound next week, and I have one in two weeks. Everything's lighter. Then my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer it. Who is going to call me during the day when I'm at school?  
"Hello, is this Mrs. West?"

"Miss, actually."  
"My apologies, Miss West. This is Mr. Lindner, the principal at Sherwood Elementary."

My breath catches in my throat. There's only one reason he'd be calling me. Jasper. "Yes, what's wrong with Jasper?"  
"I'd like it if you could come down to the school so we could discuss what happened."

A part of me wants to fight with him and have him tell me now, but I doubt that'll happen.  
"What's wrong?" Beck asks when I hang up.

I stand up. "Come on, we gotta go to Sherwood. Jasper's principal just called me."

* * *

Hi lovely people! How are you all doing? If you've noticed, there was a bit of a time jump between the sections in this chapter. Don't worry, I won't forget the ticker this time. Sorry about that. **Also, the bade baby name poll is up!**

I'm sad to say that this Saturday is the last Victorious ever. It seems like such a short time, but let's all be grateful that we've gotten this far. (}: My favorite episode has to be either a Thousand Berry Balls, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, or Locked Up. How about you guys? Speaking of which, I'm totally confused about the state of Cabbie. Are they together or not? They don't act all couple-y like Jade and Beck, but they do still seem really close. I don't know…

So you guys got to find out Emma's name. I think it suits Cat and Robbie. The boy's name has been decided, but I want it to be discovered differently. (}:

I suck at actually pming people, so I'm just gonna do review replies here.

**Boris Yeltsin**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! (}:

**M.D.G1986**: Thanks so much! (}: I'm glad you like it. Robbie's dad is really a creep. Cat might have to watch out for him…

**Cabbiefan101**: Ah, thanks so much! ((}:

**What do u need me 4**: Happy New Year to you too! Thanks, I'm glad you like it. (}:

**Kyoshiama**: I know, right? Robbie's dad is creepy. Happy New Year to you too, and thanks for reviewing! :{P

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! (:

**Berru**: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! (:

**SKRowling**: Evelyn's reaction was weird. I honestly can't think of anyone I know having to go through that; you're right it's normally the opposite. It wasn't too weird, I hope. Thanks for reviewing! ((:

**BlindfoldOfInnocence**: Haha, thank you! I try my hardest with the medical stuff. (: I appreciate you taking the time to read and review.

**Marishka12**: Andre's such a sweetheart on the show and so I'm trying to find him ways to be mad, but still be himself, you know? Thanks for taking the time to read and review! :{P

**Freakinbade**: Thanks so much. I will definitely try to incorporate more bade. The baby name poll for them is up, so go vote! (}:

**AutumnMiller1**: Here you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Getting to all the genders and names…slowly!

Thanks for all of your reviews/alerts/favorites! (}: (yes, I'm aware I went a little overboard with the smileys.)

Don't forget to watch this Saturday and to vote for the bade baby name!

**Cat: 18 weeks  
Jade: 14 weeks  
Tori: 13 weeks **


	25. Chapter 25

Jade's POV

Beck and I walk through Sherwood Elementary about twenty minutes after I got the phone call from Jasper's principal. I don't think I've ever seen Beck drive so fast, but I'm glad he did.

We have to sign in at a desk, but soon we're taken to the principal's office. The woman who led us to his office pops her head in. "Mr. Lindner," she says, "Miss West is here for Jasper."

"Ah, yes, let her in," I hear him say, and she opens the door to allow us in. Mr. Lindner is an older man. He has a white beard and matching white hair. His glasses are almost exactly like Harry Potter's except they're a bit more of an oval. I bet Cat would think he was Santa, even if he isn't huge. His face is set in a grim line.

He stands to shake my hand, but looks confused. "Hello, Miss West, and Mr.…?" he trails off, looking at Beck.  
"Oliver," Beck replies. "Beck Oliver."

He shakes Beck's hand. "Hello, Mr. Oliver."  
They sit down, and I sit down in the chair a little roughly without replying to Jasper's principal. "Where's Jasper?"

"He is at the nurse's office," Mr. Lindner says too calmly for me. I shoot up from my chair.  
"What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"He had a slight nosebleed and a headache. The nurse gave him a Tylenol."  
I'm about to go crazy. "I want to know why he's there and I want to know _now._" Beck grabs my hand to calm me, but it doesn't do anything. Mr. Lindner pauses and readjusts his glasses.

"Miss West, you are not Jasper's mother, correct?"  
"What?" I snap.

"You aren't Jasper's mother, correct?"  
"Why does it matter," Beck asks.

"I need to speak to one of his parents, and both of you too are clearly too young to be his parents."  
"I don't care," I grit out. "I'm his sister."

"Are you eighteen years old?"  
"No, but—"

"I can't share anymore information. I shouldn't even have told you what I have. I need to speak with his parents."  
"His _parents_ aren't even in the picture anymore," I spit the words at him.

"He's in foster care?"  
"No," Beck replies, still calm. "He lives with us."

"Neither of you are eighteen though?"  
"I don't care! I want to know what happened to my brother!"

"I can't share that information with you."  
I growl. "Then why did you call me?"

"That was the only number Jasper had in his file, but I see that there was a mistake."  
"There was no mistake," I growl. "_I_ filled out the papers because _I_ am the one who looks after Jasper. I have been the only one to look after him."

"I'll have to-"  
"I don't care what you have to do. I want my brother. We're going to take him home."

Beck stands at the same time Mr. Lindner says, "You cannot take him from this building. You are not his legal guardian; you're not even old enough to be his guardian."  
I scoff. "Does it look like I care?"

We turn to leave. "You cannot take him from this building, Miss West," he says with a hint of a threat.  
"Watch me," I reply as Beck and I leave the room. I hear his door open, but Beck and I are already on our way to nurse's. Halfway there, Jasper is walking with his backpack and a paper towel to his nose. I crush him in a hug. He has a black eye and I practically see red.

"What happened?" I ask forcefully.  
"The nurse said you were at Mr. Lindner's office, so I was coming to meet you."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."  
"I think that this should wait, Jade," Beck suggests, looking behind us. I nod and we all exit through the closest door.

"What's going on?" Jasper asks once we get into the car.  
"I can ask you the same thing," I say buckling my seatbelt. "What happened to your face?"

He shrugs and turns his head. "I got into a fight," he mumbles.  
"You got into a fight?" He nods. "Was it those kids who like to mess with you?"

"No, I mean yes, but not for that reason."  
"What then? Why did you fight them?"

"They were saying things…about you and Cat."  
I raise my eyebrows. "They were saying things about me and Cat?"

He nods again and looks at me. "Mean things."  
"Like what?" Beck asks.

"They were calling you guys bad names because you're having babies."  
I take a deep breath to calm myself and remind myself that these were only children. "Jasper, I appreciate that you want to stick up for me and the other girls, but you can't get into fights, especially over me and my friends."

"But!" he protests, and Beck parks the car at the RV.  
"No, buts, Jasper.

He crosses his arms and Beck gives him the keys to get into the RV. That means he wants to talk to me without Jasper. Jasper stomps angrily into the RV.

"What are we going to do?" Beck asks and looks over at me.  
"I don't know. That principal was really angry that we have Jasper. I don't know what he's going to do."

"He could go to the police," Beck supplies oh so helpfully.  
"Thanks," I respond sarcastically. "Maybe I should just try to get custody of him."

"You can't do that right now. If the police come to take Jasper back, they might take you too because you're still a minor too."

I groan. "This is all so stupid. Don't they think that I'm ready to take care of a kid? I mean I'm pregnant for God's sake. I'm going to be doing it anyway."

He takes my hand and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry. We'll think of something. Maybe you can get emancipated."

"That's exactly what I'll do!" I shout happily. Beck is a genius! Why haven't I thought of that? "I'll get emancipated and then I can get custody of Jasper. Everything will be okay." I see Beck looking at me with a half smile. I lean over the cup holder and kiss him quickly. "Thank you, Beck. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smirks. "I do believe that the world would end if we weren't together." I smile back at him, but soon the flashing lights turn my smile into a frown. Beck and I quickly get out of the car as the police cruiser pulls up. Two officers get out of it. My throat feels like it's closing and bone dry. My heart races.

"Jadelyn West?" The taller police officer asks.  
"Yes?" I ask, like I have no idea what this is about, but I do. I can't let them take Jasper away.

"Is your brother Jasper West currently here?"  
I swallow hard. "Why?" I know I shouldn't be egging the police on, but I have to stop them from taking Jasper.

"Ms. West," the shorter officer says my name condescendingly. "I believe you know why we're here. You took your brother without permission from his school. When, in fact, all three of you should all be in school right now."

"I don't think that matters right now. I picked my brother up from school because he was in a fight and injured."

"Ms. West, you didn't have permission to take your brother from the school building. I'm afraid we'll have to take your brother with us."

"No!" I yell. Beck holds me back as Jasper pops his head out of the RV. The taller officer goes over to him and talks to him. "You can't take him back to my mother! She's a drug addict and an alcoholic! She doesn't know how to care for Jasper." Jasper and Officer Stringbean, as I've decided to call him, go into the RV. I move to follow them.

"Jasper won't be going to your mother right away. We'll take him to Children Services and he'll be given a foster home until it's deemed whether your mother is fit to care for him."

"No!" I yell again as I reach the RV's door. Inside, Jasper's grabbing a few of his things and putting them back into the bag that he brought here. He has tear marks on his face. "Jasper, what are you doing?"

He looks up at me. "The police say I have to go with them for a little while or else you could go to jail and I'd have to go with them anyway."

"What?" I ask severely, snapping my head around to look at the short officer. "I'm not going to jail."  
"You could be arrested for kidnapping," Officer I'm-smarter-than-everybody says. He followed me and Beck in.

"That's ridiculous. My mother tried to hit Jasper and ended up hitting me knowing I was pregnant. We left because she became abusive. She's not fit to be a mother to a donkey, let alone my brother."

Jasper zips up his bag and Officer Stringbean says, "All done there?" Jasper nods and flings himself toward me. He grabs me in a tight hug.

"I'll fix this, Jasper. I promise. Beck and I will fix this. It won't take long, I swear, Jas."  
He wipes his eyes and takes a reluctant step back. He grabs Beck and hugs him too. Beck pats his head. "It'll be all right, bud. Like Jade said, we'll fix this. You'll be back soon and you'll be there to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl."

Jasper smiles and nods again. He gives me another quick squeeze. "We love you, Jas." I say.  
"Love you too," he says, teary-eyed, following the officers out.

It's too quiet when he leaves. I start crying and Beck pulls me to the couch, wrapping his arms around me and holding me.

"We'll fix this," he says quietly. That's all he says and I'm glad because there's nothing else that he can say to make this moment any better, and that's when I know that it's true.

Without Beck, my world would end.

* * *

Cat's POV

I'm at the doctor's office by myself again. Robbie just got a job at the Pear Store, and he can't be here because for like the first six months new employees are on probation. My mom and dad had to take Frankie to a special doctor in Oregon and Jade and Beck have been working on getting Jasper back. I still can't believe that the police took him. Jade has been like his mom since they were really little.

Anyway, I can't invite Tori or Trina because they're still fighting and I don't want one of them to feel bad because I invited one over the other.

I really don't like being at the doctor's alone. At least I'm not the only one in the office. There's another woman, but she has two little boys with her. They look like they're five and three, but I could be wrong. They're sitting on the floor playing with a few trucks. The mom is filling out paper work.

I start to look through my phone and try to find things to do when I wait. A few minutes pass and someone pokes my knee. I look up. It's the younger boy. He's even more adorable up close. He has beautiful blue eyes. He says, "Tuck?" and holds out his truck to me.

"You want me to play with you?" I ask. He nods and grabs my hand. I have to push myself up and while I'm struggling his older brother comes over. "Bentley, what are you doin'? Mommy said to stay over there."

"No. I play tuck. You too."  
"Bennie, come on. We gotta leave the lady alone."

"Pease, Tommy?" Bentley asks pouting.  
Tommy sighs as cute as a five-year-old can. "Okay."

We play for a few minutes, but I don't sit on the ground because I won't be able to get myself up. Their mother comes and sits in the seat next to mine. "Thomas and Bentley what are you two doing?" Tommy looks up guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."  
"Say sorry to the young lady for bothering her."

"I'm sorry," he says.  
"It's okay. Really, they're so sweet."

"I'm sorry. I was filling out the paperwork and I thought they were still playing."  
"It really is okay. We were having fun."

Tommy slowly sits down and begins to play with Bentley again. "Is this your first?" Their mom asks.  
I nod. "My first two. I'm having twins."

"Oh my goodness. You're going to have your hands full. My husband and I have our hands full already with our boys. Hopefully, this one's a girl." She pats her belly.

"Hopefully, my babies will be as good as your boys. They're so sweet."  
She smiles at the little boys fondly. "I'm really proud of both of them. Tommy has really been such a good brother to Bentley. I was worried at first because of Bentley's Down's Syndrome, but they get along so well. I really hope that this little one is just as good. Do you know what you're having?"

"A boy and a girl." I say proudly smiling.  
"Aw, well congratulations."

"Thank you," I reply just as Margaret comes to get me.  
"I guess I have to go. I hope you get your little girl. Bye Bentley, bye Tommy," I say with a wave. They wave back.

As I walk back to the exam room with Margaret, I realize that I just found the perfect name for our son. Bentley. Bentley Thomas Shapiro. It sounds wonderful.

I can't stop smiling.

* * *

Tori's POV

Trina's still not talking to me. Well, she kinda is. She checks on me every once in a while, but other than that, nothing. Nada. I'm really all alone in all of this, or at least I feel like it. I did it to myself really. Yeah, I couldn't control Danny's decision, but I am the one who pushed Andre and then Trina away.

I need to get my act together or at the end of the pregnancy, I won't have any friends anymore.

Speaking of the little guy, I just had an appointment. The baby's doing all right. It's healthy and I'm glad. I still don't know what I'm going to do, but I don't want anything to be wrong with him or her.

"I'm going to the mall!" I yell to my too quiet house. I don't think anyone's really listening. Trina's still mad at me and so is my dad. He's barely spoken to me since Andre and I broke the news. God, that feels like it was forever ago.

I get into my car that I got once I finally got my license. Despite being alone, I'm happy. I got a callback from the job that I applied to last week and now I'm going to go for an interview. After the interview, I think I might stop at Precious Threads, the baby store in the mall. I don't know if I'll actually buy anything because I don't know if I'm keeping him or her and I don't know the baby's gender, but it doesn't hurt to look. Maybe it'll help with my decision because no one else is.

The interview's at a music store, which is definitely a good thing. When I get there, it's not really an interview. They ask me what size shirt I'd need and tell me that I'm hired. It's really exciting. My first real job. Hopefully it'll go better than the Berry Ball disaster.

I decide to get a celebratory smoothie before I make my way over to Precious Threads. It's too late when I realize that the only place to get a smoothie is Yotally Togurt. I cringe as I walk up to the counter and pray that Andre isn't working tonight. I sigh in relief. It's Andre's friend Craig working.

He smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Tori. What can I get you?"  
I look at the menu, like I'm going to order anything other than I usually do, and I surprise both of us when I do. "Mango Tango please."

He laughs and gets working on the smoothie. "Switching it up I see."  
I laugh too. "Yeah. I just saw the name and had to have it. I guess it's a pregnancy craving."

He laughs again, but I can see him look at my belly from the corner of his eye. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you around in a while."  
"I'm doing all right," I reply. "How've you been?"

"I can't complain." He dumps the blender's contents into the cup.  
"How…how's Andre?" I ask nervously.

"He's okay. Don't you see him every day?" I take the smoothie that he offers to me.  
"Yeah, but I haven't talked to him in a while. It's a long story." He looks like he's going to ask why anyway, so I wave and walk away. "Bye, Craig! Thanks!"

Precious Threads is a huge baby boutique. It has so many baby clothes, furniture, toys, and everything else you could ever need for a baby. I grab a cart just in case.

As I walk around the store, I see a bunch of cute clothes. A cute little pink dress that says "Mommy's Princess," a little blue onesie with navy writing that says, "Future ladies man. Current mama's boy."

I pick out a few yellow and light green onesies because they're cute, and I just have to buy something. Looking through the baby things made me realize how much a baby costs and will need, but also how much I'm willing to give up for my own and how much I want the little one. I really don't think I can through with adoption. I'm not totally giving up on the idea, but since I've gotten a job and stopped moping, I think that it can take a back seat.

I'm looking at a baby sheet set when someone bumps into my cart with theirs. "I'm so sorry," I hear the person say. As soon I hear his voice, I look up. I know that voice. It's Andre. He's wearing his Yotally Togurt shirt. I guess he's on break.

He smiles at me awkwardly and I return it.  
"How are you?" he asks after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm okay. A little tired, but it's expected," I say with an awkward chuckle to match the awkward smiles.  
"Good. I'm glad." He makes a small movement, but I don't want him to leave. I crave his attention, his conversation.

"How are you?" I blurt out.  
"I'm all right." He looks down into my cart and sees the onesies. "So you're not giving the baby up for adoption?"

"I—I don't know. I might, but I don't know for sure yet. I don't think so."  
"Good," he says with a slight smile. "I'll see ya later, Tor." He walks away and I didn't get to see what he had in his cart or ask him why he was at a baby store on his break.

My heart is fluttering and I've got butterflies in my stomach. I didn't realize how much of an effect having such a simple conversation with Andre could have with me after all this time. Best of all he smiled.

And he said he'd see me later, which means he's done ignoring me. I'm so happy I could burst. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Cat.

* * *

Hi, loves! How are you doing? **Tori's baby's names poll is up; go vote!** Please? Pretty please? (}: Did you like Bentley's name? I think it's cute. ((: Oh, so, so, so sorry if the scene with Jade, Jasper, Beck, and the police seem unrealistic. I've never been in a situation like that and just kinda improvised.

It's getting late, so I can't reply to everyone tonight, but thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/alerts! ((((((:

**Cat: 20 weeks  
Jade: 16 weeks  
Tori: 15 weeks**


	26. Chapter 26

What is this?! Another update in the same month? Nonsense! But for real, I'm sorry about such an erratic updating schedule. I'm just having a major problems with microsoft word and saving and it honestly gets me so mad, I just have to get my mind off of how much I hate it. but good news, I just got another word processor which works even better for me! ((:

* * *

Jade's POV

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Truman asks while he holds the wand in place on my belly. We just checked the heartbeat and had all the regular nonsense at a prenatal appointment.

I can't seem to focus. It's all too hard. It's been two weeks since Jasper was taken. Two weeks since I've been away from him. I've never been away from him that long and it worries me. It's been two weeks. _Two whole freaking weeks. _And I've done nothing productive.

"Jade?" Beck asks, looking at me concerned. Oh yeah, they're waiting for an answer about the gender.  
"NO!" I shout, louder than I intended, but I need to get my point across. We can't find out the gender yet, not without Jasper.

"Not right now," Beck replies to Dr. Truman, "but hopefully next time. We made a promise to someone that they'd come to find out the gender."

Dr. Truman nods understandingly. "Of course. The baby is perfectly healthy, Jade. Keep taking your vitamins and be sure to relax. I'll see you again in about four weeks." He leaves smiling, but I'm not.

It takes a few short minutes for me to wipe the goo off of my stomach and schedule another appointment, but the ride home feels so much longer than it actually takes. When we arrive at the RV, I'm ready to burst from all the tense energy of not doing anything. After I practically explode out of the car, I run directly to the table where the stack of papers remains. I dive right back into filling them out.

Beck moseys in and sits on the couch, leaving me fill out the papers alone like I like to. I've already snapped at him once and I felt guilty for it later. He said that it was okay, but he hasn't interrupted again. This is just too difficult. Financial records, living arrangements, proof of income, parental consent. All stuff that I don't have. I groan.

"This is impossible!" I yell in frustration, and tighten my fists. Beck comes over and starts to massage my shoulders.  
"Do you want help?" He asks meekly, standing up and walking over to the table.

"It's not that I can't fill the papers out," I say with a sigh. "I don't have what I need to fill out the paperwork." I pause and he takes the seat next to me. "I need a job."  
"What? Why? I thought we agreed that you wait until the baby was born."

"Yeah, well, I need to be able to prove that I'm able to financially support any children that I may have, which includes Jasper and the sea monkey in my womb. I can't exactly prove that when I have no job, no finances, and I'm mooching off of you and your parents."

"It's not mooching. You're my girlfriend, the mother of my child, the love of my life."  
I smile, despite knowing how cheesy he sounds. I kiss him. "I love you too, but I've gotta get a job."

He puts his arm around my shoulders letting it drape over me. "You know I'll support you no matter what you want to do, even though I'd wish you wait."  
"Even if I don't get a job for these forms, I'm going to have to, to buy things for our little sea monkey." I put my hand on my stomach and he puts his hand over top of mine.

"You keep calling the baby a sea monkey," he says with a smile.  
I laugh a little. Somehow Beck always makes me feel better. "I guess I'm just doing it a lot more lately."

"I'm not complaining," he says smiling and leaning in for another kiss.  
A few kisses later, I turn back to the papers on the table. "On top of having to be able to financially support myself and the kids, I'm gonna have to have parental consent. _Both_ parents have to consent to my emancipation or I have to have some type of appeal scheduled by a clerk or something."

"Your parents wouldn't be happy to 'get rid of you'?"  
"Are you kidding? My father would never want to give up that much control. He's been dreading my eighteenth birthday since the day I was born. And my mom won't want to do it now, especially not after what happened with me and Jasper the last time that we were there. If anything, she'd try to get me back just for my dad's child support checks."

"Okay, so we'll just do the appeal?"  
"But that could take too long. It's already been two weeks. I'd have to file the paperwork, get scheduled an appeal, if they think I have a solid case for emancipation, which without a job, I doubt will happen, serve both of my parents, then go through the case. It's just too long. There's got to be an easier way."

He gets up from the seat and digs into a drawer near the bed. "You've been visiting him every day since you found out where he was staying, and you're filing for emancipation just so you can get custody of him. You're doing the absolute best you can, Jade."

I groan and lay my head down on the table. He finally sits next to me again. "Of course, I did find something… Something online."  
"What?" I moan, my voice muddled by my arms and the table.

"Something that might make this process easier and make me the happiest man on earth…"  
"Just get on with it." I bring my eyes up just above my arm, just enough to see him put a small black box on the table. I stare at it.

"Marry me." He says simply.  
I pop my head up. "What?" I ask, confusion etched on my face.

"Marry me," he repeats.

* * *

Cat's POV

"Hi, Cat," Annette greets happily as I step into her offices for my weekly appointment.  
"Hi," I reply less emphatically. Although I've been getting better, this is the one part of my recovery that I wish I could ignore. It sucks. I hate having to come here and talk, and talk, and talk. I normally like to talk, my dad even once said I should talk less, but I hate having to talk about me and my feelings all the time. I don't like talking about sad things and all the time when I talk to Annette, I get sad. Well, it's been better this time. I can't think of a time when I really was sad. Mostly we just talk about Emma and Bentley and I how I feel about them, and I could never be sad talking about them.

Annette looks up at me from her desk, her reading glasses almost falling off of her face. "How are you doing today?" She takes the glasses off and takes a seat in her gray chair right next to the lighter one reserved for me.

"I'm okay. How are you?" I reply, sighing slightly.  
"I'm doing well, Cat. Thank you." She smiles gently at me and I try to return it. "You know it's not going to get better if you come in here every time expecting to be disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed. I just don't want to talk about sad things."  
"We've only talked about your children. Does that make you sad?"

"No! I love my babies!"  
"I'm not doubting your love for them, Cat. I was just a little confused about what you said. It's okay if you get sad about being pregnant. You're only sixteen. It's natural to be a little sad and scared and whatever else you're feeling."

I look down at my shoes. They're black flats. I can't wear heels right now because I'm too big. I can barely put on my own shoes. Pretty soon I won't be able to at all. Someone else will have to start doing it for me. I look back up at Annette. She's waiting for an answer and I've just been distracting myself with my shoes.

"I'm not sad about them. I love them. It's just that sometimes I can get sad when I think about everything that I wanted to do. I can't be a singer or an actress now, but its okay, because I get my babies and Robbie. I…I don't know. I'm not sad about Emma and Bentley. I love them. I don't know that I'm trying to say." My face is scrunched up in confusion, but Annette is perfectly composed.

"It's okay, Cat. Keep going," she encourages me.  
"I guess I'm scared. I want Emma and Bentley. I want them so bad, but how can I be a good mommy when I've been so bad at it so far?"

"You're not a bad mother, Cat. You can't blame yourself. You were sick, but you're on your way to getting better. You've been eating healthy meals every day, right?" I nod my head. "And you've been going to the doctor?" I nod again. "And taking all of your medications, even your GERD medicine when you need it?" Another nod. "And you haven't been purging, have you?" I shake my head.

"No. I haven't since…" Since before I went into the hospital. Wow, that was a really long time ago. "A really long time."  
"See. You're doing your absolute best now. You realized that you weren't being healthy and you fully embraced your recovery. We're all very proud of you, Cat."

I smile slightly. "Thank you."  
"Don't beat yourself up all the time. You are making progress. In fact, you're making huge strides. I don't know of anyone else who has come as far as you have so soon. And you can still follow all of your dreams, you, all of your friends, and Robbie. You can all still chase your dreams. It might just take a little longer, but you can't be sure unless you try."

I'm done talking about this because I know that she's just doing her job and trying to make me happy. I know that I can't do what I want to do anymore. I might not be okay with it right now, but I'm getting there. Hopefully. "Do you have any paper?"  
She smiles again. This smile looks like she know that I was gonna ask that. Because I always do. "Yep. I have some crayons for you too."

She gets up and brings over some crayons and paper. I take them gratefully and being to draw. I don't know what I'm drawing. It's kind of just shapes and colors. Annette watches for a little before she finally gives up and starts drawing with me. It might be a waste of money or whatever for us to be doing this, but it makes me feel a little better.

* * *

Tori's POV

Life's been really weird lately. Jade and Beck have hardly been to school, and when they have, they've been weirder than usual. Cat and Robbie are normal, except they're both so tired all of the time. Cat because she's so tiny and carrying around two babies inside of her, and Robbie because he's been working so much to save up for Emma and Bentley. I also think he's trying to save up for something for Cat, but I don't know for sure. I told Trina that I want to keep the baby. She was really happy and has been smiling every time she sees me, which makes me smile. I am so excited to meet my baby, words can't even describe it.

The weirdest of all though, is Andre. I have to admit, I was mildly horrified when Andre didn't immediately ask me to be his girlfriend again, but things are progressively getting better and then worse, but then better again. The day after I saw Andre in Precious Threads, we talked briefly in Sikowitz's class, but not much anywhere else. He didn't even come to our lunch table. Then the next day he did, but sat between Cat and Jade. This morning, I found a little gift bag in my locker, which Andre only knows the combination for besides myself. Inside the bag was a cute little cream colored blanket and a soft green pajama set with a tiny yellow duck on it, but then I barely got to talk to him again today because he was in and out of every class, but there's still one left.

The only class that Andre and I have alone together. Advanced Song Writing and I'm on my way there now.

When I enter the classroom, Andre's talking to our teacher. I take my normal seat, and to my surprise, Andre walks toward me with a smile. He doesn't say anything, but he still sits next to me. It's like a game we're playing or a dance that Andre and I are doing, except Andre knows all of the moves and I'm just following hopelessly along, trying to catch up.

The bell rings again, signaling the beginning of class. A few stragglers hurry in. "Hello, class," Ms. Smith greets us. "Today we're going to start our second quarter projects." There's a collective groan among our class, except me and Andre. There hasn't been a project we couldn't handle…together. "It's going to be a group project of no more than two students. Your group will be assigned and you cannot work alone. The groups will be Vanessa and Erik, Taylor and Josh, Brittany and Matt…" Her voice starts to blend in the background as she names the other groups until I hear her say my name. "…Tori and Andre." As if I didn't see that one coming. Andre and I always work together in song writing, even outside of class.

He turns to me. "So I guess we're partners, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Then I spazz, "Unless you don't want to. I think she would make an exception if we-"

"Tori, Tori, calm down. Of course I want to work with you."  
"You do?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same if we weren't partners." He smiles at me.  
"Thanks for everything, Andre. The gift was really sweet."

He smiles even bigger, but tries to cover it up. "I don't know what you're talking about." I smile too.

"The assignment is that the song must be a love song; it must contain three verses. Everything else you can decide. I know that not all of you in here are singers, so you do not have to sing the song yourself, but it has to be performed one way or another." I almost choke when Ms. Smith says that it has to be a love song. Now I'm sure Andre won't want to work with me, but when I look at him, he's just looking up at Ms. Smith smiling and I can't help but smile a little too.

I'm full to bursting with hope.

Then someone's phone vibrates, and there's a gasp. That's followed by another phone vibrating and girls giggling. I turn my head to see what's going on. They're all looking at me; some are even pointing. More phones are going off and more people look my way. I'm so confused. Andre looks just as confused.

"Did you do something?" He whispers to me. I shake my head no.  
"Class, settle down. You know how I feel about cell phones," Ms. Smith announces, but no one puts their phone away and no one stops looking at me. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah," Vanessa says laughingly. "Tori's a whore!" I gasp.  
"Miss Rossi! That language will not be tolerated!"

"Why not," asks one of Vanessa's cronies, Emily. "It's true!"  
"What? No it's not!" I protest. I'm not one to cry easily, but my eyes are beginning to fill with tears.

"Yes it is," Vanessa replies. "You don't even know who your baby's daddy is!"  
"Yes I do!"

"-Miss Rossi, stop this instant!"  
"Who is it then? Danny or Andre?"

"Shut up, Vanessa!"  
"'Cause we know you hopped from one to another really quickly!"

"Emily Strauss! Vanessa Rossi! To Helen's office!" Ms. Smith tries to reprimand them again, but I'm already out the door.

* * *

You get virtual cookies if you spot the mean girl quote. (;

Just so you know, the bade marriage proposal stemmed from **Wisconsin-girl19**'s review all the way back in chapter 14. It feels like a lifetime ago. Thanks, Wisconsin-girl19! Also, I forgot to mention that Cat's GERD was from **SKRowling**. Sorry it took me this long to properly thank you, but thanks so much! I am open to any ideas you guys have, so send 'em in!

**Boris Yeltsin**: Things will get better for Jade, I promise! Thanks for reviewing. (:

**Moustachelover352**: I LOVE that song, like so much that I played it in class for a project once. I need to make a playlist for this story! Thanks, doll! P.S. I love your username, I love moustaches too! (}:

**SKRowling**: Phew, thanks. I was hoping it was okay. You know, I haven't even thought about Beck's parents taking Jas, but it is an interesting idea… Tori and Andre will be together by the end of the story, somehow. I swear it!

j**ustheretoreadandreviewlalala **: I'm sorry that you were in a similar situation, but thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you like the name Bentley, I do too. I like it a lot, but my b button is broken on my keyboard, so it's a pain to have to paste a b all the time. The same goes for Beck's name, lol.

**Jazzy2297**: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! (:

**Gleek4260**: I'm working on the Tandre, slowly but surely. I'm glad you like Bentley's name. I'm actually really excited to have you guys learn Tori's and Jade's babies' names too. (((: I have to contain myself. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jeremy Shane**: Thanks! (:

**Madison**: Thanks so much! (}:

**FlorMorada**: Better late than never, but don't worry, this story still has a looooong way to go. I'm glad you like it though. Thanks so much! (:

**Guest**: Right now! I'm actually happy that I updated twice in one month!

**Jennifer**: Don't worry. I have a feeling Tori will find out pretty soon. Definitely at her next ultrasound, but I don't know for sure when that'll be. Maybe even next chapter… Jade and Jasper, you'll just have to see. (;

Thank you guys so much for reviewing/reading/favoriting/alerting! Much love, wonderful people.

I know that this story has some mature content, and if you guys are ever going through anything that happens, whether it's Cat's, Tori's or Jade's issues, you can always feel free to pm me. I can't guarantee that I'll be the best help, but I'll do my best and I'll be there for you.

(:

**Cat: 21 weeks  
Jade: 17 weeks  
Tori: 16 weeks**


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks, blu blob for pming me and the guest for reviewing to get my butt in gear to write this chapter. (: This one is for you, guys.

* * *

Tori's POV

I'm humiliated. I don't even know how the rumor got started last week, but I haven't been back to school yet. My mom was really understanding and Trina was on a warpath. My father barely mumbled two words to me when he saw me this morning. I really wish I could fix everything, but I wouldn't take back my baby, not for anything in the whole world.

My dad will be home from work soon, and I don't think I can take the cold shoulder again. There's only so much you can take. I need somewhere to go.

"Trina!" I shout. She immediately comes running into the living room.  
"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, getting up from the couch. "Are you doing anything important?"  
Her eyes flicker to the stairs she just came running down as a nervous expression passes her face. I know that expression... "Important? Well, not really. Why?"

"Let's do something."

She rolls her eyes. "You know you can't avoid dad forever, right?"  
"Yes, I know that. I haven't been able to avoid him at all lately. I'm tired of the cold shoulder and disappointed glances. Why do you think I want to leave?"

Now she sighs. "Fine, just give me a minute. I'll be ready in a few minutes." The nervous expression passes across her face as she looks to the stairs again.

"What are you doing in your room?" I ask, suddenly suspicious.

"Homework."  
"Oh, you liar!" I jump, pointing a finger at her. "You never do your homework!"

"I'm busy, Tori. That's all that matters. I told you I'd be ready in a few minutes."  
I narrow my eyes at her. She hasn't tried to be this secretive to me since I told her about the baby. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," she replies quickly, glancing at the stairs again. I can hear her music perfectly, so that means her door is open. If I run, I might be able to make it before she does. She must get the same idea that I have because she takes off right after we make eye contact. I follow right behind her.

We reach the top of the stairs at about the same time and because Trina's afraid to bump me and knock me down the stairs, I manage to get by her just enough that I reach her door before she does. Her laptop is on her bed, right next to her phone. I freeze when I see what's on her screen. The bubble screen saver is knocking around like crazy, but I still recognize what's on it. Danny's FaceRange page.

_Daniel Messina: 'I'm not going to be a father. My ex-girlfriend is a crazy slut.' _I let out a noise that's somewhat like a squeak.

"Tori..." Trina's tone is sympathetic as she puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off and barely acknowledge her as I read the comments.

_Vanessa Rossi: "LOL She's crazy. Who knows who the daddy is?'_

_Emily Strauss: 'Haha. Andre is! They've been pretty comfortable together!' _

_Daniel Messina: 'Probably! I've always had my suspicions about them.'_

A strangled breath escapes me and I almost fall onto Trina's bed. "It was Danny? He started the rumor? Why is he even saying anything?!" I feel angry tears springing up in my eyes.

"I don't know. I was just looking to see if I could find out who started it and this is what I came across. I was just about to call him and yell at him."

I wipe the tears away and grab my phone from my pocket. "Don't bother." I dial Danny's number angrily. It takes seven rings for him to pick up the damned phone. "Hello," he answers the phone happily, like he hasn't been single-handedly destroying my life.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Whatever do you mean, Tori?" I don't understand why he's faking innocence. He knows exactly what I mean.

"Why are you lying about me? You know you're the baby's father!"  
"I don't know anything. All I know is that you'd been hanging around Andre around the time that you got pregnant, and as soon as we broke up, you found comfort in him pretty quickly. It doesn't add up to me."

"Don't be stupid," I spit angrily over the phone.

"Oh I'm not. I'm being cautious. I don't want a baby that's not mine pinned on me. If you think I'm going to let you pass this kid off as mine, you're crazy."

"I never did anything with Andre. I don't know why you're saying anything anyway. You said you didn't want to be involved!"

"I don't intend to be, but since my parents heard that my ex-girlfriend was pregnant, they got a little suspicious. I told them that I had no idea what they were talking about because this baby isn't mine."

"It is. You need to stop spreading these rumors about me. You know that they're not true."  
"I know that if you keep up with this lie, we're going to need a DNA test, Tori. Just accept the fact that this baby isn't mine."

"Screw you," I growl as I hang up. "Ugh!" Trina puts her hand back on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"No," I reply honestly.

"Want to go somewhere before dad gets home? I don't think you need the stress."

I nod and get up from her bed. Just seconds ago, I was spitting angry, but now I just feel sick to my stomach. Every thing that Danny said comes flooding back to me. He's such a gank. There are no words to describe how angry and upset I am. It seems like Danny isn't happy unless I'm unhappy.

* * *

Jade's POV

I'm getting married today.

Me. Jade West to beck Oliver. I'm antsy, nervous , and excited. Pretty soon I won't be Jade West anymore. I'll be Jade West-Oliver. Jadelyn August West-Oliver. It's the best thing I've heard in weeks.

I don't really know if I should be happy. I mean, Jasper isn't here, but that's why I'm doing this. To get him back, and because I love Beck. Married. I'm gonna be married. I can't get over it. I honestly never thought about getting married, but then again, I never thought about having kids. I'm just glad that it's Beck. I don't think I would be this happy if it was anyone else but Beck.

It's like he proposed yesterday, but it's been a week. We had to convince Carter and Vivian to agree to our situation. Vivian was easy, Carter was another story. He didn't want us to rush into anything simply because we were having a baby together. Which I think is pretty stupid anyway. We've been together for years and are having a baby together. We've been living together for weeks, and we're looking for a house together. We're not rushing anything. besides, if this is being rushed for anything, its for my brother, not us. Anyway, Vivian somehow convinced him and we are now waiting to be called to get our marriage license with Vivian and Carter with us.

I remember Beck's face when he proposed. He isn't a nervous person, but when he asked, I could tell that he was anxious. It was so cute, but at the time, I was surprised that he even asked. He had to convince me too.

'_What?' I ask, confusion etched on my face. _

'_Marry me,' he repeats. _

'_Are you crazy?' I ask him. He grabs my hand. _

'_No, absolutely not.' _

'_You don't know what you're asking, Beck.' _

"_Yes I do. I love you, Jade. I want to marry you.' _

'_We're just kids! We can't get married!' _

'_And why not? We're moving in together. For Christ's sake, we're having a kid together, Jade.'_

'_I don't want you to marry me because of this.' _

'_I want to marry you because I love you, Jade. I don't want to marry you because of our baby or your brother. Yes, it's an added bonus that we'll be a complete family, but I'm doing this out of love. I want to live the rest of my life with you because you make me happy. Hopefully, you'll say yes and make me happy for the rest of my life.' _

_I sigh. I love him so much, but a large part of me thinks he's just doing this out of obligation, which is the last thing that I want. Beck doesn't take his eyes away from mine. 'Please,' he says. 'I love you, Jadelyn. Please marry me.' _

_I hesitate for a minute as I look in his eyes for any kind of doubt, but I can't find any. 'Yes,' I reply so softly it sounds like a whisper. _

_His eyes shine hopefully at me and he smiles playfully at me. 'Huh?' _

_I smile back at him. 'I said, yes, I'll marry you, dingus. Don't make me regret it.' He picks me up and kisses me deeply. I hold onto to him tightly as we spin around. _

"Jade?" Beck calls, holding his hand out to me. "You okay? They just called for us."

I look and see his parents are already standing. I blush just a little bit, but Beck notices and smiles at me. "It's all right." He pulls me up and we start walking behind his parents. "We're getting married," he whispers to me with an ear splitting grin.

I return his grin. "I know," I reply. I'm practically giddy and it's annoying as all hell, but I can't help it. I'm actually happy.

'Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West?"

"Yes," Beck and I both answer.

"Photo identification and birth certificates please," the man instructs and Beck and I both hand over our driver's licenses and birth certificates. "You're both under the age of eighteen?" We nod.

"Yes," Beck answers. "but we know that we need consent, so my parents are here also."

The man takes a look at Vivian and Carter who are just a few feet away. "They're your parents, Mr. Oliver?"  
"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I cannot grant you a marriage license unless one of Miss West's parents are also here." I groan. It's no use. Neither one of my parents will do this. The clerk continues, "Also, you'll need to schedule a counseling session before you can be granted a marriage license since you are minors. We can schedule it now with a court appointed counselor, if you'd like."

I look at Beck hopelessly. We're going to have to wait until we're eighteen. My parents won't agree. Beck must not get the idea from my look because he says to the clerk, "Yes, the next available, please."

I stare at beck in disbelief as he schedules the appointment. This is pointless and he knows it.

We begin to walk back toward his parents. "Are you crazy?" I hiss at him. "We're going to have to wait until I'm eighteen. My parents aren't going to agree to this."

"I'm not going to let your parents stop this from happening, Jade. We'll find a way. I promise."

I cringe. It was the same thing I had said to Jasper more than three weeks ago.

* * *

Cat's POV

Jade and Beck aren't in school today. Neither is Tori, so it's just me, Robbie, and Andre at our lunch table because Trina isn't sitting with us anymore. I'm not really hungry. I'm just really sleepy. I want to sleep. Maybe I should've stayed home, too. I'm laying my head on the table with my eyes closed and ignoring my lunch.

"Come on, Kitty Cat," Robbie encourages. "You've gotta eat something."  
"I know that," I open my eyes and snap at him. He furrows his brow.

"Are you okay, Little Red?" Andre asks, looking at me with the same concerned look Robbie has.

"I'm fine," I reply in the same sharp tone that I used with Robbie.

"Eat something, please, Cat," Robbie begs.  
"I'm not hungry, Robbie," I reply, closing my eyes once again.

"Cat, you know you can't skip-" I pop my eyes wide open. He can't just bring that up in school!  
"Don't tell me what I can't do, Robbie! I know that I had problems before but I'm not hungry now!" A sad look crosses his face and makes me feel bad. "I'm sorry, Robbie. I'm just really tired and my head hurts, and my back hurts too."

"You don't look so hot," Andre supplies, still looking concerned.

"Yeah," Robbie says, placing a hand on my head. "You're pale. Maybe we should take you to the nurse."

"No, I don't want to go home. I missed enough school from being in the hospital and I'm gonna miss more when the babies are born."

"Are you sure? Maybe we shouldn't have canceled your appointment last week."

"We didn't really have a choice, Robbie. My brother tried to sharpen a pencil and flooded my second floor, remember? Besides, I'm okay. My next appointment is in a couple of days, anyway."

"If you say so, cupcake. Do you want me to get you anything?"

I shake my head. "No, but I'm just gonna run to the little Cat's room. Be back in a bit." As I stand up, I feel the whole Asphalt Cafe go swirly. It's like the whole place was spinning in front of my eyes. It was almost exactly like when I was at my house after the intervention and woke up in the hospital, but this time my head hurts a lot more.

I sit down really fast on the bench next to Robbie, so I don't fall. I'm not even sitting the right way. Robbie and Andre both jump up to help me.

"Are you okay?" Robbie asks, panic lacing his tone. "I'm gonna go get the nurse. Andre, stay with her please."

Andre nods, but the room is still spinning as Robbie gets up to get the nurse and now my belly feels all twisty and I think I'm going to be sick. Robbie walks about halfway before I throw up.

"Robbie!" Andre calls and the room starts to slow down. Robbie turns toward us, but I can't really tell because the room is still moving, even if it's slower. "I think we should just go to the hospital, man. Look how pale Little Red is."

I close my eyes to try to stop all of the spinning. It doesn't make anything better though; It just makes it worse. I feel two sets of hands grab my arms and help me stand, so I open my eyes and the boys help me walk to the car. The spinning isn't as bad. I can almost walk straight.

"Don't worry, Cat," Robbie comforts me, kissing my temple gently as we walk to Andre's car. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

I really hope so.

* * *

Hi, lovely readers! Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes; they're all my fault, especially capitalization of the b. My b button is broken and angers me greatly that I now need to copy a b and paste it just to spell a simple word, especially beck's name and now bentley's. Good news, though! I have ideas for the next chapter already, and I even started writing some of it. (:

Oh, I also don't know Danny's last name/if he even had one, so I just made it up because I couldn't find one online. If you know it, let em know and I'll fix it.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! I love you all. (:

**Cat: 22 weeks  
****Jade: 18 weeks  
****Tori: 17 weeks****  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Guys this story has hit _400 reviews_! Words can't express how happy and thankful that I am! Thankyouthankyouthankyou so, so much! I'm gonna do something special for you guys. I just gotta figure out what that is… Let me know if you guys have ideas. On with the story!

* * *

Cat's POV

Being pregnant is a lot different than I thought it actually was gonna be. I can tell that by the way Robbie's acting as we drive to the hospital. I can see all better again, but I still don't feel good. Before I got pregnant, I was never sick like this. I was skinny and pretty and everyone loved me. Everyone trusted me. Now nobody does, especially not Robbie and that makes me really sad.

"Cat," Robbie urges from his seat next to me in the back of Andre's car. "I really need to know if this is happening because you're not sticking to your treatment."  
"I told you, Robbie, I'm not making this happen! I'm just sick!"

"Lil' Red, if you're still making yourself sick, you've gotta let us know-"  
"I'm not doing this!" I holler, my voice hoarse from being sick. And tears now. Frustrated tears, and sad tears, and confused tears. I don't know what's going on. I just feel all icky and they're blaming it on me!

"Cat-" Robbie tries again, but I can't have him blame me again.  
"It's not my fault!" I shout, turning my body away from Robbie and scrunching up in a ball. He puts his hand on my arm, but I slap it away. "Don't touch me, Robbie!"

He sighs, and takes his hand away, but he keeps talking. All I hear is "blah, blah, blah, doing this yourself, blah, blah, blah, this is your fault, blah blah blah." I cover my ears and close my eyes. I just want to get away from him and Andre. I want to be alone.

They won't let me though, and soon Robbie's forcing me to walk into the Emergency Room while Andre parks. He leads me to desk where the lady is waiting for patients to come up. He tells her that I'm sick when she asks what's wrong. She hands me a clipboard of papers to fill out and sit down because apparently, I'm not all that high on the medical emergency list.

I hate filling out papers. It feels like every time I go somewhere, that's the first thing I have to do. It's always the same questions too. I wish I had a copy and paste button on my hand or something so I don't have to fill out all the same questions.

Andre comes in and soon I'm called into the back. We weren't even in the waiting room for ten minutes. It was probably because Robbie was pacing and going up to talk to the lady every five seconds. I heard him tell her that I was pregnant and that I have a history of an eating disorder. That's my business and he shouldn't be telling anyone! He almost told everyone at school today!

There are two nurses in the little office space where we're called to. They tell me to sit down, and I do. They start asking me questions and taking my vitals like Margaret does at Dr. Truman's.

The older nurse, the one wearing pink, frowns. "Your blood pressure is a little low, dear."  
Robbie frowns too. "The doctor she saw before said that might be a sign of Anorexia." I let out a shriek. There he goes again! "Can you check and see if she's back to that again?"

"I am sitting right here!" I cry, frustrated. "I am not doing this to myself. _I am better._"  
"She was in denial before, too. She never admitted to having an eating disorder until she was hospitalized for treatment." Andre nods beside Robbie.

The younger nurse, the one with blond hair and blue scrubs, looks down at my chart. "She was anorexic? It doesn't say that on her chart."  
"She filled it out," Robbie explains and the nurse nods like it's a perfect reason. "She was also bulimic. I don't think she put that on there either."

"I AM RIGHT HERE! WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"  
The older nurse is sitting right across from me. "Don't worry, dear. We're going to find out what's making you sick. You just have to be honest to us, okay?" I nod. Finally someone is listening! "We have to make sure you're not lying to us, just in case." I frown. Why? Why won't anyone understand what I'm trying to say!

"Is she seeing a psychologist?" the pink scrub nurse asks and Robbie nods.  
"Yes. I can give you her number if you want."

"That'd be good. Now, Ms. Valentine, if you'd follow Nurse Kendra to the exam room, the doctor will come and do a thorough examination."  
I stubbornly get up with the help of Robbie and Andre, pointedly ignoring both of them as I start to follow Nurse Kendra out of the room. But I notice Andre give Robbie a nod as he follows me out and Robbie stays to talk to the other nurse about Annette and me.

Robbie calls my mom, who comes as soon as possible with my dad. They both look as sad as they did when they first found out about me before.

Hours later, after I'm poked, prodded, and examined in every possible way, the doctor comes in with all of my results on her chart. "The fetal ultrasound seems fine, the babies are perfectly healthy. The esophageal ultrasound also appears normal for Cat's previous eating disorder." I smile gratefully. Dr. Kerrin was the only one who didn't just assume I was making myself sick again. "And after speaking with your therapist, Cat, it seems like you're making a nice recovery. It doesn't appear that you're doing this to yourself."

"I TOLD YOU!" I shout from my place on the cot. The IV jiggles in my hand and pinches it.  
My mother ignores me. "If she's not doing this herself and the tests results are normal, then what could be happening?" I'm getting tired of people acting like I'm not here.

"It seems like your iron levels are low, Cat. You have iron-deficiency anemia."  
"Anemia?" my dad questions. "That shouldn't be hard to take care of."

"We need to be extremely careful in a situation like this. Cat's generally not anemic, but the pregnancy has brought it on apparently."  
"What do you mean, 'apparently'?" Robbie asks.

"Well, it might be just from the pregnancy, the multiples make it most likely, but it could also be from lack of iron in the diet from the previous eating disorder."

Robbie glances at me so quickly I'm unsure if I really saw it. Then he looks at my parents with the same worried expression they wear. They all blame me. _'I'm sorry,'_ I think. I scream. Just noise, no actual words come out, and I bury my face into the stiff white pillow that smells too clean to be a real pillow that people use every day.

They all look at me. I can feel it, but I don't lift my face from the pillow. Finally, they're noticing me. I am here. I'm not doing this to myself anymore. I'm sorry, damn it! My mom starts to rub circles on my back, but I don't want them in here with me anymore. "Go away." I tell them, but they don't move. "Leave," I hardly sound serious with my mouth all muffled by the pillow, but I am serious. I'm as serious as I've everbeen. "I mean it. I want to talk to Dr. Kerrin all alone." I stay with my face in the pillow before I hear all four of them leave and shut the door.

"It's just me here, Cat," Dr. Kerrin informs me.  
"I'm sorry that I acted like a little kid," I apologize. "But they weren't listening to me. They were blaming me, instead of trying to help me."

She walks closer to me, instead of standing at the foot of the cot. "This isn't your fault, Cat. The babies are using so much of your energy and nutrients, you just have to take more."  
"I already take vitamins."

"But an iron supplement isn't included in prenatal vitamins because it's generally not needed. Your medical history indicates that you were borderline anemic before you got pregnant. I'm very surprised that your prenatal doctor didn't prescribe any for you."  
"So we can fix it?" I ask hopefully.

She nods. "Yes, if you're extremely careful and take your vitamin every day. Anemia while pregnant can be very serious, Cat. It can even cause miscarriage or stillbirth." That scares me. I couldn't bear to not meet my babies, especially because of something I can fix.

"So, I'm just going to write you a prescription for an iron supplement, okay? Take it every day when you take the rest of your vitamins. If something else is still wrong within a week, come back. Do not hesitate." I nod, showing that I understand completely. She gestures to the IV in my hand. "Let me just take that out, and you'll be good to go."

I smile. "Thank you, Dr. Kerrin."  
She smiles back at me. "Not a problem." I wince as she slides the needle out from my skin. "There you go." She hands me my prescription and helps me walk out to where my parents, Robbie, and Andre are sitting.

"Ready to go?" My dad asks. I nod, but don't speak. When we're outside, Andre says to Robbie, "You can just go with Cat and her folks, man. I'll drive home alone."  
Robbie nods, but I don't. "No," I say.

My parents have walked ahead and haven't heard, but Robbie and Andre turn to me confused. "What?" Robbie asks.  
"I said no. I don't want you to come with me."

"Why not?"  
"I'm mad at you."

Andre starts to back away, giving us some type of privacy. "What? Why?"  
"You're kidding me, right, Robbie?"

"I was just trying to look out for you!"  
"I just need some time to myself, and I can't have that if you're there, Robbie." I turn and walk toward where my parents have stopped ahead of us.

Robbie turns and goes with Andre.

* * *

Jade's POV

It's been two weeks since our failed marriage license application, and as much as I've tried to tell beck we're going to have to wait until I'm eighteen, he still persisted in making me go to the marriage counseling session. I'm tired and just want to go home to sleep, but unfortunately I have another doctor's appointment today. It's just another reason for me to be miserable. Just a reminder that it's been another four weeks that I haven't gotten Jasper back where he belongs.

"Where are we going?" I ask my boyfriend. This isn't the way to Dr. Truman's office. Beck looks over at me from the driver's seat and gives me a sly smile.  
"I've got a surprise for you."

I groan. "C'mon, beck. I'm really tired. I just want to go to the doctor's and then go home and sleep." He doesn't say anything. He just continues to smile. I groan again. "Seriously! I already went to the stupid counseling session with you, which is useless by the way." I have to remind him again, or else he's going to be heartbroken when we can't get permission from one of my parents. I don't know why he's acting like this. Normally, it's Cat with these weird delusions, but she's been preoccupied with her fighting with Robbie.

"I swear you'll like this surprise." I glare at him for a while before turning toward the window with a huff. Obviously, he isn't going to budge on this. Soon, I realize why, and I realize that beck was right; I'm going to enjoy this surprise. Because I recognize the surroundings as we get closer to our destination. When we arrive, Jasper is sitting on the front steps with an older woman who I've gotten to know, reluctantly of course, as Jasper's foster mother, Lydia.

Jasper's face brightens as we pull up out front. He is grinning largely as I open the car door as quickly as I can. I feel so guilty. I didn't get to see him much in the last week. I started to fall behind on my school stuff and was almost failing like three of my classes and had to handle that. Jasper was pretty busy too. He's playing soccer now, which is probably the only good thing that has come from his separation. He never mentioned any type of sport interest to me.

"Jade!" he squeals as I grab him as tightly as I can without squishing my baby bump. "I missed you!"  
I give a squeeze for good measure. "I missed you too, squirt." It's such a relief to see him again. It hasn't been long, but it's been long enough for me, and apparently Jasper too.

Beck saunters around and gives me a cocky look. "See, I told you you'd like the surprise."  
"Well, of course I do." I turn my attention back to Jasper. "What are we going to do today?"

He gives beck a confused look. "I thought we were going to the baby doctor to find out whether it's a boy or a girl?" The appointment. I forgot about that.  
"Oh, yeah," I say lamely. "I forgot about the appointment today."

"I'm so excited," Jasper exclaims throwing his hands up. "I get to find out if I have a niece or a nephew." I see Lydia watching from her place on the stairs. She smiles and waves when she sees I'm looking.  
"Just have him back by nine, okay?" She calls. I nod.

"See ya, Lydia!"  
"Bye, Jasper. I'll see you tonight." She smiles once again before disappearing into the house.

"Let's go!" my brother shouts, throwing the back door open and jumping inside. I laugh again as beck and I follow his lead and get into the car. I missed his silliness. The ride to Dr. Truman's office is filled with Jasper's chatter about school and soccer and how he's excited for the baby. He doesn't sound disappointed about staying at Lydia's. In fact he talks only positively about Lydia, her husband Glenn, and the two other children being fostered there with him. He's bouncing with energy by the time we actually get inside of the office.

He chatters some more, but stops once Dr. Truman comes in. "Hello, Jade, beck." The ever-cheerful man greets. "And who's this?" he asks, pausing to smile at Jasper.  
"My brother Jasper," I tell him.

"Is this who we were waiting on to find out the gender?"  
"Yes," beck answers, ruffling Jasper's hair. Jasper pulls beck's hand away from his head, smiling the entire time.

"Ah," Dr. Truman acknowledges. "Do you have a preference, Jasper?"  
"Not really. I think it's probably a girl though."

"You're just saying that because beck said it!" I accuse and he sticks his tongue out at me. I make an indignant noise, and beck sticks his tongue out too. "So you're ganging up on me?"  
Jasper nods, and beck says, "Us boys gotta while we still can. Pretty soon it'll all be even in the Oliver-West household."

I roll my eyes as Dr. Truman approaches me with the gel in his hands. I pull up my shirt to reveal my belly. I don't gasp when the cold goo touches my stomach anymore. He moves the wand around for what seems like a long time. He looks at us waiting anxiously to say whether it's a boy or a girl. Finally he dramatically begins speaking. "So…" he drawls out. We look at him expectantly. He takes another look at the screen. "Do you want to know the gender?" He asks cheekily and I blow a heavy breath out of my nose.

"Yes!" Jasper cries. I don't think he realizes that Dr. Truman is joking around, even though his joke is infuriating me.  
Dr. Truman just smiles. "Well, Jade, as it appears, you're going to be having a…" He looks at our faces individually, taking an extra dramatic pause for effect. I literally want to rip his head off. I just might if he doesn't tell us soon. "boy," he finally finishes.

"I told you!" I shout at beck and Jasper. "I knew it was a boy!" I sit up before wiping the gel off. My shirt falls down into it. "Ew."  
Dr. Truman hands me a towel and I begin to wipe my shirt and my stomach off. "Congratulations. I'll see you again in another four weeks."

Beck helps me off of the table. "I guess you were right," he says with a hint of defeat in his tone. "How did you know?"  
"Yeah," Jasper echoes, "how did you know?" He turns around to look back at me as we walk out of the exam room.

"Call it mother's intuition, Jas. Or you could just say that I'm always right." I finish with a smirk.  
"Yeah, right," Jasper replies, sticking out his tongue at me once again.

* * *

Tori's POV

Work has been tough all night. It's been really busy, and I can tell that all of the cd's are in the wrong place. It's going to take forever to clean up and reset everything. Oh, and they asked me to stay late tonight to help with inventory. I can't pass up on the option though; they're paying me overtime for it. It's still not a lot, but it's something.

Another customer comes up with a few cds, a couple of posters, and what must be her friend. "Hello, how are you today?"  
"Fine, thank you," she responds, her Spanish accent thick. She doesn't say anything else, so I go back to scanning her items and start thinking about my baby again. I already have some money saved up, and Andre gave me the few onesies. Hopefully, I'll be able to find out the gender, so I can actually go shopping.

Honestly, I'm kind of anxious that I don't have really anything significant for the baby. Andre said that it's okay; Jade and Cat don't have anything at all for their babies and they're farther along than I am. They also know the genders.

I'm excited. Tomorrow, I'm supposed to find out the gender. Trina and Andre are coming to the appointment too. I invited my mom, but she's been keeping her distance from me. It's weird. She's like doing anything to please my dad. Normally she doesn't care about what he really wants. I guess it's her pregnancy hormones or something.

I'm done ringing so I tell the woman her total, "$105.52"  
"No, no, no," the woman squints at the price, as if it's going to change.

I look at her. "What's wrong?"  
"You must have rung something wrong. It should not be that much money." I pause and look at the screen. It's possible that in my thoughts, I drifted off and made a mistake.

I go through all the items in the bag and check them on the screen to make sure it's all correct. I hear the woman start speaking to her friend in Spanish. "¡Oh, Dios mío! Esta chica no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. ¡Ella está desesperada! Ser estúpido dejó embarazada en el primer lugar. La pequeña puta estúpida."

I guess she can't see that I'm Spanish also, and doesn't know that I fully understand what she's saying about me. Quite frankly, I'm furious, but I can't react to this woman because I can't afford to lose this job. Like I said, it's not much, but it's something.

I turn the screen around to face her, so she can see everything I've rung up. "See, all of the cds you got were 15 dollars a piece, and you got five." Ha, calling me stupid. Any third grader can tell you that 5 times 15 is 75 dollars alone. "Plus the posters that you got were 25 dollars all together. That, plus tax is $105.52."

"Oh," she says instantly changing her attitude from the arrogant woman that was just making judgments about me and my pregnancy that she thought I couldn't understand.  
"Yes," I say, overly chipper. She pays and before she leaves, I say to her, "Tiene un buen día," with a huge smile on my face. Her face automatically drops, knowing that I know what she said about me. She and her friend leave pretty quickly after that.

I can't help but have a smug smile on my face for pretty much the rest of the night. Seeing that woman's shocked face made my night just a little bit better.

* * *

In case you were wondering, the translation for what the woman said to Tori is: "Oh my God! This girl has no idea what she is doing! She's hopeless! being stupid is what got her pregnant in the first place. The stupid little whore." Tori tells her to have a nice day.

Now, I take Spanish in school, but I wouldn't have been able to say this, so I used a translator for it. If something's wrong, it's because of that. This actually happened to someone that I work with. She wasn't pregnant, but some woman insulted her in Spanish, and man you should have seen her face when my co-worker told her to have a good day. It was hilarious and I literally have been working to find a moment to interject it into the story. I don't know if you'll find as much humor in it as I did, but… I don't know what else to say. I thought it was funny.

Also, what do you guys think of Jade's baby? (: I just had to have Jasper come back for a little. Next chapter, Tori finds out, I swear it.

Thank you for reading/reviewing/alerting! I love you all! (}:

**Cat: 24 weeks **  
**Jade: 20 weeks**  
**Tori: 19 weeks**


	29. Chapter 29

Tori's POV

My appointment is very odd. Trina's a little ticked at Andre for making me so upset for such a long time, and she's not being very subtle about how she feels. Andre's doing his best to ignore her and be happy, but I think Trina's starting to get to him. Hopefully, it'll be better once Dr. Truman comes in.

It's just me, Trina, and Andre. I wouldn't dream of asking my dad; he's still angry, and my mom is like bending backwards to do everything he wants. It's annoying, but it's more sad than anything. I understand, my dad is disappointed in me, but my mom was pretty much supportive until she found out that she was pregnant too. I just wish one of them would come here with me.

"Hello, all," Dr. Truman greets us as he enters. We all murmur greetings in return. "So, if I'm not mistaken, Tori, today is the day we're going to try to find out the gender?" He immediately sets to work, putting the gel onto my stomach.

I smile widely. "Yes."  
He catches sight of my grin. "Yes, it's one of my favorite parts. Gather round now, Trina and Andre." He peers at the screen for a moment before waving the cursor on the screen. "Do you see this?" he asks.

We all stare anxiously at the screen and I finally see what he means. I smile even wider if its possible. "Yes," I repeat myself.  
"No! No! I don't see it!" Trina shouts panicked. "What am I missing?"

"It means Tori's having a boy, Trina," Andre informs her with a smile tugging at his lips.  
She looks at me and then Dr. Truman. "For real? I'm gonna have a nephew?" Dr. Truman nods. "Aw, Tori! He's gonna be so handsome, I can tell already! Of course he's gonna! He's going to take after his wonderful aunt!" She falls on top of me and crushes me in a hug. I laugh, but I can see tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Tori."

That practically brings tears to my eyes, too. "Thank you, Trina."  
She smiles at me and pulls away. "So, Doc, everything's good? My little nephew is all healthy?"

Dr. Truman looks at my health chart. "He seems fine right now, but Tori, I must warn you about keeping your blood pressure down. As you get closer and closer to your due date, the more dangerous it becomes. We don't want any problems with this little boy's delivery, okay?"

I nod, but I can feel Trina's and Andre's eyes on me. Great. I'm gonna have two full time babysitters.  
"Excellent. I'll so you soon, Tori!"

"Do you think I could talk to you privately, Tori?" Andre asks as we leave the building. Trina looks at me, silently waiting to come to my defense. I'm grateful for it, but I don't need it right now.  
"Sure," I respond.

"I could drive you home, and we can talk then," Andre suggests and I look to Trina. I want to go with Andre, but I owe it to Trina to ask if she wants me to go with her. She's been with me through everything.  
"Yeah," she says. "That's fine. I've gotta get home and get ready for a date with a fella anyway."

"A fella, huh? Which fella are we talking about here? Seth?"  
She shakes her head with a sly smile. "Nope. I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She walks off toward the car, and I leave with Andre. Before we start moving, he starts talking.

"Tori, I'm really sorry for everything that I've put you through the last couple of weeks. I was being an asshole and I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. I'm really sorry, and I'd really like to get a second chance with you, but I'll understand if you don't. If you don't want to be in a relationship with me, can I still be a part of the baby's life? I really want to be, if you'd let me." He takes a huge breath. I'm surprised he got that all out at once.

"It's okay," I begin. "I was an asshole too. I could have apologized, and I shouldn't even have told you that bogus story about Danny. It's just that everything everyone kept saying about me ruining your life got to me and I couldn't let you do that for me."  
"Don't listen to them, Tori. I'm not throwing my life away. If anything, I'm getting what I really wanted from this. You, and a family."

"Right now that's okay, but what happens five, ten years down the road? You don't want to be settled with me and a kid that's not biologically yours."  
He looks at me with pleading brown eyes. "Tori, you know my parents aren't around. I've never had the option of having a family of my own. Yeah, I had my grandma and my sister, but it wasn't the same. Please, let me have this chance at a family of my own. Please."

I don't answer him right away, which causes him to say, "Please say you'll be my girlfriend."  
I cave right then and there. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. "

He smiles a huge, ear splitting grin and kisses me. I smile into the kiss. It seems like my life is finally going back on track. Me and Andre are together and we're gonna have our little boy, Trina's out on a date. Everything's falling into place. I just have to worry about my dad and getting him to come around.

As we drive home, I'm happy. As soon as we reach my front door, I'm not. From the outside I can hear my dad screaming at someone, I'm guessing at my mom since I'm not there, and Trina 's on her date.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, HOLLY! TWENTY YEARS WE'VE BEEN MARRIED AND YOU JUST THREW IT DOWN THE DRAIN! TWENTY YEARS!"

Andre looks at me and I can tell he's wondering the same thing I am. What happened? And should we really go in? A few seconds, and an internal deliberation, later I open the front door. My dad's face is red from his yelling, and my mom has tears streaming down her face. That's not the most surprising though, because I understand why my dad was screaming now.

Standing next to my mom is Gary, my dad's partner on the police force.

And apparently the man who my mom has been cheating on my dad with.

* * *

Jade's POV

I've been freaking out. How does Beck think we can get one of my parents to agree to our marriage? He made me go to the stupid counseling session last week, and he wants to still go to the courthouse next week when he knows that we can't get married. My parents aren't going to consent. I can't tell him that enough. The reason why we're getting married is so that I can take Jasper away from them and their horrible parenting. They're not gonna like that.

"How do you think you're gonna pull this off, Beck?" I ask him for the millionth time.

He sighs. "I'm not sure yet. I told you that, but we've gotta find a way. I love you, Jade, and I don't want to lose Jasper either." He pauses for a brief moment, silently driving. I can tell that he's thinking hard about this. I think it's all he thought about since our last doctor's appointment with Jasper. "We need our family together. Maybe my parents could become your legal guardians?" I can't even comment on how much I love the fact that he knows that our family isn't complete without Jasper, how much I'm not complete without Jasper being here.

"So you could become my foster brother? No thanks. My family's already screwed up. I don't need to marry my brother too."  
"No, just so we can get married. See, if they're your legal guardians, they can consent to it. We wouldn't need your parents at all after my parents become your legal guardians."

"Is it even legal to marry your legal guardians' son? I know you can't marry your adopted brother. Isn't it kind of the same thing?"  
He's frustrated. "No. I don't know. You're missing the point, Jade. We can find out if we need to, but I don't think it's the same thing."

It still doesn't sound great to me, but it's the best option that we have right now. Unless we force my mother or father to consent. Ha ha. "Hold on a second, Beck." I have to try something. I don't want to disappoint him after everything he's done for me.

He looks confused at the road ahead. "What?"  
"At this next corner, take a right."

"Huh? Why?"  
"Please. I need to do something." He shrugs and follows my directions. Soon we're at my dad's office.

"Where are we?" Beck asks.  
"My dad's office," I reply, unbuckling my seatbelt. He starts to do the same, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. "Stay here."

"I'm not letting you go face him alone."  
"Relax, Beck. He isn't going to attack me."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I just want to talk to him about consenting."

"My parents could-"  
"They shouldn't have to, Beck. Besides, it'd take too long. Maybe if it doesn't work, but I have to do this. I have to try."

He gives me a look. "Please," I plead. I don't plead, not ever, but I can make an exception for Beck because what hasn't he done for me?  
"Okay," he relents. "But I'm right here if you need me."

"I know," I say with a quick peck on the lips. "And thanks for always being there for me." I climb out of the car. A few steps later, I'm beginning to regret this and I start to turn back. Then I see Beck watching as I walk. He smiles encouragingly at me and I know that I can do this. This is for Beck. As long as he's there, it's worth it.

I walk briskly into the building. The receptionist looks up; she already knows who I am. I've been here plenty of times before to yell at my dad. "Your dad is in a meeting." It's her usual response when she sees me. I guess it's what my father told her to say to get rid of me. It hasn't worked once. In fact, her annoyingly high-pitched voice angers me because it reminds me so much of Martina. She kinda looks like Martina too, with her obviously fake blonde hair, fake tan, and horrid amount of makeup. Maybe she'll be wife number three. I mean, this is where Martina started.

She blinks at me, looking expectantly for me to leave. I have no intention to, so I ignore her and walk back to the doors that open up to the corridor. "You can't go back!" she shouts as I walk into the hall. Through the glass doors I can see her walk around her desk to come stop me, I guess. I'd love to see her try. I give her my best glare and she stops in her tracks.

I smirk and continue on my way. When I get to my father's office, I don't knock. I just walk in. He's looking toward the door, like he's been expecting me. His stupid secretary probably buzzed him on their huge phones the moment my glare sent her running back to her desk. The gank.

"Jadelyn," he addresses me as I walk in.  
"Thomas," I acknowledge. He frowns that I didn't call him father.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"I need you to consent on something for me."

"Need. Isn't that always why you visit me? Because you _need_ things. The boy needs things. You never come just to see your father."  
I scoff at him. "I tried to see you when you first left. Forgive me that I was seven years old! You could have made an effort to see your daughter and your son _Jasper_. Oh wait, you were too busy starting your new life with the blonde bimbo!"

"Jadelyn, you know that's not-"  
"Don't. Just don't, okay? I don't need all of your bullshit about how you were an amazing father and you tried to see me and my piece of crap mom didn't let you. I was there. Unlike Jasper, I remember how you were. Besides, that isn't what this is about."

"Then please, explain. I don't have a lot of time. You see, Jadelyn, I'm a very busy man."  
"I need you to come to the courthouse next week and consent to my marriage."

He pauses, taken aback. "Marriage?" I nod and he instantly recovers. "Next week is such short notice, Jadelyn. I'm afraid I'm entirely booked all next week."  
My blood begins to boil. "What?"

"As I told you, I'm a very busy man, and maybe if you came to me earlier, I might consider it, but so soon, especially to that boy. I just don't see it happening."  
"Are you kidding me? You've gotta be kidding me! You've never had a problem with Beck, and now you do?"

"Ever since he got my young daughter pregnant, yes, I do."  
"Bullshit. You can't just accept the fact that I'm going on my own. That I'm finally going to get what I want. I'm finally going to be _happy_."

"Don't be ridiculous-"  
"I'm not!" I shout, pointing a finger at him. "You are! You are my father! You're supposed to want what's best for me. You're supposed to want me to be happy, but you can't. For whatever sick reason, you finally have the chance to give me happiness and I still have to beg you for it!" He's silent as I take breaths to recover from my rant. I drop my voice. "You can finally do what's best for me, for your son, and your grandson. If you ever loved me, or even cared for me like you said you do, you'll be there. If not, don't ever bother trying to contact me or Jasper again."

I turn and walk straight to Beck's car, ignoring the annoying secretary on my way out. It's not until I get in the car and Beck asks what happened that I realize that I'm crying.

* * *

Cat's POV

Fifteen weeks to go. I've been through twenty-five long weeks. Just fifteen more to go. These past twenty-five weeks have been spent with Robbie by my side. Well, twenty-four of them have been. Now, I'm just ignoring him.

He really hurt my feelings when he didn't believe me at the hospital. I know that I haven't been the most truthful before, but he blamed me for everything that was happening this time and it wasn't my fault! I started to worry about him trusting me. I haven't been in a lot of relationships, but if we don't have trust, what do we have?

It really makes me sad. I love Robbie so much, and I trusted him with everything, but if he can't trust me, can I really trust him? How can I trust that he's always going to be there for me and our babies if he can't trust me and what I say?

I guess, if we're meant to be, we'll figure it out. I'm crying as I lay in my bed. I don't want to think like this. I really want to make it work with Robbie. I love him so much. Maybe I'm making too much of a big deal out of it.

I try wiping my tears away as my phone starts to ring. It's Tori. I try to make my voice sound normal as I answer. "Hey, Tori."  
"Hey, Cat," she replies. "Are you okay?" I guess my voice isn't as normal as I hoped.

"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? It sounds like you're upset."

"Just a little tired." I giggle, trying to get myself happy.  
"Oka-ay." She doesn't sound convinced, but she doesn't say anything else about it, instead she says, "Jade and I were talking about going out and getting things for our little boys. Do you want to come? You could get some things for Bentley and Emma."

I perk up at the idea of shopping. "Yes! Of course I'd like to go. I've been waiting to go baby shopping!"  
She laughs into the phone. "Why didn't you say something? We've had a whole week since I've found out about my little boy. We could have been shopping all week!"

I start to giggle. Then I remember why I've been waiting.

I've been waiting for Robbie to go shopping with me, but I'm not going to wait anymore. I'm not going to let Robbie stop me. I'm going to go with Tori and Jade and I'm going to pick out some very cute outfits for my babies.

"Cat? You there?" Tori asks through the phone.  
"Hmm? Yeah!"

"Did you hear me? Jade's coming to get you in like ten minutes and then you guys are coming for me, so be ready, okay?"  
"Kay kay, Tori! See you then!"

* * *

Sorry for a random update during the middle of the night, but it's been the only real free time that I had. I'm still trying to figure out how to thank you guys for 400+ reviews, and I've come up with two ideas. I could either put the names of Tori's and Jade's babies in the next chapter or the one following that, or I could make the following chapter the one from the boys' POVs. I'm not sure what I want to do, so let me know what you'd like.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting! I love you all! (}:

**Cat: 25 weeks  
Jade: 21 weeks  
Tori: 20 weeks**


	30. Chapter 30: Boys Chapter

Hey guys! It seemed like more people wanted the boys' POVs this time around. If all goes well with this boys chapter, there might be more later, or a side/companion story. (Don't worry, this is the girls' stories and will mostly revolve around them, but the boys should have a say too. :P)

* * *

"What do you say to your pregnant girlfriend whose blood pressure has already been flagged when her whole world falls apart?"

"Huh?" Robbie asks, glancing at Andre from his position next to him. "What?" Beck asks at the same time as he lies in his bed. He almost drops the baseball he was tossing in the air on his face.

"Tori, guys. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make her feel better about her whole mom situation?"  
"Andre," Beck sits up. "There's nothing you can really say to a girl at a time like this. You just have to be there for her."

"Yeah," Robbie echoes. "They don't exactly make 'I'm sorry your mom cheated on your dad and doesn't know who the father of your sibling is' Hallmark cards, dude."  
Andre shoves Robbie's shoulder a little rougher than necessary. "I'm not kidding. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to make this better for her. She was avoiding her house before, but now it's been ten thousand times worse."

"Her parents are still going at it?" Beck asks.  
"No, I think her mom moved out, but I think that's one of the reasons she's been avoiding it so much more. Her dad barely spoke to her before all of this happened, and she's afraid he's going to be even worse now."

"What have you done to try to make her feel better?"  
"Well, I suggested that she go out with Jade and Cat to get baby stuff; she's really been stressing on that lately. And she's been staying at my place when she isn't staying at Cat's." Robbie involuntarily winces at the mention of Cat's name. She's still ignoring him. They both notice his wince.

"Still not talking to you?" Beck questions. Robbie nods sadly.  
"No. It's been a whole week!" The curly haired boy exclaims.

"Now what you've gotta do," Andre offers, "is give her some time."  
"It's been a whole week," Robbie repeats himself in a defeated tone.

"Yeah, but you really hurt her feelings with this one man. You know how sensitive Cat is."  
"I was only doing what was best for her. Are you saying that you wouldn't have reacted the same way if it was Jade, Beck?"

Beck gets up and goes to his fridge. "Want a soda?" He asks before answering Robbie's question. They nod and he tosses them each a can. He takes a sip of his Mr. Pibb. "Of course I would, Rob. But Jade and Cat are two completely different people."

Robbie sighs. "I guess you're right. It's just that Cat's my first girlfriend. I—I don't know how to handle a situation like this. I don't really know how to handle any situation with her. What if I mess up even worse?" He blushes, embarrassed.

"I don't really think you could get much worse than your girlfriend not speaking to you for a week," Andre replies honestly. Robbie slumps further into his seat.  
"Still," Beck interjects. "I think you handled the situation the best you could. Neither of us would have known how to handle a situation like that either. I can barely handle the one I'm in with Jade right now."

"Neither of her parents answered when you called?" Robbie asks, grateful to get the focus off of him and his relationship troubles.  
"No, but I didn't really expect them to, especially after she told her dad off at his office. She didn't even tell her mom that she was pregnant. Her dad blabbed to her and that's when the whole her-and-Jasper-moving-out thing happened." They nod understandingly.

"What are you gonna do?" Robbie pushes his glasses up.  
He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm holding out hope that one of her parents come this week, but I doubt it. I won't say that to Jade though. She has enough going on. If it doesn't work this week, I'm gonna have my parents become her guardians. My mom already said she'd do it in a heartbeat."

Andre checks his phone, waiting for Tori to text or call. "I thought your mom didn't like Jade?" He noted distractedly. Beck nods, taking another sip of his soda.  
"She didn't, but since Jade got pregnant and she and Jasper moved in, she's been making a real effort, especially now that she knows what Jade was going through. Jade's been trying to be nicer too."

"That's good. What about Jasper?"  
"My parents love him. Who wouldn't though? He's such a good kid. It's such a shame that all of this is happening him to him too."

"At least you and Jasper get along. My sister Sarah hates Cat."  
"Why?" Andre glances at his phone again.

"I have no idea. I think it has to do with Cat being another girl that's taking up my time. She isn't used to it, and my parents both adore Cat. I think Sarah's a little jealous." He takes a breath. "Hopefully she'll get over it. Cat's with me for life."

They both chuckle. "What?" He questions nervously. "Is Cat going to break up with me and I can't see it?"  
"No, man, but she's not with you for life," Beck answers, still chuckling.

"But we're having two kids together? She's always going to be in my life."  
"Yeah, but unless you take a cue from our man Beck over there and put a ring on her finger, she isn't promising a relationship for life."

Robbie looks down at his hands. "Can-Can you guys keep a secret?"  
Andre and Beck stop laughing at Robbie's sudden seriousness. "Yeah." "Of course." They respond.

"I kinda have been saving up for a ring…"  
"Really man?" Beck asked happily, clapping a hand on his friend's back. "Congratulations!"

Robbie chuckles nervously. "I haven't even gotten a ring yet."  
"But she'll say yes, man."

"How are you so sure, Andre?"  
"Have you seen the way she looks at you, Rob? She loves you, even if you guys are fighting right now."

"Wow," Beck says teasingly. "You really are a softie. Hopefully your son will change that."  
"Too bad yours won't be able to toughen you up; you're the biggest softie we know!"

"Hey! I have Parker and Jasper to toughen me up!"  
"Parker? You've picked a name?"

"Actually, Jade picked it. Parker Blaize."  
"_Jade _picked the name by herself," Andre teased back. "Because Beck is whipped!"

"Ha, ha, ha. We actually had a bet." Andre just made a whipping noise in response. "How about you, Harris? Have you picked any names?"  
"I haven't and Tori hasn't said anything yet-" Andre and Beck continued to tease each other while Robbie sat by sipping his soda and watching amused.

"See! Tori didn't say anything!"  
"Hey, man!" Andre starts to get defensive. "You know our situation is different than yours."

Robbie finally intervenes. "Yeah, I guess all of our situations are different. I never imagined my life turning out like this." Andre and Beck nodded in agreement.  
"Couldn't agree more, man."

* * *

This is such an awkward chapter. It's short. It's not even in first person. This isn't what I intended to do, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I was awkward at writing the girls at first too though, so maybe I'll write a companion story from the boys' POVs, like the entire story? I don't know though. TO MAKE UP FOR THE AWKWARDNESS I HAVE INCLUDED BECK AND JADE'S BABY NAME!

Hopefully that makes up for it? (:

Also, as you guys may have noticed, this story is unBETA'd. I realize a lot of stupid errors after I post, so I was wondering if someone would like to beta for me a little? It will most likely include pms late at night (because that seems to be the only time I actually write for some unknown reason.) But I'd be eternally gratefully to anyone who volunteers. (:

Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! I love you all. (((((((:

**Cat: 26 weeks  
Jade: 22 weeks  
Tori: 21 weeks**


End file.
